Zoey and Fin's Adventures in the World of PokeSpe!
by LilyFragrance
Summary: Friends Zoey and Fin one day find themselves in the World of PokeSpe! Planning ideas about their most favourite shippings, they eventually put those plans together-and make them real! Read as they slowly put their favourite pairings together! OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Fan-chan here, with SpecialShipping19! Me and SS19 are working together on this story! This is meant to be humorous... With the two main characters (Fin and Zoey), very loosely based on us, getting all our classic PokeSpe couples together. Which couple first, you ask? Why, that's a secret, of course! If we just said it, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? (^_~)**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Pallet Town. Everything was silent, with the occasional snores from a few of the townspeople, and the darkness was defied by less than a hand-full of lights.

Two female shadows could be vaguely seen falling down the sky, one completely silent like she was gonna pee her pants, and the other screaming somewhat loudly, but not so loud to wake up the whole town of Pallet. They both eventually fell face-flat on the grass right in front of Pallet Town, aka, Route 1.

"Ouch... Hey, are you alright, Zoey?" The older girl asked Zoey.

"Yes, I'm alright, Fin," Zoey replied.

"Now where are we?" Fin asked to particularly nobody while rubbing her nose.

"Dunno," Zoey replied. "Though I feel like I know where this is... though defininty not the Earth we know."

"I agree with you," Fin agreed, noticing something. "Hey, look. There's a town there, let's go see. Maybe we can find some clues about where we are."

"Yeah," Zoey nodded.

The two walked to the middle of Pallet Town, noticing the sign that said Pallet Town.

"WHAT? WE'RE IN PALLET TOWN?" The two yelled in surprise. "AS IN _THE _POKEMON PALLET TOWN?"

They kept on screaming for hours, until they both finally fell asleep in front of the sign.

* * *

**Red's P.O.V.**

I woke up and changed into my clothes (FRLG clothes), and walked out after brushing my teeth, only to find two girls in front of the Pallet Town sign, asleep. I walked up to them and tapped them on their shoulders lightly, effectively waking them up.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Fin and Zoey's eyes shot open like two bullets, and they both jumped up.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Red asked the two, sweatdropping.

The girls turned towards Red. "Yes, we are. Thanks."

"I'm Red, what are your names?" Red introduced.

"I'm Fin," Fin grinned.

"And I'm Zoey," Zoey grinned with Fin.

Then the two's eyes popped out of their sockets, in an anime style. "WAIT- YOU'RE RED?"

"Yeah, um... So?" Red sweatdropped immediately.,

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so w-we're i-in t-the P-P-P-Pokemon Special World?" Fin stammered, then fainted in shock.

Zoey sweatdropped. Fin was always the older, but more idiotic one, in some ways. "Don't worry about her: she does that only when she's really shocked."

Red nodded. "I see..."

Zoey thought for a moment, for she's a _huge_ Specialshipping fan; not that she should mention it to Red _or _Yellow. "Say, Red. Do you _like _Yellow?"

Red looked a bit surprised. "Wait, how do you know Yellow?"

"... Don't avoid my question," Zoey said, giving Red a somewhat glare that was enough to scare him half to death (yes, the glares girls give can be _so _amazingly scary!)

Red looked scared now. "Yeah, I like her,"

Zoey grinned a grin that was too big for her face. "You do-"

"As a friend," Red cut Zoey off, not really realizing _what _'like' Zoey was talking about.

Zoey, shocked, fainted, and ironically enough, when she fainted, Fin woke up.

"Huh?" Fin sleepily scratched the back of her head-a habit she picked up from watching anime. "What happened?"

Red had the decency to sigh (considering how _oblivious _he is), knowing that it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Complete! What will chapter 2 be like? Warning: Updating days will vary from one day (if me n' SS19 are lucky enough,) to a loooooooong time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, It's SpecialShipping19! (L) This might not be as good as Fan-chan's…. O**

* * *

After Zoey had fainted, Red had to wait for her to wake up. Sure, he could have carried her, but she was like, what, five feet? Maybe a little less. He was used to doing that will Yellow, who was maybe four feet? Three feet, perhaps?

"Zoey is like a dramatic person." Fin said. "She loves screaming like a maniac when she can, like falling from the sky, and fainting as dramatically as possible. Plus, she loves cheese..."

As if on cue, Zoey stood straight up and asked, "Cheese? Where's the cheese?"

Red face-palmed, and sighed. "Let's take you to Professor Oak's."

After a somewhat long journey (Zoey kept screaming that venamoths were way bigger than she thought), they finally made it to Professor Oak's.

They knocked the door, well, Red did, and a sleepy Green (boy, cause most people say, "Hey I thought Green's a guy!") came in his most embarrassing jim-jams, bright red with little dancing jigglypuffs on it.

"Wassup?" Green asked, not noticing Red laugh to the extent that his stomach hurt, while Zoey and Fin were shocked.

"G-Green," Red wheezed, still shaking from his laughter, 'wake up!"

As if a miracle, Green woke up to the sound of Red's voice.

"Wait, wha- AH!" Green finally noticed he was in his PJ's.

"G-get dressed," laughed Red, still guffawing.

"Get lost!"

"Green! What's the matter?" Yelled Professor Oak from afar.

Green sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Red, got new girlfriends?" Asked Green, looking at Zoey and Fin.

"N-no!" Zoey and Fin yelled.

"I'm only eleven!" Cried Zoey.

"I'm only twelve!" Yelled Fin hurriedly.

"WHAT?" Red and Green's jaws dropped to the ground in shock, both thinking, _'They're only __**seven **__and __**eight**__ years younger than me?'_

"Ahem," Professor Oak inturrupted, behind Green.

'_Fortunately'_, thought Green, _'He isn't wearing his "Cleffable and the Stars, by Obaba Tatsuma" pajamas.' _

"Sir," laughed the impulsive Zoey, "Your s-socks!"

Green looked at his Grandpa's socks in horror. Indeed, they were electric blue and had the design of squirtles!

"Now, don't be rude!" Flushed Professor Oak, "Who are you, young lady? Laughing at me like that! I am the inventor of the Pokedex!"

"Me ees Zoey!" Grinned Zoey.

"Hello, amigos, I am Fin!" Fin grinned, too.

"They are somewhat weird," inquired Oak.

"Impulsive, if you ask me," said Green to Zoey. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"People, dude, yo! Let's make peace!" Zoey did a 'rock on' sign, and

struck a rapper's pose.

"Weird."

"Impulsive."

"Man, dude, yo! Let's find out how to get us back on North America!"

"But, Zoey, I don't want to," complained Fin.

"But, if we don't get back, we will never, ever, be able to eat ice-cream!"

Fin wasn't impressed, even though the ice-cream they sold at her school _was_ impossibly good.

"So? There's that ice-cream shop in Pallet! And, we can work on doing our... goals here!"

Zoey's eyes widened. She realized that she could get Yellow and Red together! And if Red didn't want to, well, nine inches taller or not, Red was going down. To the floor, beat to the core.

"Yes! We can everyone in the world to move here! No more school! Just pokemon training!"

* * *

**XXXXXXDDDDDDD**

**Scary, eh? No more school! (readers stare at me with a 'are you crazy?' expression) **

**I'm sorry if this isn't as good as Fan-chan's! TT^TT **

**...**

**Fan-chan here! I really liked this chapter SpecialShipping19 wrote! It was funny! PLZ REVIEW ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Fan-chan here. Hope you all like this chapter (I personally thought SS19's is wayyy better!)**

**WARNING: Some swearing in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

Zoey, Fin, Professor Oak, Red, and Green were all seated on the sofas in the living room of Green/Professor Oak's house.

Sitting on the sofa closest to the door was Zoey and Fin. On the opposing sofa was Green, Red, and Professor Oak (Green finally had changed out of his jigglypuff pyjamas, and into a more 'suitable' outfit, while Professor Oak kept his squirtle socks on.)

"Young ladies," Professor Oak said, "may I know why you're here?"

"Well, we don't actually know ourselves, Sir," Zoey said. "One minute we were chatting via Gmail Chat, next minute, we find ourselves falling from the sky!"

"Literally," Fin added immediately after.

Professor Oak sighed, as if he were dealing with a kid who just took the last cookie from the cookie jar without permission. "I suppose that's the closest to the truth we'll probaly get from you two."

Fin puffed her cheeks. "We're not lying! We _did_ fall from the sky! Didn't you hear Zoey screaming, well, somewhat screaming?"

Green raised an eyebrow in question. He _indeed_ had heard screaming during the middle of the night... Though there wasn't any proof that it wasn't a ghastly, haunter, or gengar just wanting to scare someone.

"Well, I found them asleep in front of the Pallet Town sign," Red said. "Though that's all I really know..."

Professor Oak nodded. "Sounds like they're orphans, or perhaps homeless..."

The last comment insulted Fin. "We are _not _orphans _or_ homeless, okay? We just found ourselves falling from the _fucking_ sky a few _damn_ hours ago! Believe us or not? Not that hard just to believe someone! Seriously!"

The three males in the room looked a bit shocked at the temper and the 'little' bit of swearing the twelve year-old had just dished out, since it was rare for a twelve-year old to swear, much less say 'fucking'.

"You go girl!" Zoey cheered on.

Professor Oak finally talked. "Young lad-"

He was cut off by a female voice that belonged to neither Zoey nor Fin. "Hi!"

Everyone turned their heads to see an familiar blue-eyed brunette wearing a light and bright teal-ish tank top, red skirt, and a hat with a poke-symbol on it (FRLG outfit).

"... What are you doing here?" Green asked Blue in a non-caring voice.

"Aww... Green, you're so mean!" Blue said, giving a I'm-about-to-cry-look.

"Hm? Who are these two?" Blue finally noticed Zoey and Fin. Then she turned to Red, knowing she would get a better reaction from him rather than Green.

"Say, Red... Are these two your new girlfriends?" Blue slyly asked Red.

"WHAT? N-no, I barely even know them!" Red blushed. "I just found them in front of the Pallet Town sign a few hours ago!"

"Oh, did you really...?" Blue sent another sly look.

"Anyways, how did you get in here anyway, Blue?" Red asked to change the subject.

"Don't underestimate me," Blue scolded Red. "You shouldn't forget that I can pick _any _lock, easily."

"... And the front door was already unlocked and open," Green stated.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. The wild kricketots outside started chirping, making the silence even more awkward.

Blue sweatdropped. _'Aww... Green just _has_ to ruin all the fun!' _She thought to herself, not noticing Zoey and Fin laughing at the very anime-like moment.

"Ahem," said Professor Oak loudly. "Now. Let's get back to buisness."

Blue just ignored him and sat on the empty seat of the sofa, next to Fin.

"Soo... What's this 'buisness' all of you are talking about?" She asked.

This time it was Professor Oak's turn to ignore her.

"I'm pretty sure they're telling the truth," Green sighed. "Especially since she," Green glanced at Fin, "snapped like that."

Fin blushed a hardly noticable shade of pink in embarrassment. "Like we said a few minutes ago, "I'm Fin, and she's Zoey."

"Hm... I believe you two, then," Professor Oak stubbornly said. "And... Since you two don't have any pokemon, I'll give you both one."

"Cool! I can't believe you have Giratina!" Zoey exclaimed, watching Fin play Pokemon Soul-Silver on her DS Lite (she had it with her when they both fell from the sky, which made it a miracle that it wasn't destroyed!).

"Gira-what?" Red asked, completely clueless about the Sinnoh legendary.

"Giratina. One of the few legendary pokemon of Sinnoh," Zoey and Fin both stated at the same time, as if it weren't really important.

"Oh," Red replied. "How'd you get a legendary? I thought that you just fell from the sky a few hours ago."

"Uhh... I'm playing a game?" Fin said, not taking her eyes of the screen. She was fighting an intense battle with her rival in the Dragon's Den, versing Gymleader Clair and Champion Lance.

Red curiously walked over behind the sofa Fin, Zoey, and Blue were sitting on, and watched Fin fight her battle without having to break a sweat (A/N: Well, why would you break a sweat if you're playing a pokemon game with a level 100 Giratina? I really do have one, btw).

By the time Lance and Clair both only had one pokemon left, everyone, including Professor Oak and Green, was watching the pokemon battle. She and her rival both attacked at Lance and Clair's pokemon respectively, and won a hard fought battle (well, for the rival, that is...)

Fin saved the game and turned her DS off, putting it in her bag, which nobody noticed, and finally realized that everyone was staring at her now, which freaked her out.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"..."

"I said WHAT?"

"..."

"STOP STARIN' AT ME, DAMMIT!"

Everyone finally stopped staring at Fin, and proceeded to stare at Zoey for no apparent reason.

"I didn't take the last cookie in the jar, I swear!" Said Zoey unexpectedly.

"Impulsive," Professor Oak muttered under his breath.

"When did old people mutter under their breath?" Fin innocently asked.

"Dunno," Red replied.

"Don't they always?" Blue asked.

"Not my grandparents..." Fin replied.

"Not mine either," Zoey said.

* * *

**Boring ending, I know... But I couldn't think of anything more after this, so yeah... The only idea I have would be 'the next day...' but, I'll give that to SpecialShipping, who seems to be busy at the moment until sometime in November. Please review this story! d(^_^)b**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is SS19 coming to haunt your dreams. Muahaha! Anyway, no, Fan-chan's is better.**

**I will be saying this: I am impulsive Zoey! **

**SCREAM!**

**Some swears…Some people might not know what 'Cleffable and the Stars' by Obaba Tatsuma is, and that is a made up series I made up, and it's sort of like Twilight. I don't like Twilight, or 'Cleffable and the Stars', but Prof Oak sure does!**

"**I don't, impulsive girl!" said Prof Oak madly.**

* * *

They still were staring at Zoey, and being the impulsive, hyperventilating one, she starting turning red, and started looking like she was about to scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! STOP STARING YOU PEOPLE! DAMMIT! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOUR COOKIE JAR!"

"What do you think you're doing, impulsive girl?" yelled Professor Oak. He had had quite enough when he saw the hand-held device and the ear-splitting screaming nearly broke his ear-drum.

"I like her," smirked Blue, holding her chin in an detective-sort-of-way, and nodding at the same time.

"Uh…maybe we should stop," suggested Red, still half-deaf from Zoey's screech.

"Whatever, now I'm bored," sighed Zoey and took out her Pokemon HeartGold

"Oooh! Zoey, let's trade!" exclaimed Fin, whipping out her SoulSilver game.

After some trading between the girls, the pokedex holders and Professor Oak tried to figure out how to get them back to North America.

"North America, the one continent that was discovered by Columbus in the year 1492? The one that has three countries; the United States, Mexico, and Canada?" suggested Zoey.

"Huh?" the pokemon special characters asked.

"…Never mind," sighed Zoey.

"Uh, why don't we call the other dex-holders? I mean, they might know something," suggested Red, rubbing his ear.

"I know, let's get Yellow!" exclaimed Zoey, thinking about her Specialshipping plan.

"Why her?" asked Red and Green suspiciously.

"Because," said Zoey like it was obvious, "We should get the Kanto dex-holders first, because obviously the Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn ones can't come as fast. Duh, stupid."

"She does have a point, though she's still impulsive," admitted Green.

"Yeah, yeah," scoffed Zoey, making a peace sign, "Can we make peace for a second to call Yellow?"

As if on a somewhat spontaneous cue, Yellow walked into Professor Oak's house.

"Professor Oak! I just stopped by to say hi because I was dropping by Pallet Town. Uh..." Yellow stopped when she saw Zoey and Fin.

"OHMYGOSH! IT'S YELLOW!" screamed Zoey, rifling through her purple wallet with peace signs on it for a paper and pen.

"I need your autograph!" begged Zoey, kneeling down and brandishing the pen a paper.

"Er…" Yellow said, flushed, "S-sure…"

After Yellow signed the paper, Zoey jumped up and down, then tucked the precious paper carefully in her wallet.

"Oh, don't mind Zoey," said Fin, "Her favorite character…er, person in Pokemon Special…er, Pokemon World is Yellow."

"Uh…who are they?" asked Yellow after a minute.

"I'm Zoey, age 11!" introduced Zoey, still happy about Yellow here.

"I'm Fin, and I'm 12," said Fin, smiling about specialshipping now.

"Ah…I'm Yellow, as some of you know, and I'm, er, 17."

"Yellow, you are SSSOOOO AWESOME!" screamed Zoey in delight.

Green and Prof Oak were flabbergasted. One second Zoey was being the ultimate gangster-weirdo girl, then she was acting like a crazed fan.

Only Blue got the drift. She had heard, faintly, when Zoey had asked Red about him liking Yellow. She was spying on Red, of course, and now, Blue had totally gotten the big picture.

'_Zoey's favorite character is Yellow, and she asked Red if he likes Yellow, so…Zoey must like Specialshipping!' _Thought Blue with a smirk.

Yes, the Pokemon Special characters knew about the ships. Who wouldn't know if they were the ones being shipped?

"Hey, Zoey," called Blue, "I'd like to speak with you."

Zoey whipped around, causing some of her to get into someone's unsuspecting eye.

"Ow," Red blinked, as his eye was unsuspectingly hit by _someone's _hair, but nobody noticed this.

Zoey smiled, knowing how Blue always tried to get Red and Yellow together.

* * *

**Hello, this is SS19 speaking! I hope you like my chapter…Fan-chan is way better! I couldn't really sneak a lot of funny-ness into this…**

**TT^TT**

**Hello, hello, Fan-chan here! I hope you all enjoyed SS19's well-written chapter! Please review now! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya guys, Fan-chan here as always with SpecialShipping19! To all who think I am uploading too slowly (on my part), it's due to the fact that I suddenly get a HUGE pile of homework, so yeah... Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!**

_**Zoey's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, Zoey," called Blue, "I'd like to speak with you."

I turned around to face Blue, who looked like she knew something everyone else didn't.

"Okay," I replied, throwing a quick glance at Fin to see if she minded.

'Go ahead,' Fin mouthed while Oak, Red, and Green were talking to each other, 'take your time.'

"Let's go to my house, then," Blue said.

"Hey," Green said, "we're still asking them questions!"

"I'll answer them," Fin said quickly. "Take your time talking to Blue, Zoey. And if it's anything about you-know-what, please tell me about it later!"

With that, I walked out the door, following Blue.

_**Fin's P.O.V.**_

"I'm going to go back to Viridian now," said Yellow. "I'll visit another time."

"Okay," Red and Oak said. "Bye."

I watched as the door closed behind Yellow, and I became a bit more serious.

"Okay," I yawned. "You better ask your questions now, ya know, or else I might be too lazy to even answer them later."

"First of all," Red said seriously. "We need to know more about you and Zoey."

"Uhhh, okay..." I answered. "Let's see... I don't know too much about Zoey, since we're just Pen-Pals who just met each other in real life. Though I can give you a lot of info on myself."

Green nodded in response. "Tell us all you can about yourself."

"Okay, to start with the basics," I started, "my full name is Finishé Nel Ecrulatie. My birthday is March 31, 1999. My birthplace is Vancouver, Canada.

"I have four people in my family, including me - my mom, my dad, and my big brother. I'm in middle school and my best academic subject is... Uh... It's... Let's see..." Fin stayed silent for a moment. "Probaly... Math, I guess... And my hobbies are cooking, baking, drawing, origami, and playing games on my DS Lite."

"Okay. Next question is," Oak said, happy that the atmosphere was actually more serious than he'd thought it'd be. "May I see that device you call a DS Lite?"

"Sure," I said, "as long as you don't open it to see how it works, or destroy any of my games."

I handed Oak my DS, and he took it.

"May I see you play that game again?" Oak asked.

"Okay," I replied, while thinking, _'Though I pretty much finished everything. Maybe I'll do random things then.'_

I took my DS back and switched it on, and I booted up my SoulSilver, almost immediately remembering my 10th anniversary Mew I had just got from the Wi-Fi event in North America. I was really happy to get the Mew when I got it... SO WHY HAVEN'T I TRAINED IT YET?

After the long beginning credits of the game, I finally got to play the game. Red, Green, and Oak all moved to my side, curious to see how the game worked and such. I ignored them and started training Mew at the route closest to New Bark Town (A/N: I forget that route... And I'm too lazy to check my game right now...).

After a good half hour of training my Mew, I saved and closed the DS. Oak, Green, and Red all continued to stare at the blank DS Lite screen in wonder... Like plain idiots.

"People!" I said. "Are you finished staring at the DS screen like some idiotic dopes?"

That worked the trick; when I had finished the sentence, I woke the three outta' their idioticly (is that even a word?) stupid trance.

Oak embarassingly cleared his throat in a weird fashion. "It's definintely a mystery, that 'DS Lite' of yours."

"You say that," I said, as if nothing else were more obvious than what I was about to say, "but aren't ya the inventor of the oh-so-famous Pokedex?"

"This and that are different matters," Oak reasoned.

"Sure," I snorted.

"How unlady-like," Green said.

"So what if I'm not lady-like?" I replied with another snort. "I just absolutely _detest_ sexist comments like that."

That shut Sir Green-The-Mighty up, surprisingly.

"It's almost nighttime now," Oak stated. "Where can you and Zoey stay?"

As if on cue, Zoey and Blue burst into the house.

"Hey Fin," Zoey asked, "can I stay at Blue's house?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'm not the boss of you."

"Okay, then!" Zoey said. "Though where are you gonna stay then?"

"... Uhh..." I said dumbly. "I dunno."

"You can stay at my house," Red randomly offered. "Especially since you don't seem to get along with Green or Professor Oak much."

"... Okay," I agreed. "Thanks."

"Now that that's settled," said Oak. "Let's sleep now."

We all agreed. I followed Red to his house, and Zoey did the same.

Then I remembered something. "Hey Zoey, wanna chat on Picto Chat?"

"Sure!" Zoey said. "How about... at-" Zoey mouthed the rest, obviously not wanting anyone to know _when_ she wanted to chat. "Is that okay?"

"Yup. It's the perfect time~" I replied.

When we arrived at Red's house, he showed me the room I was going to stay in, and left.

"Thanks," I called as Red was walking to his own room.

"No problem!" Red grinned, and disappeared around the corridor.

**Sooo... What did ya all think? PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~~~ **

**d(^_^)b**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy, Y'all. This is SS19! Well, this took a long time in my opinion, but I'm doing exponents, percentages, and fraction things. Don't blame me! Fan-chan, dude, I know how you feel! **

**Hey Peoples, Fan-chan here! I have **_**no idea at all**_** what SS19 is talking about, by that I mean the 'exponents' thing. I'm doing Algebra in school right now, for Math, and I barely get that, which is incredibly sad considering it's been the main math homework for a while now... Enjoy the chapter, plz!**

* * *

_**Zoey's POV **_

I was typing to Fin in the middle of the night, via DS Lite.

_**On DS Lite Picto Chat**_

Zoey: Yo

Finishé: Hey

Zoey: So what'd they ask you?

Finishé: My information. Err... Zoey, they'll be asking you next...

I froze. I normally never liked giving out personal information, but let's face it-they dex-holders will never come to the United States, right?

After chatting for a bit, I stopped and went to bed. I complain about no sleep time, so better sleep.

_**Fin's POV **_

This morning, we headed back to Sir Green-The-Mighty's place again. This time, Zoey was questioned like a suspect who stole something.

"What is your information?" asked Oak.

"Sheesh. I didn't steal anything. So, for starters, my full name is Zoey Katelyn Drinicka. I was born in Southern California," Zoey started. "No direct details, 'kay? I like some privacy- even if you guys are dex-holders. My horoscope is Cancer, the crab, and I'm the year of the dragon, in the Chinese Zodiac," she said, fidgeting. She got really good grades, she told me, but she liked fooling around. She didn't seem the one to be serious.

"Hobbies," Green said.

"Er, typing, reading (she pointed to her glasses), playing HeartGold, computer, cooking stuff, drawing, really well, I might add, and…watching television…" she trailed off.

"Family?"

"Dude! No direct details!"

"Ok…" Green reluctantly agreed, "How about your other hobbies?"

"Uh, talking to Fin here, and listening to 'A Year without Rain'."

"Oh my gosh!" I said suddenly, "Let's listen together!"

I whipped out my iPod and started listening with her.

_**Green's POV**_

Those girls are impulsive, strange, and immature. Listening to such a a weird song... Right out of the blue. But, I take back-mentally- what I said about Zoey being immature. She at least didn't tell her personal info. That would be bad, even when people are helping you. You never would know.

_**Zoey's POV **_

After listening to Selena Gomez's song repeatedly, I tried talking to Fin privately.

"Finio," I joked, "I need to talk to you about you-know-what!"

"Ok!" she grinned eagerly.

When we were somewhat in privacy, I said, "Blue knows we like Specialshipping!"

"Really? Did you force a plan out of her?"

"Of course, man!" I did a peace sign, "totally cool! She was all, 'You must follow this plan totally!'"

"A plan? OMG, Zoey, you need to do it!"

"Anyway…how did your night with Red go?" I smirked.

"Man, he was _sooo_ oblivious to things, like when I said, 'Hey, Red, let's talk to Yellow tomorrow!' And he'd be like, 'Sure.'"

"My gosh! Fin, we have to get him to fall in love! Or else…" I trailed off, punching my fist into my palm.

"Er…LOLs, Zoey, he's like 5"9 and you're barely 5 feet! And he's got _pokemon_!"

"So? I will…" I made a hand gesture, "kick him in _that_ place!"

"…Zoey…you're evil…"

I smirked, then said evilly, "Mwuhahaha! I shall force him! Or... Else…"

"I know, I know. Your motto," Fin face-palmed and sighed at the same time.

"When they're bigger, they're easy to trigger. Hit them in the spot, nail on the dot! Down to floor, beat to the core!" I grinned even eviller.

_**Red's POV **_

I wondered what they were talking about. Fin seemed nice, but Zoey sounded a little like the eviller one, though younger. She was nice in general, too, but still, all those 'dude's' and 'yo's' were a little weird. She even had the nerve to stay at Blue's... This could only mean _one _thing. An evil plan is brewing...

* * *

**The motto! Muahahaha! Evil SS19, yo, dude!**

**I shall bring upon you horrible things...long division and fractions! **

**REVIEW PLZ! -Fan-chan  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo peoples, Fan-chan here, happy about the four-day weekend. Hope ya'll will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**Fin's P.O.V.**_

I woke up from my dreamless sleep, slightly dizzy for no reason.

I checked the clock. _2 A.M._, it said.

"Wow, first time I've woken up that early before, without an alarm clock," I whispered thoughtfully to myself.

It was the truth. I'd never, _ever, _woke up at this time. It actually surprised me.

Although I still wanted to sleep again, I knew I wouldn't be able to for a few minutes. Maybe even an hour. I heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway. I quietly tip-toed to the closed door of my room, and eavesdropped (A/N: Never once has either one of my parents tell me, "Don't eavesdrop on people!" So I never really cared about that rule...) I heard someone muttering.

_'Maybe it's Red?' _I asked myself. _'Though if it is, he probaly would be a bit louder than that. Since he'd probaly be thinking that I'm asleep, since I'm a heavy sleeper.'_

I opened the door just enough to hear more clearly and see. Like I figured, it was Red. Though he looked a bit... Zombie...ish... His eyes were shut tight. Which only meant one thing: He was _sleepwalking._

_'Yeah, sure,' _I thought, _'the 11th annual Pokemon League Champion, and one of the Dex-Holders, happens to also be a sleepwalker.'_

I was about to open my mouth to wake him up, only to be interupted by something that overjoyed me.

"Yellow," he muttered in his sleepwalking state.

_'AHA! He _does _like-like Yellow!' _I thought in triumph. _'Wait until Zoey hears this!'_

I decided to not wake him up from his sleepwalking state and went back to bed. I knew that Zoey would be happy to hear this news which I simply could not ignore.

I woke up a few hours later, brushed my teeth, changed, and ran over to Blue's house, wanting to tell Blue and Zoey immediately of the news.

When I arrived at Blue's house, I knocked on her door, hard and loud.

_"Coming!"_ Came Blue's noticably high voice.

I quietly thought to myself. _'I wonder if Blue's mom inhaled or swallowed helium when she was pregnant with Blue... Because if she did, it would explain the reason of how high Blue's voice is!'_

The door suddenly opened, and I was greeted by Blue.

"Oh, hi, Fin!" Blue said, "You came just in time! Zoey and I were just talking about you!"

She pulled me in without even letting me respond, and put me on one of the couches. Zoey was sitting right in front of the couch I was sitting on.

"Mornin', Zoey," I greeted.

"G'mornin', Fin," Zoey grinned.

Blue sat down next to Zoey. "Sooo, why'd ya come to visit?"

"Well," I grinned happily, eager to spill the news out, "A few hours ago, at about two am, I saw Red sleepwalking through the hallway-"

"Ohhh," Blue smirked, "another blackmailing opputunity! Thank you~!"

Zoey and I both ignored her, and I continued talking. "And then, he muttered Yellow's name while sleepwalking! How awesome is that? It just proves that he like-likes her!"

Zoey's eyes lit up with happiness- afterall, SpecialShipping was the current main priority for the two.

"AWESOME!" Zoey screamed with happiness.

"Looks like we should start our plan, soon..." Blue smirked.

"What plan?" I asked. They still didn't tell me of the plan yet.

"Oh, you'll see. Though for now, will you keep an eye on Red during his sleepwalking?"

"I'll be glad to!"

"And, can you take a few pictures for me?"

"I will be glad _not _to."

Blue put on a puppy-dog face.

_'She's pretty good,' _I thought. _'But I _never, ever_ fall for those faces.'_

"Hell no."

"Zoey, will you please help me?" Blue asked, doing a puppy-dog face at Zoey.

"Sorry, Blue, but she seriously doesn't fall for any type of puppy-dog expression," Zoey stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A _puppy-dog expression?_" Blue asked. "I think you mean a _baby-growlithe expression."_

"Uhh... Yeah, that's what I meant," Zoey said.

Blue glanced at the digital clock hanging on the wall. "Sorry, you two, but I have to go for an errand, I won't be back for an hour or so, so see ya!"

With that, Blue left, and Zoey and I glanced at each other.

"Hey, Zoey, do you remember the mini threatening-Red-to-propose-to-Yellow story you made up in one our our first emails?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Zoey said. "What about it?"

"Wanna try it in real life?"

"... You mean, actually do that?"

"Yeah, wanna?"

"Hmm... Let's talk over this later..."

"Okay, though it's gonna be funny."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Um, ya. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it! PLZ REVIEW! (Or else Blue will personally blackmail you) Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, this is SS19! The email really did happen between Fan-chan and me! ...Should we display its contents? Yes, we should! Anyway, I wonder if being in Pokemon Special world would make you grey and 2d? All you people who support lucky-don't you think it is strange that the author and illustrator have the pinky finger wrapped in string so obvious and pointed out?**

_-Flashback-_

"_What will we do if Red doesn't propose to Yellow in the manga?" typed Fin._

"_This: 'Will you marry me, Blue'_

'_Of course, Green! Lalalala! I've waited, dummy!'_

_KISS_

'_Hey, did you hear that Red was forced to marry Yellow by an eleven and a twelve old girl?'_

'_NO! Green, I need to know this, not you!'_

_Races over to see Red, finds Yellow instead._

'_What happened, Yellow?'_

'_A girl by the name of Zoey and another girl, Fin, kicked him in the kiwis, hit him with a hard case of a viola (Zoey's), almost hit him with a piano, and threatened to hit him with a glass lamp about 6 ft tall if he didn't propose to me!'_

'_HAHAHAHAHA!' (Me laughing)_

'_There she is! Get her!'_

'_Run, let's run!' (Fin)_

'_AAH!'" typed back Zoey._

It was a few hours later, still at Blue's house. The two girls had finished eating Blue's mom's food. (Man, was that disgusting! MilkTank patties? NOT THE SAME AS A BURGER! TT^TT Poor MilkTank…)

"Fin! Let us discuss it now, Blue is listening," Zoey smirked, dragging Fin to Blue's room.

"So, tell me," Blue urged.

After the two had told Blue, her grin became so big, it looked like she was going to break her face.

"That is hilarious! BUT…why did you have Green and I kiss?"

"…"

An awkward silence was there once again. This time, the clock that made cricket noises chimed, making yet again a very anime-like moment. This time, though, Zoey and Fin weren't laughing.

"…We'll get to that later," Fin said at last, sweat-dropping at Blue's reaction.

"Let's try our email…if the plan doesn't work!" Zoey laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"TELL ME THE PLAN!" Fin pleaded, not wanting the information kept from her any longer.

"Ok…" Blue replied reluctantly, deciding to ignore how she and Green…she shuddered. Inside, though, she smiled.

"So the plan is that we should get Yellow in one of her doodling times," Blue said, "Since she is probably doodling her dream. Then we get her to say, truthfully, to us that she has a crush on Red. Little does she know, you, Fin, will be leading Red to the exact place Yellow is. We will be using these earphones, ok? When Zoey says, 'Yellow, you like to draw… don't you!' at whatever place she is, get Red and tell him it is urgent! When you are in close distance and see us, but we don't, say, 'Red, we are almost there!' or something casual and close like that. Then we will get Yellow to confess-to us. Then Red should confess, too!"

"But, since you told us that stunning news, we should try and speed it up. Tomorrow, perhaps," Zoey grinned.

"…No," Blue said, "We need time to prepare and stuff, and we need to keep an eye on Red."

"Fin, can we stake out at Red's tonight? I so want to see Red! I want pictures, too! Video-tape!" Zoey asked, brimming with happiness.

"Woah, woah; Zoey, don't spill it your happiness. Anyway, okay, but we should wake up at around…two a.m. again?"

"Sure! …Won't Red notice we are there?"

"No, just hide out near my room, and Blue should bring a rope. We'll bunk out in my room," Fin grinned, proud of her discovery.

"Brilliant!" Blue cheered.

'_Hey…but why…Green and _me_?'_

**This is SS19, yo! Did you like the plan? It is simple, but with Blue's training, simple is effective! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this is SS19-again. Fan-chan asked me to, and well, I so wanted to, so here we are! Am I babbling non-sense? Feh, whatever. Maybe the quote doesn't fit that much, but I just wanted to have a quote that went along with it! Told you, 123, that I'd sneak you in!**

"**Fear of name increases fear of the thing itself." –J.K. Rowling **

"I can't believe Zoey and Fin stuck me and Green together!" Blue muttered, afraid that what they had predicted would come true. Or…was she afraid that it wouldn't?

Meanwhile, Zoey was looking around at the shops, trying to find ropes to climb on for the night's expedition; accompanied by Fin, of course.

They came upon a store called 'Ropes for the Ropeless'. Zoey and Fin both laughed so hard they fell down. Then a girl with short wavy blonde hair came out, carrying a bundle of ropes.

"Ahem," the girl cleared her throat, looking at Zoey and Fin on the floor.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry!" Zoey apologized politely. 'Now's the time to use my old attitude. It hasn't been used since the end of 3rd grade! ...Remember the etiquette book! Dammit, why didn't I listen to my mom!'

"Why were you on the floor?"

"Well, see, ma'm, my friend and I here saw this nice shop's name and thought it was quite humorous," Zoey said in her most innocent-not-tom-boy-ish tone.

'Wow she's good!' Fin thought.

"If it please you, ma'm, may we see the selection of ropes?"

"Okay, okay, cut the act girl!" the salesgirl scolded. "You're not fooling me."

"Oh, fine…" Zoey read the salesgirl's tag, "Jenna."

"Jenna! Offer them the free first rope!" yelled a booming voice from inside.

Within minutes, Jenna perked up and said in a cheery voice, "Would you like the free, totally safe, first timer's rope?"

"Sure!" screamed Zoey, grabbed a rope, and ran.

"Hey, come back here! That was the deluxe version!" screamed Jenna, all but a distant dot by then.

"Phew! …Wait, Fin! I forgot Fin!" Zoey sighed.

"Zoey!" Fin said, catching up to her, "Next time, please tell me when you're going to steal and run."

"I didn't steal!" protested Zoey. "She said we could get it free."

"You took the deluxe version with enforced titanium," pointed out Fin. "You were supposed to take the classic."

"…Oh well, Fin, why are you pressing on it?"

"…Because I'm not a criminal?"

"Feh, Blue's fine with it! Plus we got the rope!" Zoey said cheerfully, jumping up and down.

Fin sighed but didn't press on it more. Zoey then ran to Blue's again, flailing her arms around.

"BLUE! BLUUUUUUEEEEE!" Zoey shrieked, which almost caused Fin to break both her ear-drums.

"Hey!" Blue said in reply, acting like she wasn't rattled by the second shriek Zoey had shrieked.

"Let's set it up!" cried Zoey enthusiastically, handing Blue the rope.

"…What are they doing here?" asked Green in a slightly monotone voice, holding up a pokeball. "You said you would train…never mind."

"Oh, c'mon Green! Stay for cookies!" Blue begged with puppy dog-er, baby-growlithe eyes.

"Fine."

Blue walked past Green to get the cookies, and she brushed against him. His face got flushed, and of course Zoey noticed. She was also a big oldrivalshipping fan.

She went into the living room and turned on the radio, and it just so happened DJ Mary was playing a love song that was half over.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go, I want my life-'

Green shut off the radio, blushing furiously.

Zoey smirked, looking up at his face once more. 'His hair's covering his face!' she thought sourly. 'I can only do that, not him!'

"Okay, cookies!" Blue announced, coming in. "Who wants some music?"

"Sure," Zoey grinned, hoping another love song would be on.

Blue turned the radio on, receiving an ear-full of a love song.

'Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down? Down…

Even if the sky is falling down, down, down…'

"Ehem!" Green cleared his throat, flicking the radio off.

"…Cookies?" 

**OMG, I am so sorry for cutting it off there, but I want Fan-chan to have some writing some specialshipping in the next chapter, because I write too much specialshipping. So, I made this one an oldrival chapter! I don't own Every Time We Touch by Cascada, or Even if the Sky is Falling Down by Who-Knows-Who.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Fan-chan is now back and in action for ZAFA! XD Hope ya'll enjoy this chappie!**

**SS19-"**_**RED, YOU'RE IN FOR IT!**_**"**

**WARNING: THERE **_**ARE**_** SWEARS IN THIS CHAPTER! **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

* * *

Fin woke up, and immediately flipped open her DS Lite, which was on the nightstand, right beside her. She touched the PictoChat button, and saw Zoey was on right away.

* * *

**On Chat Screen**

Fin: Hey Zoey.

Zoey: Heyo, Finio.

Fin: So today is the day for Plan SpecialShipping to happen, right?

Zoey: Yup! Lookin' forward! Make sure you bring Red to Viridian Forest in about two hours!

Fin: 'Kay. Though what are you and Blue going to do with Yellow, then? What? Are you gonna do a girls' day out or something?

Zoey: Close. Change of the original plan. We're gonna have a picnic at Viridian Forest near this cottage. Then, after the picnic, we lock Red and Yellow in the cottage and watch the magic happen. Blue already told Red sometime yesterday about the picnic. Just remind him about it, and after breakfast, you'll both be going there.

Fin: Okay, then! I remember all that, now! I'm gonna go get breakfast now. So see ya in a little while.

Zoey: 'Kay, see ya, Finio!

Fin: See ya!

**Fin has logged out of PictoChat**

**Zoey has logged out of PictoChat**

* * *

"Okay, then," Fin said, "time to get breakfast ready."

She quickly changed and brushed her teeth, and then ran downstairs to cook breakfast. The last time Red cooked something, he made the 'something' become a burnt black crisp, which soon exploded into a black cloud of smoke, and then the pan he was using became ungluffed into fire. Luckily, Poli was outside his pokeball already, and extinguished the fire immediately, as if this was a daily occurence (turns out, it _was_ a daily occurence).

Ten minutes later, she finished cooking breakfast, which was a fresh batch of pancakes.

"Hey, Red!" Fin called loudly. "It's time for breakfast!"

There was a loud groan from up the stairs, and then Red came down.

"Awww... I wanted to sleep a bit more," he yawned.

She sighed. "Red, you _do _remember that we have to go to Viridian Forest today, don't you?"

"... We do...?"

"Yeah. Remember? Blue wanted us to wait there, because she wants to have a picnic."

"Now that I think about it, I do remember something like that."

"Exactly. So let's eat breakfast and then be on our way."

Red nodded, and started eating his pancakes.

'_Something is fishy here..._'Red thought, '_Why does it seem like this is another one of Blue's plans? Or... Maybe... does it have to do with Yellow and I? Not to mention, Fin and Zoey just appear out of the blue from- what do they call it?- North America, was it? I still don't understand... Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I should just enjoy these pancakes. Definitely better than mine, which usually always end up all burnt and black for _some_ reason.'_

After fifteen minutes passed, Fin and Red both finished breakfast, and were ready to go to Viridian Forest.

"How far away is Viridian Forest, anyway?" Fin asked as they both started walking along the road.

"It's not too far," Red replied. "It takes about ten minutes if you're running there, twenty minutes if you're walking there, and two minutes if you're flying there."

"Ohh... I see. So it's going to take about twenty minutes for us to get there?"

"Yup. Unless we run a bit, or fly. Do you want to fly?"

"... No thanks... That's something I don't wanna try."

"Okay," Red wondered for a moment, and then asked, "why don't you want to try?"

"I'm afraid of heights," Fin replied, as if it were an everyday occurence for her to be asked that.

"Oh, I see."

"Say, Red," Fin suddenly said.

"Yes?" Red replied.

"What do you view Yellow as? A friend? A fellow Dex-Holder? Or perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" Red repeated in a more questioning voice.

"Or perhaps... A crush? Maybe even a girlfriend?"

Red blushed furiously (for once he was_n't _oblivious!), and started walking faster by twelve times the speed he was walking a second ago. Fin merely speed-walked with him, and soon enough, they were at Viridian Forest. They heard a few voices a few meters away, and looked at the direction they were coming from.

"Yo, Finio!" Zoey yelled loudly. "Ya there?"

"Yes, I am! And do you have to yell so loudly? I think I'm half-deaf now!" Fin yelled back, except less loudly.

Zoey grinned. "Soorry... Well, since we're all here, let's have a picnic."

Fin and Red walked closer to Zoey, and then Blue and Yellow came into view.

"I know a perfect place to have a picnic," Blue said. "It's right by this wonderful cottage hidden under the Willow Tree."

"Willow Tree?" Zoey and Fin both asked. "There's a willow tree in Viridian Forest?"

"Not _a _willow tree," Blue explained. "_The _Willow Tree! Didn't you know? I thought _everyone _knows about the Willow Tree. Though they're just too scared to go anywhere near it, 'cause for some reason they think it's haunted... whoever made up that idea, anyways? If it were haunted, I wouldn't have been afraid to go near it, whatsoever." She suddenly did her signature laughing pose, where she put her hand in front of her lips by a few inches. "But then again, _I _am _Blue_, of course. And _I _am not afraid of a single thing." Then, she did what everyone (well, at least Fin) was dreading, and laughed. "Ohohoho!"

Fin sweatdropped as Zoey joined in Blue's laugh just for the heck of it, and face-palmed after they laughed for five minutes.

"Hello," she sighed. "Weren't we just talking about having a picnic?"

They suddenly stopped laughing, and replied, "Of course! Let's go!"

The two walked forward towards a worn-out road that had some moss growing over-top it. Yellow, Red, and Fin followed silently. After a little while, they arrived at the place where Blue had just been talking about, which indeed looked haunted.

The Willow Tree was quite tall, with long branches that drooped down in a graceful manner, and gentle leaves that had varying shades of green for each leaf. At a first glance, one would go, 'Oh, what a nice tree.' but at a second glance, if one looked carefully enough, it seemed to emit a gloomy aura. The gloomy aura made it seem haunted, which resulted in the many rumours of the tree being haunted.

"Well don't just stand there," Blue scolded, "come on!"

She walked over to the Willow, and disappeared behind the leaves and branches. Moments later, her hand came out, and signaled them to follow her. Red, Yellow, and Zoey all casually walked in, but Fin was hesitant for a second.

"Fin, watcha waitin' for?" Zoey asked. "C'mon!"

"Okay," she replied, and went behind the branches and leaves.

Behind the thick leaves and branches of the Willow was not what anyone expected: cold, dark, and scary. It was truthfully warm, bright, and welcoming.

There was jade-green grass surrounding every bit of land, and fireflies everywhere, emiting a blissfully glowing-green light. Next to one of the Willow's roots was a small, peaceful pond, and right beside the pond was a small cottage that was completely made out of logs. Nature seemed to blend perfectly in the Willow. Though the most surprising thing was that there weren't any pokemon to be seen or heard.

"It's really pretty here," Fin commented, "don't you agree, Zoey?"

"Yup. Sure do," Zoey grinned. "Though why aren't there any pokemon here?"

"Yeah, I agree with Zoey, why aren't there any pokemon here?"

"It's because the pokemon also get the impression the Willow is haunted," Blue explained, "you see, there was this evil group of villains a while back, and they used Viridian Forest for their experiments-"

"Team Rocket, right?" Zoey and Fin interrupted at the same time. "We know the story."

"Err... Okay... Anyhow, they did a few things, and then somehow gave this Willow a freaky aura."

"Let's just get on the the picnic," Green said grouchily.

Blue had dragged Green along (literally), even though he didn't want to. He was supposed to be at the Viridian Gym, taking the challenges of trainers who wanted to fight him. Even though his pokemon were trained to fight even without him, he had responsiblities as the gymleader of Viridian City. Thus, he wanted to end this as soon as possible, and get back to duty.

"Aww... There's no need to ruin all the fun, Green!" Blue scolded.

"Noisy woman."

Soon enough, Blue and Green both got into an argument, with Blue doing most of the arguing.

"Hey," Zoey whispered to Fin, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uhh... OldrivalShipping?" Fin whispered back.

"Exactly! That's definitely next on our list after Plan SpecialShipping!"

"Hmm... yeah, I agree. After that I'm guessing MangaquestShipping?"

"Errr... Let's talk about Mangaquestshipping on another day."

"Yeah. Not to mention, I think Red's growing suspicious of us. I'm pretty sure he had a 'is-this-another-of-Blue's-evil-schemes-again?' expression for a second just before he was eating his pancakes."

Zoey's face looked hurt. "Pancakes? You had _pancakes_ for breakfast and didn't invite me?"

"What's done is done already. Plus, I bet Blue's mom's homemade breakfast was a gazillion times better than mine. And aren't we getting out of the point, here? Anyways, back to the point. Red might be on to us, as much as that surprises me. Afterall, he is known quite well to be _incredibly_ oblivious. He's usually the last one to catch on for many things, unless it's related to pokemon battles."

"I'm not sure if Blue's mom's breakfast was better than yours or not, but she made these _delicious_ grilled cheese sandwiches. Aw, man, I could _definitely_ go for another one of those things again! Did I mention there were five layers of different cheeses? And after Blue and I finished our sandwiches, she gave us crème brûlée! It. Was. Awesome."

"Stop making me hungry already! Helloo, remember what I said? Red catching up on us?"

"Oh, yeah. Though I betcha anything he probaly thought he was thinking too much about it after."

"Good point, but it's never too late to be cautious."

"Yeah."

They turned their attention back to Blue, who was still arguing with Green. Though it wasn't much of an argument, as Green was _still _ignoring her.

"Um, Blue," Yellow spoke, "shouldn't we begin the picnic before it gets late? It's already twelve, and we arrived here at eleven forty."

"Oh, really? Twenty minutes have already passed by?" Blue asked.

Yellow nodded.

"Fine, let's get on with the picnic," she said, and then proceeded to throw a glare at Green, who ignored her, yet again.

She took out a basket from pretty much nowhere, and then pulled a neatly folded square of cloth out of it.

"Hey, Zoey, can you give me a hand?" she asked.

"Sure," Zoey replied.

They both unfolded the square of cloth to reveal a large fabric tablecloth, and then put it on the grass. Blue then neatly emptied the picnic basket out to reveal its mouth-watering contents.

"Wow," Zoey drooled, "that looks even more delicious than anything else in the world."

"Agreed," Fin also drooled.

Blue's mom had packed the picnic basket with the most delicious things she could whip-up. There was an assortment of various sandwiches, hamburgers, waterbottles filled with milkshakes, fruit, sushi, a plateful of small vegetables, and various desserts ,plus six plates with a few disposible utensils.

"Well," Zoey said, "what are we all waiting for? Santa Claus to give us our presents? C'mon let's begin chowing down! All this staring's makin' me hungry!"

"Couldn't have said it better," Fin agreed.

"Yup," Blue said, "let's begin now. And after we finish... We can have some... _fun_."

Zoey and Fin knew fully well what Blue meant by '_fun_'... aka, Plan SpecialShipping.

They all sat down on the tablecloth, grabbed a plate, and began taking some of the food.

Zoey took a double-decker grilled cheese sandwich, a pecha milkshake, some sushi, some noodles, a pecha berry, and helped herself to some crème brûlée, banana split, and mini-melts ice cream. Fin took the only triple-decker egg, rice, and (melted) cheese sandwich, which everyone else avoided because of its weird combination, lots of sushi, a pecha milkshake, an aspear berry, and some crème brûlée, and mini-melts ice cream. Red took a hamburger, sitrus milkshake, a few vegetables, and a crème brûlée. Yellow took a vegetarian sandwich, pecha milkshake, some vegetables, and bubble-gum ice cream. Blue took a large hamburger, mago milkshake, and a crème brûlée, plus mini-melts ice cream. And lastly, Green took a roast-beef and vegetable sandwich, jaboca milkshake, some sushi, and a few vegetables.

"Whoa, Fin, are you really gonna be able to eat all that?" Zoey asked, surprised.

"Yup," Fin replied, "why?"

"'Cause that's a lot of food."

"I could say the same to you."

"Good point. But your sandwich is _huge_! I mean, it's a _triple-decker _sandwich, dude!"

"Yeah, it is, I guess. But it looks _reaaally_ _good_. I'm surprised why everyone else seemed to avoid it like it's some sorta plague."

"Well, it's a sandwich with eggs, rice, and melted _cheese_. Normally, not many people would be willing to eat a sandwich with a combination as weird as that. But if it's good, tell me." Blue said.

"Um... Okay...? I personally think it looks perfectly normal. Except for the fact it's a triple-decker. Otherwise, it's perfectly fine." Fin sweatdropped, and then took a bite out of the sandwich. "Whoa, this is really, _really_ good! This is even better than the ones I made at home!"

"You made egg, rice, and melted cheese sandwiches at home?" Red asked, surprised.

"I made a lotta weird things at home. Afterall, when I'm alone and there aren't any leftovers, I end up making weird things. Usually they always have eggs in them, though." Fin replied.

"..."

Fin soon finished the last bit of her sandwich, and took a sip of the pecha milkshake.

"Wow, Blue, your mom is an _awesome_ chief!" Fin complimented.

"_Awesome_ is an understatement," Zoey corrected, "Blue, your mom is a wickedly _phenominal_ chief!"

"Thanks!" Blue sweatdropped, "I'll tell her that. Wait, Fin, you finished your sandwich _already_?"

"Yeah. Why?" Fin replied.

"'Cause, A, all of us haven't even finished our sandwiches or hamburgers yet, and B, you have the biggest sandwich!"

"Oh. Usually I'm the slowest eater in my family... Maybe it was because the sandwich was so delicious?"

"Maybe..." Blue sweatdropped.

Fin shrugged, and picked up the aspear berry to eat.

"Hey," Green said, "do you like sour things?"

"No, why?" Fin asked as she bit off a little piece of the aspear berry and chewed. Her eyes started tearing up, and she realized why Green asked that question.

"Because aspear berries are known to be very sour."

"You could have said that earlier!" Fin complained, a river of anime-style tears flowing from her eyes.

"..."

"Whoa, Finio, dude, is it really that sour?" Zoey asked.

"_Yes_!"

"Really? Can I try some?"

"Yeah... pull a small piece off," Fin replied through her tears, as she handed Zoey the aspear berry.

"Thanks," Zoey said as she pulled a little piece off the fruit, and handed it back to Fin, who gingerly took it back.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, Zoey," Blue warned.

Everyone, excluding Fin, who was still crying, watched as Zoey ignored Blue's warning, and popped the small piece of fruit into her mouth.

At first, it was really juicy. Really, really juicy, actually. After two seconds of chewing passed, she suddenly felt all the juicyness of the fruit become incredibly- No, _impossibly_ sour, and she began to cry a river of anime-style tears along with Fin.

"You should've listened to my warning..." Blue face-palmed.

After five minutes of crying, Zoey and Fin stopped.

"You can throw it out, if you want," Blue said to Fin, "I don't know why Mom packed an aspear berry, though."

"I don't want to waste any money, though," Fin said, "so I'll finish it... after the sushi, that is."

"Well, your choice. Just don't drown all of us in the river of your tears."

"Yes, ma'am!" Fin saluted.

Everyone had finished their sandwiches soon after Fin had finished her pile of sushi, and they watched Fin pick up the cursed aspear berry.

"Fin, are you sure you want to do this?" Zoey asked somewhat dramatically.

"Yes, Zoey. I'm sure," Fin replied. "But can you do me a favour?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"If I die, please take care of you-know-what."

"Fin! Please don't think that way!" Zoey said incredibly dramatically, as if she were acting in some drama show.

Everyone sweatdropped at this scene (except for Zoey and Fin, who were acting for humour).

Fin gulped, and then bit off a large piece off the aspear berry. Her right eye twitched for a moment, and then stopped. She forcefully swallowed the large, sour piece off, and continued eating the sour berry.

"Considering how big that piece she just swallowed was, I'm surprised the only reaction she had was her eye twitching," Blue whispered to Green, who was sitting the closest to her. Green ignored her, and chewed on a vegetable.

A few moments later, Fin finished every little bit of the aspear berry, except for the seed, sucessfully without crying.

"Fin..." Zoey started, "you okay? How did you manage to eat all of that aspear berry without crying?"

Fin's right eye twitched for a moment. "First of all, a _lot_ of willpower, and second of all..."

Fin quickly reached for her waterbottle filled with pecha milkshake, and drank half of it in one clean gulp.

"...I knew that the pecha milkshake is sweet."

"Oh."

"So, Zoey, which dessert are you going to eat first? I'm going to leave the best for last, so I'm eating the mini-melts ice cream first," Fin asked.

"Hmm... I'd say... the banana split first," Zoey replied. "Right after I finish my noodles."

"..."

"... That came out wrong, didn't it?"

"It sure did."

"Yeah... Anyways, let's finish eating, and then start the fun," Blue cut in.

"Agreed," Zoey and Fin said.

By the time everyone finished, an hour and a half had passed, making it one thirty. Blue had put everything back into the picnic basket, and glanced at Fin and Zoey. They both glanced back at Blue. They knew it was time.

"Finio," Zoey said, "wanna start this?"

"My pleasure."

Fin ran over to Red and Yellow. "Hey, can you two do me a favour?"

"Okay," they both replied.

"Follow me."

Fin ran to the wooden cottage, and opened the door. Red and Yellow looked at each other, and then followed Fin.

"C'mon~!" Fin grinned happily. "In here!"

And she walked into the cottage. Red and Yellow followed her in, and then noticed the door close behind them, and Fin not in the room.

"Um, Fin?" Yellow asked.

"Hello?" Red called as he walked towards the door.

There was a sudden 'click' from the other side of the door, as Red unsucessfully tried to turn the doorknob. The door was locked.

"Uh... Yellow," Red said, nervously, "I think we're locked in."

"Really?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should call for help?"

"Good point."

"HEY!" Red called as he banged his fist on the thick oak door, "CAN SOMEONE HELP US GET OUTTA HERE?"

Yellow joined in. "Um... HELP? BLUE, CAN YOU HELP US GET OUT?"

As the two called for help, Blue, Fin, and Zoey all high-fived each other.

"Plan SpecialShipping, total sucess!" they all cheered happily.

"Let's spy on them, now," Zoey said, "Blue, can you stay with Green?"

"Why?" Blue asked. "But okay."

Fin and Zoey ran to one of the holes in the wall to the side of the cottage. Fin peeked through the hole to see what was happening. Red and Yellow had long since gave up calling for help. They both were sitting on the polished wooden floor, thinking of ideas for getting out.

"Hey, Red," Yellow said, holding out a long piece of what looked like caterpie silk, "look what I found hanging on my straw hat just now."

Red looked over at what Yellow was holding. "Hey, isn't that caterpie silk? It looks a bit old, though. Wait... isn't that the same piece of silk Blue, Green, and I sent energy up to you with during the fight with Lance?"

"Yeah, it is," Yellow replied, "I'm surprised that I found it on my hat."

"Wait a minute..." Red thought, "Yellow! I got it! I can bust the door down with Saur's Vine Whip!"

"Of course! Why hadn't we thought of that before?"

Red grinned, and released Saur out of his pokeball.

"Saur, Vine Whip on the door!"

"Venusaur!" Saur cried, and hit bust the door down with his Vine Whip.

"Thanks, Saur!" Red thanked as he returned Saur back to his pokeball. "C'mon, Yellow!"

"Okay!" Yellow replied, and they both ran out the cottage.

Fin and Zoey, who were watching, were immensely pissed off. Their hard-planned Plan had crumbled to dust.

"Red..." Fin shook with anger, "you're as good as dead meat now!"

"No," Zoey shook with even more anger, "you're as good as shiskabobs, now!"

They both charged at Red with pitchforks (that they pulled out of thin air), and yelled like madmen.

"RED!" they screamed as loud as they could, "COME 'ERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!"

"Whoa!" Red gasped. "What's going o-"

"YA BETTER RUN!" Fin threatened, waving the pitchfork around in a dangerous way.

"Gah! Green! Help, please?" Red asked as he ran as fast as he could with Fin and Zoey chasing after him.

"Sorry," Green said. "You're on your own. I need to get back to the gym now."

Thus, Green left to return to his long-awaited duties.

"Good friend you are! Blue? Help?"

"Sorry, but you deserve it," Blue replied distantly.

"Oh, Red," Zoey said in a supremely sugar-coated voice that was obviously fake, "DIE!"

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP? ANYONE? YELLOW? HELP PLEAS- AHHH!"

With that, Red ran out of the Willow with Zoey and Fin chasing after him.

"Have fun~!" Blue called. "Well, Yellow, what are you gonna do?"

Yellow put on a worried expression. "I'm a little worried about Red. I hope he's going to be okay. It sounds like Zoey and Fin might really kill him. But I'm otherwise going to stay here."

"I think they _are_ going to kill him," Blue said. "But _if_ he's lucky enough, he'll probaly get away with about fifty major injuries, along with a few minor ones."

"Poor Red... Are you absolutely _sure_ he isn't going to get away without any injuries, Blue?"

"Yeah, I know that they won't forgive him."

Yellow started running the direction Red went.

"Hold it, Yellow." Blue grabbed Yellow.

"But Red's going to get hurt badly!" Yellow said.

"And so will you if you go."

"But... but... Fine," Yellow sighed in defeat. This was a battle she knew she couldn't win.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Red, Zoey, and Fin**_

Red huffed as he hid from Zoey and Fins' view, behind a large rock.

_Thank Arceus they won't find me here for a little while,_ he thought, _but they'll probaly find me soon enou-_

_WHACK!_

Fin had hit Red on the head with a branch. A very _big_ branch, at that. Red got a lump on his head, which was visible even though he was wearing a hat. Then, he started running again.

"RED!" the two girls screamed. "COME 'ERE! THAT'S NOT EVEN ONE-MILLIONTH OF WHAT WE'RE GONNA GIVE YOU! BY THE END OF THE DAY, YOU'LL REGRET EVEN USING SAUR TO KNOCK THAT DOOR DOWN!"

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

Fin and Zoey dragged the unconscious Red back to the Willow, with the Deluxe-Edition rope, of course. Both had different ends of the rope, with Red tied in a sturdy knot close to the middle of the long rope.

"Red!" Yellow said, "Oh my Arceus! Is he okay?"

"He's okay enough to live," Fin shrugged.

"But he's injured enough that he might spend the rest of his life in a hospital," Zoey added.

"Well," Blue said, "Alls well, ends well. Anyways, what did you do to the poor guy?"

"Oh, well..." Fin started off, "Hey Zoey, do you want to tell the story? It'd be much worth it to hear it from you rather me."

"With pleasure," Zoey grinned. "This is what we did to 'im:

"We hit him on the head with this fucking big tree branch, threw rocks the size of Arceus's ass at him, poked him like turkey roasting in an oven with the pitchforks, threatened to hit him with a grand piano, barely hit him with a _moldy_ falling tree, and lastly, kicked him in the kiwi's fifty times with shoes made of rhenium diboride that randomly appeared on our feet and disappeared after. Hence, the reason he's currently unconscious."

"That was fun," Fin admitted.

There was a pregnant pause. Yellow fainted, and Blue roared with laughter.

"Hahahahaha... Did you guys really do that?" Blue laughed, clenching her stomach, due to the fact she was laughing so much.

"Yup," they said together. "Though we wanted to do more, but we unfortunately ran outta ideas. By the way, is Yellow okay? I think she fainted."

"Yeah, she should be perfectly fine," Blue said. "The amount of swearing she just heard must've shocked her. Along with what you did to Red. Even I feel sorry for him."

Zoey shrugged. "Hey, he deserved it. Did I mention we did something else?"

"Wha-" Blue's eyes widened. "You _didn't_!"

"Oh, yes we did!"

"I can't believe you kissed him! I thought you're both SpecialShippers!"

"What?" Fin shrieked, "Of course we're SpecialShippers! I can't believe you'd even think about Zoey and I _kissing _-ew- Red! We both just threatened him that if he didn't admit his love to Yellow soon, he might never see the light of day ever again! Seriously, Blue. You must've eaten too much crazy gas or something when you were little! No offense, that is."

"None taken."

"Anyways," Zoey cut in, "Blue, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US? TO THINK SUCH THINGS... YOU ARE TRUELY HORRIBLE!"

"Hey, alls well, ends well, right?"

"Ugh, fine," she sighed. "Anyways, I _wonder,_ what pairing we should do after Plan SpecialShipping? What do you think, Fin?"

"Hey, how about MangaquestShipping?" Blue asked.

"Blue... I'm so sorry to say this," Fin said, "but Zoey and I would like to continue on by ourselves in our quest to get all the correct shippings together."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's because we decided we needed to do this by ourselves. It's not like your bad or anything, but we just need to."

"Bu-"

"Huh? What happened? Ow... My body feels sore all over..." Red muttered as he woke up. "And why am I all tied up in a rope?"

"I almost forgot about him," Zoey sweatdropped.

"I'll untie you," Fin sighed, and went to work untying the rope.

"Thanks-" Red's eyes popped out in surprise. "Wait, Fin? Zoey? Please don't hurt me!"

"Well, you sure must've scared him," Blue commented, impressed. "Good job! I wish I was there to view the whole scene."

"Trust me, you don't," Fin grinned. "It wasn't what _anyone_ would've called a 'pretty site.'"

"Yeah... But if you want, you can, I guess." Zoey shrugged, taking out a video tape that had a sticker that said, "Z&FRed" stuck on it. "I video-taped the entire scene secretly, because I knew you'd want to know what happened, in action."

"Thanks!" Blue grinned, and took the tape. "I'll watch it later at home." She then proceeded to put the tape in her bag.

"Okay, finished," Fin said to Red, "you can stand up now."

"T-thanks..." Red said. _I'll never view Fin _or_ Zoey in the same light ever again. Especially with what happened..._ he mentally continued.

Yellow woke up, and hugged Red in a friendly way, and then let go. "Red! You're okay!"

"Yeah... It's a miracle," Red grinned.

"Ahem," Zoey interupted, "Red, _remember_?"

Red suddenly looked panicked, then calm again. All in the same second. "Oh, yeah. Yellow, I'd just like to say one thing."

"Yes?" Yellow replied, confused.

Zoey, Fin, and Blue leaned in closer, anticipating what was coming next.

"I- I love to..." he started. "I love to battle!"

There was a pause, and the next thing that happened was there were three more lumps visible on Red's head. Despite him wearing a hat.

"RED!" Zoey yelled, her eyes blazing with fury, "YOU HAD THE ABSOLUTE _PERFECT_ CHANCE TO CONFESS- YET YOU RUINED IT! _BIG TIME_!"

"What she said!" Blue agreed.

"Red..." Fin said in a sugar-coated voice, her eyes all sparkly.

"Yeah...?" Red replied, unsure what was going to happen next. Afterall, he _did_ do what Fin and Zoey threatened him to do: Confess to Yellow his love. And his love was pokemon battles. Simple as that.

"Come here..." she pointed to the spot right in front of her.

_Uh-oh_, Red thought, _this doesn't sound good..._

"Okay...?" he said, unsure what was going to happen next.

"Fin! Here!" Zoey yelled, and tossed a branch the size of Shaymin.

"Thank- HEY! You call this a branch? This is the size of _Justin Bieber's_ _dick_!" Fin complained, then shrugged. "TAKE THIS, RED!"

And thus, Red had four large lumps, and one lump the size of a wailmer.

"Ow..." he complained, "that really hurt..."

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Fin shrieked, "THAT BETTER HAVE! OR ELSE YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF IN A FATAL CONDITION IN A HOSPITAL!"

"Wow. She must be really mad if she used the 'No shit, Sherlock,' comment while screaming," Blue noted.

Zoey started hyperventalating. When she was hyperventalating, it meant she was either really nervous, mad, or had lack of air. This time, she was mad. _Really_ mad, at that.

"Fin... IMMA KILL 'IM! GIVE ME THE BIEBER BRANCH!" she yelled.

"Erm, Zoey," Fin sweatdropped, "he fainted as soon as he heard you say that. Literally."

"Aw, come on! Why do you get all the fun?"

Fin sighed. "Fine... You can hit me with the Justin Bieber branch."

She gave Zoey the branch.

"Nah, it's not the same as hitting Red," Zoey said, and gave it back.

"Hey, wanna listen to Selena Gomez's songs now until Red wakes up?" Fin asked, taking her iPod Touch out of her jean pocket.

"Okay! Can we listen to _A Year Without Rain_?"

"Yeah, but of course. After that, _Off the Chain_?"

"Never heard of it, but sure! Then _Round and Round_?"

"Okay! Then_ Ghost of You_?"

"Well, you know all the songs! How about we listen to the whole _A Year Without Rain_ album?"

"Okay," Fin agreed. She turned the volume up to its highest, and started playing the album.

Red immediately opened his eyes, and walked over to Yellow. This time he knew what he had to do: Confess his love to Yellow, not his love of battling; his love _for_ Yellow.

"Yellow," he started. "I l-like you. Will you go out with me?"

"R-Red..." Yellow stammered. "O-of course! Yes!"

"Well, our mission is completed," Fin said, "let's return home!"

"Yeah!" Zoey and Blue agreed.

So they all went home, Fin staying at Blue's house to give Red privacy.

**At Dinner**

Blue's mom placed two steaming plates full of spaggheti and meatballs.

"Thanks, Hillary," Zoey thanked Blue's mom.

"Yeah, thanks, Hillary," Fin also thanked.

"You're welcome," Hillary replied. "Blue! Come down! It's dinnertime!"

"Okay, Mom!" Blue replied from upstairs, and she was down in less than a second. "Ohh, spaggheti and meatballs for dinner? Awesome! Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome, dear. Now eat up before it gets cold!"

"'Kay!"

With that, everyone began eating the delicious dinner.

"Wait..." Zoey began, "Hillary, what are these meatballs made out of...?"

"Milktank meat," she replied, "what else...?"

"..."

"Is she okay? She looks green."

"Yeah, it's just she doesn't like eating milktank meat," Fin explained, "she'll live."

"Poor thing! Is she vegetarian?"

"No, not at all. It's just the meat is different where we come from."

"Oh."

"So, Fin," Zoey started, her face now a pale colour, "what happened to Red? Do you know?"

She sipped some milk from her cup.

"Oh... Well, I don't really know if he went to the hospital or if he's making out with Yellow or not right now, which I doubt, but one thing's for sure. His kiwi's are _NEVER_ going to be the same. Ever. Again."

Zoey, who was still drinking the milk from her cup, had milk squirt out of her nose. Blue choked with laughter on her spaggheti, and Hillary calmly listened.

"Remind me to _never_ drink milk when I'm talking to you!" she laughed.

"Hey, didn't you say that on Gmail chat before?"

"Yeah, I did. Though thanks for making my computer screen all drenched with milk all those times!"

"Why, you're very welcome!" Fin replied with sarcasm.

Zoey rolled her eyes, and ate her spaggheti.

"By the way, you sure the milk you squirted out of your nose didn't go into your spaggheti...?"

Zoey's eyes popped out of their sockets, and she realized Fin was right.

"Ugh, that's nice to know," Zoey said. "Hillary, may I please have a new plate of spaggheti?"

"Why, of course, Zoey," Hillary replied. "Blue used to do that all the time when she was thinking about certain things she did to a poor boy in red."

Blue coughed. "Mom! It wasn't _my_ fault Red wasn't careful!"

"Yes, yes. It was _his_ fault when _you_ stole his first two badges," she replied sarcastically.

"I shouldn't have told you about that."

"Indeed, you shouldn't have."

* * *

**Well, that's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Oh, yeah. And I'd like to say a few things that you all might want to know. First of all, we're (SS19 and I) are not going to involve Black and White in this story, since they're still new, and we don't know their personalities. Second of all, ****when we finish this story****, we will have a sequel that's posted on SpecialShipping19's account. The sequel will be named **_**Zoey and Fin's Adventures: Return to PokeSpe**_, **or something like that. It's shortened name will be ZAFA:RTP. And a little joke inside the name is that if you remove the ':', you'll get ZA****FART****P. That was quite humorous when SS19 and I realized that. Well, see ya'll!**

**SS19: When I read Fan-chan's preview, I spit out 2 tangerines, making my computer screen a gross mess. I couldn't believ how evil Fan-chan was when she tole me that Red's kiwi's would never be the same...O.O**


	11. Chapter 11

Some swears…

* * *

Once they were finished dinner, Zoey went to Fin to discuss the sleeping arrangements. "So, Fin, you can bunk out in the bed next to mine! So we can talk about…ORS," Zoey said.

"ORS?" Fin asked, confused.

"OldRivalShipping," Zoey whispered to Fin. Luckily, Blue was nowhere in sight.

"OH! Why don't we do it via picto chat so we can make sure she can't hear?"

* * *

"Sure!"

_**Later**_

_**DS PICTO CHAT**_

Zoey: ORS.

Fin: Sure.

Zoey: A great chase again? It was so much fun!

Fin: Yeah, but wouldn't he just send Charizard on us? I mean, he is Green-the-all-knowing, right?

Zoey: …Why didn't Red do that?

Fin: He's too nice…

Zoey: Oh well! We're going to do it, whether or not it's safe!

Fin: ...Whether or not it's safe?

Zoey: You know what I mean!

**Zoey has logged out.**

**Fin has logged out.**

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"Breakfast!" Blue called in her helium-high voice. Of course, Zoey and Fin had gotten used to it.

"What are we having?" Fin asked.

Blue's mom answered, "Waffles and pork sausage!"

"Uh…I'll just have waffles and butter…" Zoey mumbled, turning a green once again. This time she was as green as an asparagus.

"I second that!" Fin added. She didn't care about what the meat was, but she was in the mood for butter.

"It's really good!"

"So, any shippings you guys going to do?"

"Uh, Blue, we're doing one, but please stay out of this," Fin told Blue, then popped a piece of waffle in her mouth.

"Fine," Blue agreed reluctantly, taking a sip of her milk.

"EEEK! I SWEAR, I DON'T WANT ANY SAUSAGE!" shrieked Zoey, backing away from a plate of innocent pork sausages. (Uh, someone help me out; should the pork be Swinubs or Grumpigs?)

"Uh, Zoey, let's sit down and eat," Fin said.

"Ok. Fin, would you care for some butter?" Zoey asked as soon as she sat down.

Fin's eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm on a diet, but…oh, a little wouldn't hurt…" Fin stabbed the whole slab of butter with her fork and put it on her waffle. She ate it, saying, "MMM…"

"Fin, if you please, may I have a touch of maple syrup?"

"Why, of course!" Fin handed the syrup pitcher to Zoey, who immediately dumped all of its contents on her waffle. Zoey took a cautious bite. "MMMM!"

* * *

_**After Breakfast, at Oak's**_

Green was pacing around in his room, thinking over the events of yesterday. He couldn't believe he hadn't helped Red, but it had ended well. Luckily, Prof Oak was out…somewhere, so Green had the house to himself.

"I can't believe what happened the day before yesterday! How could impulsive Zoey and weird Fin do that?" Green thought aloud.

"They almost figured out…I-I, l-like…Bl-"

"AHA!" Zoey cried, "WE CAUGHT YOU IN THE ACT! MWAHAHAA!" Zoey's eyes turned slitted and evil, like in anime.

"…" Green stared at them for a moment, remembered what happened to Red, and calmly sent out Charizard.

"Fire!" Fin warned.

Zoey jumped onto Charizard's head. "YA AINT STOPPIN' ME WITH A LITTLE –DAMN!- FI'A!"

Fin seat-dropped, then face-palmed. "She's going to get burnt…"

"I SAVED THE BIEBER BRANCH!" shrieked Zoey, whacking the poor, defenseless Charizard over and over on the noggan.

"And I thought she was a major Specialshipper…" Fin sighed.

"You got most of the fun, Finio! I want to beat up Green-the-all-knowing!" Zoey screamed back, still thwacking Charizard's head. _THWACK!_

Charizard fainted, falling on top of Green-the-mighty. Well, not so mighty anymore…

"GAH! My back!" Green gasped for air, "I…need…air…"

"HAHA! We shall get you to confess!"

"…What are you doing to Green?" Yellow walked up, staring at the heap of a trainer and pokemon.

"We want him to confess to Blue," Zoey said simply, dusting off her hands, "Now that we beat him up, I can throw away the Bieber Branch."

"Charizard!" Green wheezed, then returned the giant pokemon to its pokeball, and ran away.

Fin's eyes widened. "Uh…Zoey…"

But Zoey was already on the job. She grabbed a very convenient bronze spear and started running. "FIN! COME ON!"

Fin shrugged, grabbed another bronze spear and chased after her.

Yellow still stood there blankly, than gasped. "They'll hurt him like Red!"

Then she started running after them, too.

"COME 'ERE SO WE CAN GET YA!" yelled Zoey, waving the obviously pointy spear at Green.

"YEAH! I SUPPORT OLDRIVAL!"

"YOU'LL BE IN SOME FREAKING DAMN TROUBLE ONCE WE GET TO YOU, GREEN!"

Yellow, trying to catch up to the two crazy girl maniacs and the grandson of Professor Oak, was falling behind. "Oh, I can use Dody!"

She brought her Dodrio out and leapt onto it. "Dody, do you think Green will get hurt like Red?"

Her Dodrio snorted. '_He'll get hurt worse! He's actually putting up a fight, unlike Red.__ But he'll most likely survive using logic.'_

"Oh no!" Yellow gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, "Let's go a bit faster!"

Green really didn't want to end up like Red, but it seemed like all was over for him, until he remembered something valuable. '_ZOEY HATES EATING POKEMON MEAT!_'

"Zoey, Fin," He said when they came near, "Those spears are made out of a bronzong's skin."

Zoey skidded to a stop, making dust rise around her. She dropped her spear onto the dirt. "DAMMIT! I SAY NO TO SKINS, FURS, AND MEAT OF POKEMON!"

Fin, however, kept running. "ZOEY! THE BRONZONG DIDN'T DIE!"

Zoey perked up immediately. "WOO HOO!"

They started chasing Green again. They somehow ended up at the edge of a cliff, where most chases come to an end, one way or another.

"WE GOT YA!"

"I don't think so," Green said calmly, then brought out his Psyduck. Phyduck made the place where Zoey and Fin were fall down to the canyon below.

"GOD DAMMIT!" cursed Zoey, as she and her friend were falling, "WE'LL BE BACK, AND FIN'LL-"

"HIT YA LIKE SHIT!"

And they fell like stones, and technically, they were on a stone. Green looked at the falling girls. "They'll survive, somehow…"

* * *

_**At the Hospital, later**_

"Red, are you okay?" asked Blue, taking a look at Red. Red looked fine, except that when he walked…

"Yeah, the nurses are very confused on how I got this injured."

"Well, you should have confessed sooner-"

"RED! BLUE! Fin and Zoey are chasing Green!" Yellow cried. She had given up chasing them. "And Dody says he'll get hurt even more than Red!"

"Why are they chasing him?" asked Red, standing up. He winced.

"I don't know! But we must hurry!"

Blue got up, then sighed. "They must be doing OldrivalShipping."

"How do you know?" asked Red.

"Because," Blue tapped her foot impatiently, "They included that in their email. They put Green and I…kissing."

Red and Yellow both turned to look at Blue blankly. Blue huffed, "We'd better get to him, pronto!"

"You wanted Green?" a sinister voice cackled. (Ok, not really)

"He's right here," Fin handed a limp, unconscious Green to the 3 dex-holders.

"What did you do to him?" asked Blue, this time with worry.

"Oh, we poked him a few times with our spears, whacked his ass with my spare viola case, punched him too many times to count…we didn't kick his kiwi's because of an anonymous source…" Zoey explained.

"And before that, Zoey made Charizard fall on him."

"Oh! And you know what was fun? After we hit him with Bieber Branch 2, we chucked my math book at him, making him fall into the river!"

"We just only fished him out. If he dies, then how will ORS work?" Fin patted Green's spiky hair. "Oh, yeah, his hair took some poor Magikarp's eye out."

"But, we wouldn't have gone so hard on him if he hadn't made us fall in a canyon," Zoey added, huffing. "WE COULDA DIED! I bet he thought we were immortal…"

"W-Where a-am…I?" asked Green, becoming conscious.

"In the hospital," Zoey told him menacingly, her eye popping out of her head like in anime, "You only _just_ survived."

"Yeah," Fin added, just as menacingly, "You had better confess."

Green gulped slightly, then muttered, "Can we have some privacy?"

"NO!" The two girls (that belong in an asylum…probably) said.

"I-I…" Green looked at Fin and Zoey. They were both brandishing the spears from earlier.

"Blue, I-I-I…l-like…no, love you," Green confessed to Blue.

"…*HUG* *CAN YOU GUESS* " was Blue's response.

FLASH!

"This is so awesome!" Zoey cheered, waving her camera, "I am so using this against all ChosenShippers!"

"So…should we celebrate with a feast? I don't know about you, Zoey-o, but I'm hungry," Fin patted her tummy.

"OOOHHH YEAH!" Zoey jumped up and down, "CHEESE! PUDDING! DRAGON-FRUIT FLAVORED ENERGY DRINKS!"

At Blue's house

"So, what is the occasion for…octa-decker cheese sandwiches?" asked Hillary.

Zoey and Fin just pointed to Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. Red and Yellow were holding hands, and so were Green and Blue.

"Ah, I see," Hillary said, then raced off to start cooking.

* * *

_**Dinner Time**_

"THIS LOOKS ABSOLUTELY DEE-LISH!" Zoey told Hillary.

"Thank you," Hillary replied, smiling at Zoey, "And, thank you for making my daughter realize 'it'!"

"Mm…no…probemm…mm…" Zoey talked with her mouth full of deviled eggs. (…ew?)

When the group had seen the table, they were positive a 100 snorlaxes would have drooled. Which was why Red didn't bring out his pokemon besides Pika.

There was sautéed vegetables, egg pancakes, pasta, deviled eggs, egg rolls, onigiri, fried and salted tofu, roast beef, roast chicken (Zoey wouldn't touch those), and of course, oct-decker cheese sandwiches. For desert, there was crème brulee, tiramisu, flan, mochi, pecha cakes, and pecha pudding.

"I'm sure going to gain 100,000,000 pounds!" exclaimed Zoey, and then tore a huge chunk of her cheese sandwich with her teeth.

"Roger that," Fin hungrily bit into an egg roll.

* * *

_**Five hours later**_

"Oh my gosh, I can't…move…" complained Zoey. She had eaten 5 cheese sandwiches, 3egg pancakes, a mound of pasta, 4 handfuls of sautéed veggies, 2 flans, a tiramisu, 7 mochis, and 8 ½ bowls of pecha pudding.

"I…can…barely…talk…" Fin complained with Zoey. Fin had had 2 servings of everything salty, plus mochi and pecha cakes. She had even eaten another aspear berry to get stop the immensely sweet taste of one mochi. "Good…thing…manga…people…don't…get…fat…"

Miraculously, they had managed to finish, but just barely, even with Hillary helping out the 6 juvenile delinquents.

"What'll we do next?" asked Zoey, "We can't do anything!"

"Why don't we…just…give it a rest, why don't we?" suggested Fin.

"Yeah, and we should figure out who sent us to PokepSpe! I mean, I do have family over there…"

All of a sudden, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red stopped moving. Everything and everybody, besides Fin and Zoey had stopped.

"I sent you here..." a powerful voice boomed.

"What?" Fin gasped, "No way…"

"Yes. I am Arceus, and Dialga has helped me stop time. Palkia helped me send you from your realm to this realm. I had certain, ah, reasons to send you here."

"Can we know the reasons, Ar-uh, Lord Arceus?" Zoey asked, adding 'Lord' because of Arceus's rank-and power.

"Lord?" Arceus laughed. "Well, I suppose I am used to it, but from such an…impulsive, shall I say, girl, I didn't expect it. Well, the reasons are right now classified. I shall tell you when the time is right."

And with that, time resumed, and Arceus disappeared.

* * *

_**I am sorry for any droop in quality-after all, I am not Fan-chan! I am SS19. She is way better at making humorous scenes! But, before you go, I should tell you a funny story- I was thinking of making Fin and Zoey gladiators while chasing Green. All: "WE SHALL SPEAR YA!" But, I decided against it, because Delighted Slice's favorite character is Green, after all, and he requested not too badly. Don't worry, DS, like I said, his kiwi**__**'**__**s are fine! The breakfast scene was actually a real gmail chat joke Fan-chan and I made. It started when she did this: (^_^)# Which is: here's a waffle! But the only thing I changed was that in the chat, I didn't eat the drenched waffle, and Fan-chan did! **_

**Heyo, peoples! This is Fan-chan, here! I must say, this was quite the humourous chapter! And by the way, I believe SS19 is lying about me being better at writing humourous scenes! I am not as good as she is, and that is all I shall say. Next stop: Johto! ... I think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Fan-chan here~ I'd like to say that I'm going to (finally) update 'Will I Ever Get My Happily Ever After?' soon, with an extra chapter about Yellow celebrating Christmas Eve. I wanted to upload it sooner, though I'm still not finished it yet :(**

**Anyways, that's all I'll say for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Fin!" Zoey yelled, "dude! Wake up! it's already one P.M.!"

"Ughh... I wanna sleep longer!" Fin moaned.

"Wake up, Finio! Or else I'll spill ice-cold water on you!"

"Too bad. I do not care."

"Fine, then!"

Zoey stomped away to get a bucket of ice-cold water, leaving Fin a few more moments of peace.

"Okay, I feel awesome now," Fin said. "I'll trick Zoey..."

She grabbed a few extra pillows, arranged them under her sheets so that it looked like she was still asleep, took a recorder, recorded some things, and hid it in one of the pillows, turning it on, and hid just in time for Zoey to come into the room with a bucket filled to the brim with cold water.

"Fin..." Zoey started, "You sure ya don't wanna wake up?"

"Ughhh... Shut up and let me sleep in peace..." came Fin's voice from the hidden recorder.

_Yup, _Fin thought as she watched, _I predicted everything she's going to say. She can be really predictable sometimes._

"Fin... I'm warnin' ya!"

"Whatever..."

"That's it!"

Zoey dumped the whole bucket all at once at the sheets.

"Zzzz..." snored the recorder.

"WHAT? ARE YOU AWAKE? YO! FINIO?" Zoey bellowed, and then pulled the sheets only to find a wet lump of pillows and a dry recorder. "Fin? Where are you?"

"I'm over here," Fin said, coming out of the walk-in closet. "All dressed, teeth brushed, and ready."

"Ya could've told me you were awake!"

"Well, you wouldn't have gave me my peace if I told you I was awake."

"True..."

"Anyways, grab your bag."

"Why?"

"'Cause our mission for Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping is over. We should go to Johto next for Plan Mangaquestshipping. Although, we'll have to tell everyone."

"Oh. Good point. So Johto next!" Zoey said. "Wait... But how'll we get there?"

"You see, I found out a way to get our pokemon out from our pokemon DS games. I can take my Latias and Latios out of my SoulSilver game, thus giving us a way of transportation to Johto."

"Oh... Cool! I call Latios!"

"Sure."

With that agreed, they both put on their bags, and went down to the kitchen.

"G'mornin' Hillary, Blue," Zoey greeted.

"What she said," Fin yawned lazily.

"Good morning," Hillary greeted. "Say, why do you have your bags on?"

"We're leaving for Johto today."

"WHAT?" Blue spat her pecha juice out, "WHY? AND HOW'RE YOU GOING TO GET THERE?"

"We're gonna go to the Old Gee—er—Professor Oak's Lab so we can tell him," Zoey replied, ignoring the last comment.

"Without telling Yellow, Green, and Red?"

"We'll let Ol' Oak tell 'em for us," Fin explained.

"Aren't you two staying for breakfast?" Hillary asked.

"Sorry Hillary, but we aren't. We need to go to Johto as soon as we can so that we can get much more 'business' done," Zoey explained.

"Oh," Hillary said, "then the journey will most likely be at least a day long. You'll need some snacks and sandwiches plus bottles of juice or water."

"Don't worry! We can buy or ow—"

Hillary had shoved three bottles of pecha juice and three double-decker sandwiches to Fin and Zoey both. "I will tolerate none of that. You will eat _proper_ meals— Not that store-bought food, they aren't healthy at all for girls your age! And how you are going to go to Johto is very questionable, too! How are you going to get to a region a whole days journey away?"

"I can take my pokemon out of my DS games," Fin said. "Hillary— Thank you so much! Your generousity is of kindness itself. I cannot thank you enough. In fact, here."

Fin took a worn-out purple bag that was the size of her palm out of her bag, and gave it to Hillary.

"Oh? What's that?" Blue asked, munching on some bacon.

"I cannot accept this!" Hillary snapped, "I absolutely will not! You keep it— I have everything I need."

"This is to thank you for everything— our very gratitude itself to you. You _have _to keep it! And besides that, you haven't even opened it yet!" Zoey said.

Hillary sighed in defeat, and opened the worn-out bag. Inside the bag were two other bags. One was blue, and was small enough to compare to a small rock. The other was a bright purple colour. She opened the blue one first, and took out a silver sphere that had such luster that it could be compared to the Lustrous Orb itself.

"Oh my— I cannot accept this pearl—" she turned around, only to find the door wide open, and the two girls out of sight. "Lord Arceus, what am I to do?"

She opened the purple bag, and found light pink sand inside it. "Is this... Sand?"

Blue looked over her shoulder, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa! Where'd Fin and Zoey get that? That's Stardust! It's very rare, too! Including that Big Pearl! Big Pearls and Stardusts are both very rare! But where'd—"

In a blink of an eye, her mom was out of sight, running to Oak's Lab.

"I suppose I should follow her..." Blue sighed, and followed suit.

"Fin and Zoey!" Hillary yelled, bursting through the labratory doors. "I will absolutely _not _accept these tw—"

"_Young Ladies, I will absolutely _not_ accept these tw—_" Professor Oak bellowed at the same time as Hillary.

"TOO BAD! WE'RE GIVING 'EM TO BOTH OF YA, SO SUCK IT UP! PLUS, WE HAVE FOUR MORE OF BOTH ITEMS IN OUR BAGS!" Fin and Zoey bellowed even louder.

Green walked into the Lab along with Red and Blue. Yellow soon walked into the Lab, too.

"What's going on?" Yellow asked, "I could hear somebody yelling all the way from Viridian City!"

"... Oops..." Fin said, "Hey Zoey, I think we overdid it..."

"Ah, who cares? What's done is done already. So whatever," Zoey replied casually.

"Good point."

"Anyways, let's give the rest of the gifts to everyone."

"Sure."

Fin took four small bags out of her backpack, each one a different colour. She handed Yellow a golden coloured one, Blue a light blue one, Red a crimson one, and Green a lime coloured one. And before anyone could say something, the two girls were gone with nothing but a trail of dust marking where they ran.

"... Should we follow after them?" Red asked.

"Yeah," Green said, raising his brow at the items in the bag.

They all shrugged, and followed the long trail of dust towards the girls. A few seconds later, they saw a blue and red figure with Fin and Zoey's sillhouettes on them, preparing to take flight.

"Where're you two going?" Red asked. "And where'd you get Latios and Latias?"

"I took them outta my pokemon game," Fin said in a rush, "and we're going to Johto to get Mangaquestshipping together! Please don't tell anyone! Or else I'll ask Latios and Latias to whip your jolly happy arses..."

Red gulped, Green's face paled slightly, but otherwise nothing else happened. Except for Latios glaring at Green for no apparent reason.

"Well," Fin said, "we'll be goin' now! See ya'll!"

"I'll call Professor Elm to tell him that you're going to Johto!" Professor Oak said.

"'Kay! Thanks," Zoey replied. "Oh yeah— Blue, let's keep in touch! Here—" She threw a pink device to Blue, who barely caught it. "Let's talk sometime!"

With that, the two were gone in a breeze. Literally.

"What did Zoey toss you?" Yellow asked curiously to Blue.

"I have no idea, really," Blue replied, looking at the strange device. "Looks like —what did Fin call her machine?— an iPod Touch like Fin's. Except for the fact it's pink and it says 'PictoChat' on the back, rather than iPod."

The device was nearly exactly like an iPod Touch, except for the fact that —like Blue had said— it was pink, and said 'PictoChat.' Blue pressed a button on the side of the strange device, and the screen turned from pitch black to a light gray. After that, the gray disappeared into a menu with a few choices. The one that stuck out the most was the one that said 'PictoChat'.

A few seconds passed, and three other of the same devices floated down, parachutes tied onto them. They were the exact same as Blue's— except for the fact that the colours were different for each one. One was red—for Red, obviously— another was green—obviously for Green— and the last one was a bright yellow—for Yellow, of course. They each landed in the respective owners' hand, and everyone started talking about them. A minute later, a gray one came down, and landed in Professor Oak's hand. There was a note stuck onto the device:

_Sorry about that, Professor Oak. Your PictoChat device was the last to be parachuted. I hope you don't mind! Well, enjoy the device. _

_-Sincerely, _

_Fin and Zoey: The -ly Wonderful Match Makers _

"As impulsive as ever," Professor Oak sighed.

_**With Zoey and Fin**_

"EEEKKKK! GET ME OUTTA HEREEEE!" Fin cried, hugging poor Latias's neck so hard that she looked like she was about to be suffocated.

"Fin! Calm down! We're not that high up! See?" Zoey tried to calm her down.

Fin peeked downwards a bit— Only to find that there was nothing but clouds below them. "!"

'_Zoey, you didn't really help the situation get any better than it already was_,' Latios said telepathically to Zoey.

"Gee, thanks," Zoey replied sarcastically. "By the way, do you happen to have any barf bags? Fin looks like she needs one."

"So that I can barf in it and then use it as some sorta barf-bag-bomb by dropping the bag?" Fin asked jokingly.

'_She seems fine enough to me_," Latios said.

'_Latios— You're not— the one— being choked... here!_' Latias complained.

"Oh! Sorry," Fin apologized, and reluctantly let go of Latias's neck.

'_Thank you_,' Latias said, greedily taking in as much air as she could.

"You're welcome..." Fin said guiltily.

"Hey, Fin, want a 'shake and sandwich?" Zoey asked.

"Sure."

"Here—" she tossed the two to Fin. "—They look delicious!"

"Yeah!" Fin started eating the sandwich. "Absolutely!"

After they had finished their breakfast—lunchfest—whatever-fest, they had aboslutely nothing to do. Except for Fin, who had once again kept a grip on Latias's neck, except this time _much_ looser than before, which had relieved Latias.

"Yo, Fin, you bored or wha—" Zoey started, but was cut off with a loud snore. She looked at Fin, and saw that she was sleeping. "Aw, come on! Seriously?"

'_She nearly stayed awake the whole night doing all sorts of things. Such as finding those gifts all over the place, and also taking most of the time trying to somehow get us out of the device you two call a "Nintendo DS Lite."_' Latios reasoned. '_It's only natural she wishes to sleep right now more than ever._'

"Hey! I stayed up all night, too, you know!" Zoey said.

'_True... You stayed up all night talking to Blue about your plans, though_,' Latios replied simply.

"..."

The rest of the trip was pretty silent. Once, Fin almost fell off Latias (thank Arceus Latias had fast reflexes). Then, when it was about lunchtime, Latios and Latias landed in a forest.

"Hey! Why'd you two bring us to _Viridian Forest_?" Zoey complained. "It's been at least a few hours of travelling, yet we go less than a few kilometers?"

"Err... Zoey, this isn't _Viridian Forest_," Fin sweatdropped. "Look around a bit more. Remind you of anywhere in _Johto_?"

Zoey scanned the area, and suddenly had a confused look plastered on her face. "Uhh... I haven't been playing my Pokemon HeartGold in a while, you know... So I've forgotten a good chunk of the places..."

Fin sighed. "It's either I'm a Poke-Maniac, then, or I just remember things too much. I think it's the first one more than anything, though. Anyways, this looks like Ilex Forest. Afterall, when did Viridian Forest have a freaky atmosphere?"

"Now that you mention it, I agree about the freaky atmosphere thing."

'_Now, if you two don't mind_,' Latios started, '_Latias and I are going to take a rest. Get a few berries, too, I reckon._'

'_Yeah. Berries sound like a slice of Heaven 'bout now!_' Latias exclaimed happily.

"As far as I know, there aren't any berries in Ilex Forest," Fin said. "But Zoey and I have a lot of berries in our bags."

"Yeah, we do, in fact. We don't really eat berries, so you can have 'em all!" Zoey said.

'_Thank you for the offer, but we prefer berries we pick ourselves. Unless you happen to have pecha berries and sitrus berries, we'll go search for some ourselves._'

"As a matter of fact, those are the _only_ berries we have," Zoey chirped.

"Yup. Our _only_ berries," Fin said, tempting the brother and sister.

'_I suppose we shall take your offering, then,_' Latias said. '_You have our thanks._'

"Okay, then," Fin said, taking all the berries out of her bag, in addition a few oran berries. Zoey followed suit. "You two will need the oran berries the most for energy. So eat up!"

_**An Hour Later, in New Bark Town**_

"Latios, Latias, return," Fin commanded, returning the two pokemon back into their pokeballs. "Thank you for flying us here. In just five to eight hours, no less! I'm actually very happy that you two went fast for us. Thank you."

"I'm actually surprised. that they managed to turn a whole days' worth of travelling into a few hours..." Zoey mused. "It's pretty awesome, dontcha think, Fin?"

"Yup, sure is."

"Ah! You two must be Fin and Zoey, as Professor Oak told me in the call," a male voice said.

Fin and Zoey turned around, only to find themselves staring at a man with messy brown hair and a labcoat on.

"And Imma guessin' you're Prof. —uh— Elm," Zoey said, impulsively.

"Yup. That's me alright," Professor Elm grinned. "And I happen to study the two subjects of—"

"Unusual pokemon abilities, and pokemon breeding. Also, you're said to be the best in the subject of pokemon evolutions, according to Professor Oak," Fin cut in.

"Couldn't have said it better, myself!" he laughed.

"Ooh, who are these two beautiful ladies?" someone asked from behind Professor Elm. "Surely, they'd rather hang out with me rather talk about pokemon?"

"Who the Hell're you?" Fin deadpanned, annoyed. _I totally know who this is. I wonder if Zoey knows..._

"Dude, we know you're Gold of New Bark Town," Zoey sighed. "And by the way, we'd _rather_ _talk about pokemon_ rather than hang out with _you_! Heck, I'm eleven and Fin's twelve! And you're like what— fourteen?"

"Sixteen, actually," Fin offered.

"My point exactly."

"Oh, I see... So how does five o'clock sou— WHA? YOU TWO ARE FOUR/FIVE YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME?" Gold exclaimed, pushing Professor Elm out of his way.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that? 'Cause I'm getting sick and annoyed at the direction this is going at," Fin said.

"Agreed. Now I know how Yellow feels," Zoey agreed.

"Yup. Too true."

"Wait... You know Yellow?" Gold asked, surprised.

"Yes, we do. And we also know Red, Blue, and Green. Everyone else, we know, but don't _physically_ know them. And no, not through the Internet 'cause DexHolders are so famous," Zoey sighed.

"I just wanna say one thing. I. NEVER. WANT. TO. FLY. EVER. AGAIN," Fin stated, turning green a bit.

"All that flying must've had aftereffects for ya, dude."

"Yup. Suuuuree do..."

Professor Elm sweatdropped. "Er, yes, well, let us go to my lab so we can discuss a few things."

"Um, I was wondering though," Fin started, suddenly feeling slightly better. "Where's Crystal and Silver?"

"WHAT? You know them, too?" Gold exclaimed.

"We said we know everyone, but we don't know them _physically!_ Well, minus the Kanto DexHolders."

"Oh."

"Oh, well Crystal is out catching pokemon for Professor Oak," Professor Elm explained. "We don't know where Silver is, though. I'm afraid he has the tendacy of leaving without a word. Though I don't blame him..." He glanced at Gold.

"Hey! Whaddya mean by that?" glared the latter.

"He means that you are somewhat annoying and obnoxious," Fin said.

"WHAT?"

"Let's go... now..."

With that, poor old Goldilocks was left all alone in his tandrum.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the no-humour chapter... I wasn't in the mood... By the way, do you all like Haughtyshipping or Commonershipping better? Please vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you said you knew Crystal and Silver?" Prof Elm asked as they walked casually to his lab.

"Like we said, yes, but not physically," Fin sighed, slightly exasperated. They had said that a bunch of times all ready.

"Well, may I offer you a place to stay?"

"I'd like stayin' somewhere!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Would you like to stay at a place?"

"YOUR HOUSE?" Fin and Zoey were shocked beyond shock.

"No, no. I am sure Crystal will come back…" RING… "Oh, good timing—Crystal is calling."

"Hello, Professor Elm? It's me Crystal. I'm heading back now," Crys's voice could be heard through the pokegear.

"Okay, but Crystal? Could you do me a favor?" Prof Elm was walking briskly towards his lab.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I would like you to have these two eleven and twelve year old girls staying at your house!"

"Okay, Professor, I'll meet you at your laboratory to meet them."

With that, Crystal hung up, and Zoey cheered, "WOO HOO! WE GET TO MEET SUPER-SERIOUS GAL!"

"Did someone say 'Super-Serious Gal'?" Gold smirked, creeping up on them.

"OMG! GOLD, YA STALKER PERV!" Zoey and Fin screamed, whacking him on the head with a miraculously found branch, closely resembling Bieber Branch.

"OW! Why'd you do it so hard?" Gold clutched at his head. Just like Red, a bump was visible despite the hat.

"Well, you are a pervert!" Zoey pointed an accusing finger.

"What do ya mean?" Gold asked, trying to act innocent.

"WE KNOW YOU DID 'PAT, PAT' ON BLUE!" both girls yelled, heads growing huge like in an anime.

"How'd you see that? We were alone, I tell ya!"

"Never mind…" Fin came back to her senses and dragged Zoey away from Gold, who was very close to being strangled.

"Look," Fin whispered, "He doesn't know we fell from the sky…yet."

Zoey nodded, and reluctantly removed her hands from her—in Japanese standards—_senpai's _neck.

"So, shall we get going?" Prof Elm sweat-dropped at Zoey and Fin's sudden change in character.

"Yes, we should," Prof Elm continued walking, and Gold was noticeably farther away from Fin and Zoey than before.

After walking a bit, the four-o arrived at New Bark town, a.k.a. where Prof Elm's lab was.

Crys was standing there, a smile plastered on her face. Either she was happy meeting two strangers, or she had caught lots of pokemon for good ol' Oak. Zoey and Fin guessed the latter.

"Hey, Professor Elm," Crys greeted, "So, are these the girls?"

"Yes. This is-"

"Fin, age twelve!" Fin made a peace sign and grinned.

"Zoey, you can guess! We are on a quest here in the PokeSpe manga!" Zoey made a rock-on sign and also grinned.

To someone that was super-serious, the duo probably looked crazy. Crazy was good…right…?

"Well, you can stay at my place," she offered.

"WOOHOO!" Zoey punched the air and skipped towards what she presumed was where Crys's house was.

"Uh…Zoey…? My house is-"

"GAH!" Zoey's tripped-on-something-scream could be heard from the far away place she was.

"Hey! There's a house that says: Crystal's House!" Zoey pointed to a house in front of her.

"Yeah…" Fin sweat-dropped and ran towards where Zoey was probably at.

**With Fin and Zoey**

"Why'd you run off like that?" Fin asked Zoey who was rubbing her knee.

"Well, you know how manga people go some random direction and they somehow get to where they need to go?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Guess you found my house," Crys came running from some clearing on the right.

**Later, during dinner**

"Hope you don't mind take-out. I haven't had time to go grocery shopping," Crys started dialing in her pokegear.

"Hello? Yes, I would like the usual. Thanks."

Zoey muttered, "Is it meat?"

"Of course orange chicken is meat!"

"Uh…maybe I'll skip dinner," with that said, Zoey walked to their assigned guest room.

"Does she have a problem with pokemon meat?" Crys asked Fin.

"Let me explain," Fin explained how they fell from the sky and where they were from. She left out the chases and only told her how she and Zoey had convinced Red and Green to confess to Yellow and Blue.

"Oh, I see!" Crys replied as she took the steaming box of chicken. "Is she going to go hungry?"

"Nah, we have berries, and a few extra sandwiches, plus some 'shakes."

**After dinner**

"So, what have you been doing Zoey-o?" Fin asked when she walked into the room.

"I got the two HeartGold and SoulSilver legendaries out!" Zoey exclaimed, holding two pokeballs. She handed one to Fin, who looked inside to see her Lugia.

"Cool!" Fin put Lugia safely in her pocket. (COOL!)

"So, we should plan Plan Mangaquest right now," Zoey said.

"Yeah, I guess," Fin agreed, and the two began an animated conversation.

Little did they know, Crys overheard their conversation, mumbled, scared, "They're going to try doing Mangaquest!"

**In the Morning**

"Ughh…Fin? Ya up?" Zoey rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Heck, I'm up!" Fin's answer sounded alarmed and angry.

"What's up?" Zoey got up quickly.

"This."

Zoey looked at a piece of paper in Fin's hands. It read:

_Dear Finn and Zoë, _

_I have discovered your 'quest' in the 'manga'. Zoë, you might want to refrain from revealing your plans. Finn, thank you for informing me that in your world, we are in a manga. I figured it out._

_~Crys_

"SHE SPELLED OUR NAMES WRONG!" Fin and Zoey screamed, causing everyone within Kanto and Johto to wonder what the Arceus was going on.

**Okay, Fan-chan's previous chapter was really funny! I tried so hard to make it equally funny, but I don't know if I succeeded…TT^TT**

**Fan-chan here. I say that I humbly disagree with Ms. SSS! I believe her chapter is better, and by the way, I purposely spelt her name as 'SSS' just now. Can anyone get the trick question other than SSS and I? By the way, still needing votes for Commonershipping (Dia and Platina) or Haughtyshipping (Pearl and Platina)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples! Fan-chan here! Oh, noes! Crys has run away after finding out about Fin and Zoey's Mangaquestshipping Plan! What shall happen now? Read, to find out! By the way, I've got an awesome phrase (it's the name of a Facebook page): "****If the world ends in 2012, I've wasted my whole life in school. . . Lovely." Awesomeness! By the way, I'm so sorry about the late update! School's been a pain to the arse... And I have to write a speech... My topic? The 2012 Phenomenon! And another thing: I think I made this chapter random...**

_**Disclaimer: SSS (anyone figure the riddle out yet?), and Fan-chan do not own PokeSpe.**_

"I'M GONNA SUMMON EVERY SINGLE FREAKING LEGENDARY I HAVE AT CRYS!" Fin bellowed, pissed off.

"AND IMMA SEND ALL MY POKEMON AT CRYS!" Zoey bellowed. "HOW DARE SHE SPELL OUR NAMES WRONG?"

"I'M GETTING MY WHOLE TEAM OUTTA MY SOULSILVER NOW!"

"SAME! EXCEPT THAT MINE IS HEARTGOLD!"

They both quickly took their pokemon out of their games, with Fin putting her Latios and Latias back in.

"I took my Typhlosion, level 72, Lugia, level 61, Snorlax, level 51, Noctowl, level 42, shiny Gyrados, level 38, and Ditto, level 37, out. Maybe instead I should take my Pokemon Diamond team instead, though... What about you, Zoey?"

"I took my Pikachu, who's nickname is ChuChu and level is 100, Altaria, level 89, Togekiss, level 98, Igglypuff, Latios, level 100, and Wigglypuff, level 92," Zoey replied.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS'S ASS!" Fin swore. "THAT'S ONE HECK OF A HIGH-LEVELED TEAM! IF MY SOULSILVER TEAM TRIED TO BATTLE YOURS, I'D LOSE IN A MATTER OF MINUTES! THE ONLY TEAM THAT COULD STAND UP TO YOURS WOULD BE MY DIAMOND TEAM!"

"What level are the pokemon in your Pokemon Diamond?"

"They're all level 100."

"Oh. That makes sense. But then again, it also depends on how much they like you and what strategy you use. Though you don't really need a strategy if your pokemon is way higher-leveled than the opponent's pokemon. 'Cause then it's most likely you'd get a one-hit K.O..."

"Yeah, I know... That's why I prefer to have my pokemon high-leveled. Though on SoulSilver, it's a bit hard, since there aren't many good training places..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Anyways, are we gonna capture Crys, tie her up with the Deluxe Rope, and drag her happy butt back?"

"Yeah. Let's ask her mom."

They both then ran downstairs, nearly frightening Crys's mom.

"Oh! Wow, Crys sureee has some odd friends! In a good wayy," Crys's mom added.

_I could say the same thing to you, except that you'd be the 'odd' one in the sentence..._ Zoey and Fin both thought. _What's with the pink outfit...?_

Crys's mom was wearing a lot of pink—Too much for anyone's health. In fact, Fin, along with Zoey, was about to up-chuck due to all the pink-ness. She tied her blonde hair into two high pigtails, decorated with a pink headband on her head. She wore a pink shirt with a blue wobuffet embroidered into it, a hot-pink plaid skirt, light pink loose socks, and bright pink shoes. Overall, she was a Barbie doll that was heavily decorated with pink.

"Um, do you happen to know where Crys is?" Fin asked.

"Actuallyy, shee left a littlee whilee ago... Shee told mee that shee had to go help Professor Elm to catch pokeemon..." Crys's mom replied.

**(A/N: Remember: Crys's mom emphasizes the 'e' sound a lot, so yeah.)**

"Oh... Okay, thanks!" With that, Zoey and Fin ran out of the house with their bags, leaving none of their belongings at Crys's house.

"Hm... Maybe we should ask Professor Elm?" Zoey suggested.

"Good idea," Fin agreed.

They both rushed to Professor Elm's Lab, slamming the doors open.

"Whoa!" Professor Elm yelled, surprised at the two girls' sudden entrance. "There's no need to slam the door open..."

"Yeah, but we'd like to know if you know where Crys is," Zoey sighed.

"Oh, Crys? I don't kn—"

"Why'd you two pretty girls want to talk to Super Serious Gal? Shouldn't you two hang out with me instead?"

_Ugh, that guy's starting to get on my nerves, _Zoey thought, then said, "Uh, Gold... You _do_ know Fin sends guys to hospitals... right? She is the one who mostly hit Red... I also did, too, but she hit him in a certain 'place' a few more times... And a few other places that are less painful..."

Gold sweatdropped nervously. "Now that I think about it, I _was_ told that Red and Green both were in the hospital..."

"Oh yeah, we also injured Green," Zoey commented, "but we went easier on him. Much, much easier. In fact, he made it out in one piece. He only had to stay in the hospital for less than a week. Red, on the other hand, still has to visit the hospital every few hours..."

Gold gulped. "Red _did_ tell me he was in the hospital for some reason... I thought he walked into a tree, again. But I doubt you two injured him."

"Well, he _did_ do a certain something that made us pissed off," Fin waved the matter off. "By the way, Gold, would you like to feel the same pain Red felt? I'm quite sure you'd like it there in the Kanto hospital. Well, I guess you can go to the Johto hospital, too... but it's much nicer at Kanto! Plus, you'd be able to talk to Red when he visits!"

Gold's face suddenly darkened a bit, and he gulped again. Then, he did a dumb move. "Yeah, sure. _Sure_ you did all that to Red."

"You wanna see, huh?"

"Yeah. I want proof." Gold childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Evidence, huh? Well then, is _this_ enough evidence?" Fin asked while swinging her right leg swiftly, and then kicked Gold between the legs.

"Gah!"

"Oh my." Professor Elm called the Johto Hospital.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"See? I told you Fin sends guys to hospitals!" Zoey yelled as the ambulance truck drove away with Gold in it.

"He should have listened to the warnings," Fin sighed. "He should have listened. Hopefully his mom won't sue me or anything if I injured him too bad..."

"Nahh... If he was able to stay stuck in time in the Mask of Ice incident, he should be okay enough," Zoey said. "Hopefully that'll teach 'im a lesson that he never forgets. Or else his kiwi's may as well never be the same _ever_ again - just like Red's poor kiwi's."

"Actually, Red should be fine in one year... or so..."

"Oh. Well, make it pernament damage for Gold," Zoey smirked.

"Haha, good point," Fin laughed, then paused for a second.

"Hm? Fin?"

"OH SHIT! HE MIGHT'VE KNOWN WHERE CRYS WENT FOR ARCEUS'S GREAT HAIRY ARSE'S SAKE!" Fin panicked.

"OH SHIT! GODDAMMIT!" Zoey also panicked.

"Back to square one..."

* * *

_**After a lot of Panicking and Swearing at Arceus in the Heavens...**_

"Maybe we should go to Cherrygrove and ask if anyone matching Crys's description was there...?" Zoey suggested.

"Maybe..." Fin agreed. "Yo, Prof. Elm, we're leaving now. Thanks for helping us!"

Professor Elm smiled nervously, his glasses askew. "Y-you're welcome..."

**(A/N: Let's just say he was scared from witnessing Fin and Zoey's panicking/swearing and end it at that...)**

With that, the two girls were gone within a millisecond.

"D-do I really have to step in the grass?" Fin stammered.

"Well, we can't really get to Cherrygrove any other way, can we?" Zoey replied.

"We ca—"

"Well, we could," Zoey interrupted, "but what if Crys was on this route, and we just flew by her?"

"Damn... you just _had_ to come up with a smart reply, didn't you?"

"Yup, sure did, Finio."

"Sure did, indeed, Zoey-o."

"..."

"HOLD IT!"

"Whoa! Fin, yeh trying to scare the Latios outta me or what?"

"I think I've got an idea on where Crys is..." Fin explained. "I've got my iPod Touch and DS Lite with me. You've got your DS Lite with you. We both have at least one pokemon game with us that has the Johto region in it."

"Yeah, and...?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe there's a way to somehow track Crys down. You know, kinda like in those movies?"

"Oh! Like those spy movies and stuff?"

"Yeah, just like that!"

"Well, it's obviously worth a try, then!" Zoey grinned, flipping open her DS and turning it on. "Ah— My DS isn't working..."

"WHAT?" Fin asked, looking over.

Zoey pushed the on/off button again, and her DS turned on for a moment— and then the screen was pitch black again.

"... Er, Zoey, have you been charging it recently?" Fin sweatdropped.

"Oh... oops..." Zoey scratched her head guiltily. "I've been so caught up in our plans that I didn't charge my DS... but then again, I don't have my charger with me, so yeah."

"Oh Godshittingmonkeypiss," Fin swore.

"Wait, do you have yours?"

"No, I've been getting my Zapdos out of my SoulSilver game, and asking him to zap my DS with his quadrillion watt Thunderbolt," Fin said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh, really?" Zoey asked, not noticing Fin's hint of sarcasm. "Can you ask him to do that for me?"

"... Zoey, you _do_ realize quadrillion watts would basically destroy your DS, right?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well, you can use my DS for now. I'll just use my iPod."

"Okay," Zoey said, taking the DS, and turning it on.

"GAHH!" Fin groaned.

"Whoa, what?" Zoey asked.

"WHY THE HELL DOES MY iPOD HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG TO TURN ON? IT PRACTICALLY TAKES HALF A MINUTE TO TURN ON!"

"Fin, you really gotta calm down..."

"Huh? Oh, cool! Since when did I have a PokeGear app?" Fin asked, looking at her iPod screen.

"... Why is there a PokeGear button beside the PictoChat button...?" Zoey asked, staring at the DS touch screen.

"Dunno... Let's just click the darn PokeGear applications!"

"'Kay..."

They both pressed the PokeGear applications, and surprisingly, the two items became PokeGears. Though there was one exception: There was a 'Track Person' button...

_**CLICK**_

_What person would you like to track down in the Pokemon World now, Madamoiselles Finishé Nel Ecrulatie and Zoey Katelyn Drinicka?_

"Whoa - They transformed and they both talk!" Zoey gasped in her 'venomoths-are-way-bigger-than-I-thought' voice.

"Somehow, I'm now thinking of the old anime, _Sailor Moon_ after seeing the DS and iPod transforming into PokeGears..." Fin sweatdropped as Zoey looked at her, crazy. "I'm just talking randomly, okay?"

"Er... Okay!"

_Madamoiselles?_

"Er... Crystal..." Fin said, "we're searching for Crystal."

_There are thousands of 'Crystal''s in this world. Be specific for whom you're talking about, please._

"Crystal... Assistant of Professor Oak, Pokedex holder, and the 'Capturer'."

_Ah, yes. Crystal the Pokedex holder... She is hiding within Mount Silver right now. The peak of Mount Silver, might I add. She's lucky today the weather there is sunnier than usual, or else she'd be dead by the mere temperature of the wind!_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fin said, and the two pressed a random button on each PokeGears, returning them to the original forms.

"Well, here's your DS back." Zoey gave Fin her DS back.

"Thanks." Fin tucked the DS and iPod back into her bag. "Say, would you like to take a ride on my Lugia? It's going to be much faster on him... Yes, I know he's genderless, though I prefer to refer to it as 'him', as 'it' is just offensive, and 'her' doesn't fit. At all."

"Sure."

"Okay! Lugia, c'mon out!" Fin threw an ultraball out.

'_I presume you want me to bring you two to the peak of Mount Silver?_' Lugia asked telepathically.

"I only wish you could, but I already know you can't fly to the peak," Fin sighed. "Bringing us to the entrance is more than enough, if you please."

'_Ah, so you know already. Rather, if you brought Ho-Oh out in my place or something similar, she could easily fly you up to the peak. Afterall, she _is_ a fire-type. Plus, she has Sunny Day. I have Rain Dance._' Lugia glanced at what was barely visible of the Bell Tower.

"You're awesomer, though!" Zoey said.

'_I imagine you are the infamous 'Impulsive Zoey' I've heard so much about? Nice to meet you. Now, hop on. We've been chatting for far too long._'

Fin and Zoey happily hopped onto Lugia's large back.

'_Oof! What the Mew... How _heavy_ are you two? I mean, I knew Fin was heavy, but this is just overkil_—'

"Say anymore, and _I'll_ give you something to go overkill about," Zoey threatened.

'_And I can Aeroblast you or drop you in mid-flight anytime I please. Which one is a better choice?_' Lugia calmly replied, a glint of amusement showing in his eyes.

"_Damn..._ Fin, _why_, I repeat: _WHY_, must you have a literally smart-assed Lugia?" Zoey cried.

"Hey, isn't that a good thing? At least he's not some idiot who's easily tricked," Fin replied.

"Aw, come on, reall—"

"Zzzz..." Fin snored, lying down on Lugia's warm back.

"WHY, ARCEUS, _WHY_ MUST YOU TORTURE ME?"

* * *

_**After a Lot of Snoring, Shouting to the Heavens, and Flying**_

"Finally! We're _finally_ here!" Zoey sighed, content that she no longer had to withstand extremely smart-assed comments from a _certain_ smart-arsed Lugia...

"Huh? We are?" Fin said sleepily, waking up and moving to a sitting position.

"Yeah, we are." Zoey jumped off Lugia's back. "By the way, Fin, your hair's standing up in all different places."

"Well, hopefully I look freaky enough so that I'll scare half the stool outta those pokemon in Mount Silver..." Fin said, hopping off Lugia and returning him.

"Well, we shalt now start our journey through the deviously evil Mount Silver," said Zoey.

"Yes, we shalt," Fin said.

They both bravely marched into the Mount Silver.

"—_Say_, I wonder... Wouldn't it be cool to randomly meet the GameVerse Red while going through here?"

* * *

In the GameVerse Pokemon world, Red sneezed as he stood upon the platform on the peak of Mount Silver. He had a thin layer of snow covering him.

"The cold must be getting to me," he muttered so quietly that it was just _barely_ audible, and shook off the thin layer of snow on him.

"Pika?" His Pikachu twitched an ear, and proceeded to climb onto his shoulder.

* * *

"I guess it would..." Zoey replied. "But it might be weird at the same time... I mean, GameVerse Red in the world of _PokeSpe_?"

"Good point," Fin agreed.

* * *

_**After an hour**_

"Shh..." Fin shushed. "Look— I think that's Crys's tent on that platform... Okay, let's stay quiet... we do _not_ need her to know it's us..."

They both walked along on the narrow, but steady, way to the platform. The platform was larger than the games gave it credit for... it was about ten meters x five meters big.

They reached the tent, and looked at each other, then opened the tent.

"Wha?" Came the familiar voice of Crys. "How'd you two find me?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t," Fin and Zoey both said, sticking their tongues out. "Why don't you pack up now? Afterall, we did find you."

"Fine," Crys sighed. "I give up for now. I'll pack up."

Crys quickly packed up, and within minutes, she was done.

"Hiya!" Zoey impulsively used the Deluxe Rope to bind Crys. Fin gagged Crys.

"I feel like I'm kidnapping... Screw that, make it Crysnapping..." Fin sweatdropped.

"Mmph! Mmmmph!" Crys struggled, but found no avail, whatsoever.

"Lugia! Please bring us to New Bark Town!" Fin released Lugia out of his pokeball.

"Uh, Fin, I think I'll just go on my Altaria..." Zoey released her Altaria nervously.

"Hm? Okay."

* * *

_**At New Bark Town, Three hours Later**_

"Ack! It's _Lugia_!" a male voice yelled, obviously Gold.

"Yeah, yeah. _So, how did you like your trip to the Johto Hospital_?" Fin innocently asked, hopping off Lugia.

"Not too bad, really. I met this _really_ sexy nurs—"

"Oh? Shall I _kick_ you again? Or rather, would you like me to _knee_ you? You haven't seemed to learn your lesson just yet. Such a shame, too. Because Zoey and I planned something..."

As if on cue, Crys fell off of Lugia and hit the grass, still all gagged and tied up.

"Whoa! What happened to Super Serious Gal?"

"Meh... We just did a few things... Like climbing to the peak of Mount freaking Silver." Zoey jumped off her Altaria mid-air, and landed on the soft grass without a single flaw in her motion.

"That... was awesome, man," Fin complimented, returning her Lugia.

"Thanks!" Zoey replied, returning her Altaria.

They both un-gagged and untied Crys, who was glad, and then pulled her up to standing position. They then pushed her so that she was facing Gold, and then—_SHOVE!_

Professor Elm, who just walked out of his Labratory to see the scene, blushed, adjusted his glasses, and fainted.

Crys and Gold were kissing, well, _not exactly_. When Zoey and FIn both shoved Crys forward, she ended up accidentally lip-locking with Gold, whom very much enjoyed it. Crys, on the other hand, was blushing furiously, and quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"... Um, erm..." Crys panicked.

"MANGAQUESTSHIPPING, FOR THE WIN!" Fin and Zoey both shrieked in fan-girl voices.

Gold smirked, and made his move. "I love you, Super Serious Gal."

Crys made an 'O.e' expression, and then fainted from shock and embarrassment.

"Damn... I think I screwed up on that part..."

**So, um yeah. That's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if this didn't meet any of your expectations for humour... I think I lost my sense of humour! TT^TT**

**While writing this chapter, I occasionally did the typo of writing Gold's name as 'God'... and so, yeah... it was so awkward. Imagine reading some of those parts that had 'God' instead of 'Gold'... O.e**

**Well, vote for Commonershipping (Dia x Platina) or Haughtyshipping (Pearl x Platina)!**

**Anyone figure out the SS19 riddle yet? If not, don't worry - the answer will come soon...**

**Please review!**


	15. The Pure Chapter of Uh, WHAT WAS IT?

**Yo! Fan-chan here! Though in this one, let's just call me by my real name - Joanna... **_**Just this once!**_

**A random conversation SpecialShipping19 and I had together... Let me say that she was 'dead', and to revive her I had to threaten that I was going to make chapter 14 of ZAFA a yaoi chapter...**

**So, Blue basically takes over Fan-chan... and all that. Please note that Fan-chan, Fin, and Joanna are all seperate people! And so are SpecialShipping19, Zoey, and SS19!**

**Joanna and SS19 are the creators of Fin and Zoey; We, the actual people!**

**SpecialShipping19 and Fan-chan are our 'authours side'**

**Fin and Zoey are Fin and Zoey!**

* * *

Fan-chan/Blue: Ohohoho! (I have the Blue Disease)

SpecialShipping19: NOOO!

Fan-chan/Blue: Ohohohoho! What's wrong, _Zoey_? **(A/N: Note that Blue doesn't know that we created Zoey and Fin, and that they're our PokeSpe counterparts...)**

SpecialShipping19: YOU...YOU...

Fan-chan/Blue: Are you mesmerized by my amazingness? Ohohoho!

SpecialShipping19: YOU BASTARDESS! YOU TOOK OVER FIN!

Fan-chan/Blue: Oh, my... Is that how you treat your fellow friend, Zoey? ***Baby Growlithe eyes***

Fan-chan/Blue (**Cont.)**: Oh my, you must be dazzled by my amazingness indeed! Ohohoho!

SS19: ***Melts into pudding* **GAH! YOU REMIND ME OF FInIO! (I named one of my mini stuffed animals that are soo cute after you! (Fin-eye-o, though you are Fin-e-o) Finio is a rabbit w/ a monkey tail! Super cute!)

Fan-chan/Blue: Ohohoho! Why, thank you, Zoey! Now - choose: Blackmail or evil plan?

SpecialShipping19: What do you mean? ***Cowers in fear***

Fan-chan/Blue: Oh - you should know. ***Smiles evilly***

SpecialShipping19: ***Gets Yellow Disease; Yay!***

Fan-chan/Blue: Ohohoho! You get blackmail from me, or work with me to do an evil plan? To get a _certain_ shipping together...

SpecialShipping19/Yellow: Blue-san, I shall not allow yaoi to happen...

SS19: DIEWTGL IS UPDATED!

Joanna: OMG! Really?

Fin: WTF? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?

Joanna: STFU.

Fin: Yes, ma'am

Joanna: Well, Imma taking over, see ya, Fan-chan! ***Kicks Fan-chan outta the picture***

SS19: We're your insane CREATORSS! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! ***Evil laughing face***

Joanna: LOL ***Kicks Fin so that Blue Disease is gone***

Fin: Oh... ZOEY-O, WE SHOULD BE CHASING CRYS! C'MON, ZOEY! WE MUST CATCH THEE ESCAPEE, CRYSTAL!

Zoey: Yellow disease took over...***chokes***

Joanna: ***Kicks Yellow Disease brutally out of Zoey*** NOW GOO! BEFORE MANGAQUESTSHIPPING NEVER HAPPENS!

Zoey: IMMA CHASE 'ER! ***Runs after Crys***

Fin: DITTO! ***Runs after Zoey***

Zoey: ***Stops*** WAIT! MS. JOANNA!

Joanna: WUT?

Zoey: WHAT DO WE DO? YOU'RE THE AUTHORESS OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN!

Joanna: CHASE AFTER CRYS! DUH! NOW GO BEFORE I KICK YOU WHERE I KICKED RED!

Fin: Didn't Zoey and I kick him _there_?

Joanna: No, you were framed by me, and then I gave you my memories! ***Evil grin***

Zoey: 'KAY! ***GRABS BEIBER BRANCH!***

Fin: ***FOLLOWS***

Zoey: Uh, aren't I SpecialShipping19!

SS19: COME THE F*** ON! CHASE 'EM!

Joanna: AGREED! BEFORE WE KILL YOU TWO!

Fin: OKAY! YES MAAM! ***Runs away in fear***

Zoey: YES! ***GRABS PITCHFORK AND HANDS FIN BEIBER BRANCH 2***

* * *

**So, um, yes. Completely a pure random conversation on Gmail chat... I understand if nobody understands any of this... =.=;;**

**Btw, this was BEFORE chapter fourteen was updated, so yeah.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Yo, dudes, yo! Okay, since Fan-chan revealed her name, I think that…er, it's my duty…to reveal mine…when we have another random gmail chat, which I assure you, happens very often! XD Ahh…and we're in my turf. I don't really own HeartGold, actually, but I do play Ruby, so Hoenn…wonderful! _**

**_Disclaimer: Fan-chan and I don't own Pokemon™ Special. If we did…farewell to those luckyshipping theories! _**

Zoey screamed in Crys's ear, "WAKE UP!"

Fin sweat-dropped, "I think she's deaf now."

"Oh, c'mon," Zoey shook Crys, "I'm not that loud."

Crys, apparently, was awake. "Uh…what happened?"

"I think ya know!" Zoey did a rock on sign. "IT WAS UBER AWESOMENESS!"

"I love you, Super-Serious Gal," Gold repeated to Crys, looking straight into her eyes. She smiled hesitantly.

"Er…I love you, too," She replied, hugging him.

"Is it just me, or is this a little too mushy gushy for you?" whispered Zoey.

"Agreed," Fin answered.

"Donna know 'bout ya, but we are gonna go prance over to the Hoenn!" Zoey tossed them PictoChat devices, 1 a shiny gold and another a metallic white.

"Farewell!" Fin tipped an imaginary hat and jumped onto Lugia.

"We might see ya guys again!" Zoey jumped onto her Altaria, making the poor thing groan.

Flying up in the Sky

"Okay, why is it when we travel to another region I get sky-sick?" Fin clutched onto Lugia almost as tightly as she had clutched Latias.

"I dunno… But you might not want to kill a legendary," Zoey answered, who was just sitting on her Altaria.

"Won't you fall off if you don't hang on?" Fin asked, loosening her grip slightly.

"Ah, I'm-AAAAAAAH!" Zoey screamed as she fell off Altaria.

Her Altaria swooped to save her, but since Altaria wasn't as big as Latias or Lugia, she couldn't _quite_ get Zoey.

SPLAT!

"ZOEY? ZOEY!" Fin yelled as she heard that…SPLAT.

"I'm…alright…" Zoey's muffled answer could barely be heard.

"OMFA!" Fin got off Lugia quickly as he landed. "What happened?"

"I…tried to…land…on my foot, gracefully," Zoey gripped her ankle. "I guess I twisted my ankle."

"Why the freaking Arceus did you do that?" Fin scolded, "Hate to say this, Zoey-o, but you should have held on!"

"911!" Zoey screamed, somewhat dramatically. "I'm-I'm, I'm dying!"

_"What is with her screams? I am sure the Hoenn Hospitals all over have heard her. We're in Littleroot, but the Slateport ambulance has come already,"_ Lugia sighed.

Zoey crawled over to Lugia, and for effect, clung onto his wing/arm. "Woe is me, as I shall die at this young of an age! Yet, you still scorn my loud vocals, and if I was not acting dramatic, then I would have kicked your arse of sorry-ness to Pallet Town for Prof Oak to study."

"Ma'am! Are you alright?" 1 hospital dude asked Zoey, holding a stretcher.

"My…my ankle…I…fell…off…Altaria," Zoey pointed to her pokemon weakly, "I was…being foolish…I…shall die…of STUPIDITY!"

Fin face-palmed, "Man, I wonder why she isn't some well-known actress in movies…"

"Don't worry Ma'am! We'll take her to the hospital here, in Littleroot!" a hospital dude told Fin. "Now, please tell me of any allergies she has…"

"Uh, I dunno," Fin scratched her head.

"Okay, I should ask her then-," the dude turned around to see a puffy Zoey. "What in the name of Arceus did you give her?"

"Medicine with Oran berries and the polen of a Roserade's rose?" the other hospital dude, Steve, answered.

"OMFA! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M ALLERGIC TO ORAN AND POLEN TOGETHER?" Zoey shrieked, her face becoming the size of Dialga's butt.

"It seems as if you have made her worse!" cursed Joe, "Ma'am, uh-?"

"Fin! She's Zoey!" Fin looked at Zoey's quickly expanding face.

"Ma'am Fin, would you mind riding shotgun?"

"WOO HOO! Ambulance shotgun!" Fin completely forgot about her friend's face for a little bit.

At the Hospital

"Ms. Zoey is in room 19," a nurse led Fin to Zoey's room.

"Hey, Zoey-o? Ya okay?" Fin came in, sipping a Jumbo Pecha Smoothie she had gotten from the snack bar.

"Yup! My ankle doesn't hurt anymore!" Zoey replied. Her head was normal, and she was charging her DS. "Anyways, did you return Lugia?"

"Yeah. How 'bout Altaria?"

"Oh, she's fine, in her pokeball."

"I've been meaning to ask-How did you do that graceful thing back in Johto?"

"Funny story, really. When I was like 6, I took gymnastics, ballet, and ice-skating. I was kicked out of ballet when some guy couldn't catch me when he threw me, so I kicked him in the eye. Later I was kicked out of ice-skating for trying to kill someone with the skate blades. Finally, like a year later, I was kicked out of gymnastics because I jumped off the high bar and kicked the teacher in the nose," Zoey told Fin like it was an accomplishment. Maybe it was. (A/N: I did go to gymnastics, ballet, and ice-skating, but I quit. ~SS19)

"Oh…" Fin sweat-dropped.

"'Nyways, we need to go off to find Sapph and Ruby," Zoey got off the bed and ran out the door.

"I guess I should follow her…" Fin started to chase after Zoey

Outside, near a noodle restaurant

"Um, Zoey, why are we at a noodle restaurant?" Fin asked, holding a bowl of ramen and fish.

"*slurp*'Cause I'm hungry. Plus, Sapph might be here," Zoey answered, slurping her bowl of buckwheat noodles and chicken.

As if on cue, Sapphire came to the noodle place and told the chef, "The usual, 'xept extra spicy."

The chef gulped and hurried off, yelling about 15 more pounds of noodles that they should get from the giant pantry. Even though Fin and Zoey were big eaters, they sweat-dropped at the prospect of Sapph's order.

"Well," Zoey took Fin's empty bowl and her own to the counter. "'Guess I was right."

About 15 minutes later, the chef came out holding a huge stew pot with oodon and shrimp. The broth was tinted red, obviously from the spice. Sapphire's eyes lit up when she saw it and took out a pair of chopsticks and a spoon.

Fin and Zoey slowly inched away from Sapphire, who was devouring it like Zoey would with a piece of cheese. And man, did Zoey love cheese.

In about 5 minutes, Sapphire was done with the pot of noodles.

"Sapph?" Zoey approached Sapphire with a soupspoon. "We have come to the Hoenn region to meet you guys!"

"What do ya mean, 'ya guys'?" Sapph asked, giving the chef the pokeyen she owed.

"Ruby and you," Fin said, "So…maybe we could go to your dad and stuff?"

"Sure," Sapph started to run towards Prof Birch's lab. Good thing she was wearing her 'civilian' clothes, or else the wind…yeah.

At Prof Birch's Lab

"Yes, I have been expecting them!" Prof Birch told his daughter merrily. "Of course, I don't know their names…"

"I am Madame Zoey, 11," Zoey introduced herself, holding a pretend rose.

"And I am Madame Fin, 12," Fin said, fanning herself with a non-existent fan.

"Ah, yes, Prof Elm said that your names were…uh, I can't remember," Prof Birch scratched his head.

"Well, now you know," Fin put the fan away.

"So, I assume you will need a place to stay. Maybe you could stay at-," Prof Birch was cut off.

"They can stay at the extra rooms in the lab," Ruby suggested, coming in.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Zoey screamed, then grabbed Fin's hand. "WE'RE GOING TO TALK A BIT OUTSIDE!"

Outside

"I know what you're thinking!" Fin told Zoey. Obviously, she was thinking about franticshipping.

"But we can't do it yet," Zoey said, "'Cause I just found out that Ruby's contest is the day after tomorrow."

"But why are we convincing them the day after tomorrow, then?" Fin asked, plucking at a piece of grass.

"Because, you know how Ruby didn't remember? Well, I'm guessing a concussion or something, so we need to get a mallet or something. Of course, he'll forget a few things and remember a few, so if we knock him before the contest, he'll lose."

"Oh. By the way, how did you find out?"

Zoey smirked, "I'm a secret agent! Just kidding, I saw the little reminder in his hand."

**_Hey, guys! I have a few announcements to make… Chapter 14 was the last chase! Oh, no! But, we'll make things humorous, don't worry! Plus, technically, the mallet thing isn't a chase. I gave up, on the sake of straightness, to Fan-chan. You know that argument we were having? DS, you know what I'm talking about. Lastly, we are still kind of getting votes for commoner (DiaxPlatina) or haughty (PearlxPlatina), but currently it's like 3-3. So, unless something comes to tip a side into the river, since Fan-chan and I both support haughty, we'll do haughty. Sorry! DX Oh, _**

**_and DS, sorry, but it's still Specialshipping19. S is the 19th number in the_**

**_alphabet! BTW, seriously? Cross-eyed? I think that is somewhat...ughh! _**

**_I'm not in middle-school yet! GAHHH!_**

**_*beep* Doctor (Man, Fan-chan dies a lot in the hands of this dude): _**

**_Ms. SS19 has died from scars in her brain. We looked at the mental images...not pretty. _**


	17. Random!

**_Hey, SS19-or, for just this chapter, Lani-here to be your podiatrist! XD 'Nyways, this is a special gmail chat for you! (^_~) Oh, and don't forget to tell people that you know how to enjoy insanity-spread it around to random people! ¬.¬_**

Joanna: I want Chase/Grey x Topaz

TT^TT

Lani: Uh oh...*fangirl side takes over*

Joanna: Er... Lani?

Lani: *eyes glitter* RUBINXTOPAZ IS CANON! TT^TT

Joanna: OMFG!

DIAMONDA IS PREGNANT !

:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lani: RAPEEEEEEEEEE! (I THINK!)

Joanna: (AGREE)

I can imagine it...

Poor Diamonda

:(

"Rubin? Can I tell you something?"

He paled. "You're not pregnant, too, are you?"

PM AHAHAHAHA!

XDDD

Lani: IKR? AHEM, BACK ON TOPIC, RUBINXTOPAZ IS CANON!

*STILL FANGIRL SIDE*

Joanna: Ahh, this is a fight I'm not willing to crap over

Lani me: t*urns back to normal* Damn, I hate being in fangirl mode... *voice cracks* I yelled a bit to high pitched... DAMN, and I had chorus today for an extra class!

Joanna: lolllll

XDDD

"You put Diamond himself to shame, Rubin," I said. "Food is awesome as always."

Awesome line

XDDD

Lani: IKR? LIKE HILLARY! OR YELLOW IN DIEWTGL!

Joanna: LOLZZZZZZZZZZ

Lani: Ergh, warning though, something might make me turn into some other mode...

Joanna: Ahahahahaha

Arceus mode?

Yellow mode?

*randomly catches Red Disease*

Huh? Zoey, what are you doing here?

O.o

Lani: Whatever mode...since I was vacinated, ah-GAAAH! *turns into Zoey mode*

I LIVE HERE!

Red: Oh. You do? Where's Fin, then?

PM covers ears gingerly

Zoey: Erm...

She's uh, going off to, uh, Australia, to, ah um, get snickerdoodles and salt-water taffy!

Red: That makes sense, I guess...

Though isn't she always with you?

(You know a good fanfic authoress?

Liz Hollow)

Zoey: Well, I was headed to, uh, Brazil...to get a new training take out 'zil' out of Brazil...and I broke my leg!

(Yeah, I heard 'bout her. Is she a specialshipper?)

Red: Oh, I see...

(not sure... though she's a really good writer. i havent seen her write any pokespe fanfics...)

Zoey: (Oh, okay) You don't know what I was buying, where you, Red? (We can post this on ZAFA as a gmail chat moment)

Red: You said you went to buy a Brazil and to take out the 'zil'...

... is it Bra Zil?

Zoey: ...

Joanna: (ya.. this time you do it XDD)

Lani: (OKAY! XD)

Joanna: XDD

Zoey: Well, Red, what was I buying? A BRa Zil?

Red: um, a BRa Zil...?

Oh! I get it!

ZilBRa!

Zoey: face-palm Red, Red, i see why some people portray you as a clueless idiot in their stories...

Red: They do? Where?

... Do they stalk me?

Zoey: ON !

Red: ?

... FF... net?

Zoey: Yes...

Red: ... Is it a new net for bug catchers?

Zoey: No, it's a...uh, pokegear app!

Red: Oh, I see... That makes sense

Zoey: 'Nyways, want one of the things I got at Brazil? I got like 7.

*smirks evilly*

Red: Um, okay...?

(watches curiously)

Zoey: *hands over BRAzil with little rhydon designs*

Red: Er... Thanks...?

So, um, Zoey, what is this for?

*pokes*

Zoey: *facepalms* Seriously? Call Blue or something. She loves these devices. Or you can call Green. He's Green-the-all-knowing!

Red: *pokes item*

okay...

Lani: (ROFL)

Red: I think I'll ask Green. He'll explain better than Blue... I don't want to get black mailed, either

O.o;;*

*visits Green* (BTW, Red and Green are played by Joanna)

Red: Hey, Green, what's this thing?

Green: ... Where'd you get that?

(LMAO!) Zoey at her house: almost dying from laughter since she has a camera

Red: Zoey gave it to me. She said she got these "Brazil" things, and to remove the 'zil'...

Green: ... Red, give that to me

Red: Okay. *gives to Green*

Zoey at her house: I think I lost an ass...

Green: *takes Charizard* out Charizard, flamethrower on this!

Charizard: *incinerates 'Brazil'*

Red: Soo... What was it?

Green: That's something you may never want, or need, to know

Red: Okay

-end-

OMG! Red Disease is gone!

:DDD

Zoey to Blue on phone: Hey, dudette! I have this awesome vid I need to show you!

5:23 PM Blue: Coming right over! (Blue and Zoey are played by meh, Lani)

(GREAT! XD)

Joanna: (XDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Blue: So, what'd you want to show me?

Zoey: *hands over video marked 'brazil'

Blue: watches

Later...

Blue: Ohhohohohohohhho! Blackmail! prances over to Green's

Joanna: (ROFLMFAO)

Lani: (Hey, can you play Green and or Red?)

Zoey: prances along

Joanna: (I'll play both)

Lani: (Yay!)

Green: Pesky Woman, what are you doing here?

Blue: Ohohohho! Zoey's with me! And she showed this _interesting_ video to me!

Green: slams door in Blue's face

Zoey: KICKS DOOR DAMN!

Blue: Ohohoh, I know I way in,...through the pipes!

Zoey: O.o

*triple locks everything; bloacks pipes; locks windows, etc.)

Blue: DAMN! (later after trying pipes)

Green: *disables the ability to teleport into the house*

Zoey: IMMA GET IN! *takes out magical beiber branch* Oi, Altaria! (Now named Alter)

Green: *casts unbreakable barrier on house*

Lani: (WTF? He's Harry Potter?) Zoey: WHY ISN"T RED MAKING DUMB REMARKS?

Joanna: (No, he just knows every trick in the book 'cause of a certain girl...)

Red's at his house, snoring away

Lani: (OH...) Zoey: Oh. WEll, Guess he desn't know the earthling way!

Green: *blocks any way to get into the house*

Zoey: Okay, how the f are we going to get in there?

Blue: *shrugs*

Red: *walks out of house with Pika wearing 'Brazil' hat* What are you guys doing?

Zoey: WTF IS PIKA WEARING?

Red: Well, I figured that the Brazil you gave me was a hat for pokemon, and Pika seemed to like it to wear as a hat

(Roflmfao)

Zoey: Green said it was a hat?

Blue: Ohohohoh! It is not a hat, my dear Red! In fact, it is a-

Red: No, actually, Green incinerated it

Red (continued): and then he said it was something that i didn't need to know... but then i found it in my room, in mint condition

Zoey: *laughs*

Red: So, what are you guys doing?

Blue: Well, it isn't a hat! My, my, Green, you have such a dirty mind to be keeping a-

Zoey: We're here to borrow a book from Green!

Red: Oh, I see... So why aren't you walking through his door right now?

Zoey: He blocked us...*runs into imaginary force field*

Red: Er... Did you guys try to sneak in? Or maybe force your way in?

Zoey: Yes...why'd you ask?

Joanna: (btw, does 'OTP' mean Our Top Priority?)

Lani: (No, it means 'Own true Pairing")

Red: ... Did you do it the civilian way?

Red: *walks to door, rings doorbell*

(ohhh)

Zoey & Blue: Why didn't I think of that? "Ohohoho, it's funner the sneaky way!"

Red: *sweatdrops*

Green: opens door Hey, Red.

Green: looks at Pika ... Didn't I incinerate that?

Pika: *looks up innocently*

Zoey: *storms over angrily* WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM? *TAKES OUT BEIBER BRANCH* OH, BTW, I GAVE HIM A SPARE. XD

Red: I found it in my room after I went home...

(lol)

Green: Tell him what, Pesky Woman number 2?

Zoey: *eyes blaze* I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, PERVERT, THAT I'M ONLY 11! SO TECHNICALLY, I'M A GIRL! 'NYWAYS, ABOUT 'BRA-ZIL'!

Blue: Yes, my darling Green, why didn't you?

Green: *glares* I'm not your 'darling' Blue. And it's something he doesn't need to know

Red: *confused*

Blue: Aw, aren't we going out?

Green: Whatever

Zoey: Well, he needs to know if he ever wants to hold Yellow's clothes when they go to the beach... Or to help his daughter when she's goin' through puberty and Yellow aint home.

Red: *blushes* P-puberty? This Brazil has something to do with puberty?

Zoey: Sure, it does. Now, Green, either have me explain it with Blue, or you explain it.

Green: ... Red, come in... right now...

Red: walks into house

Green: *shuts door in Zoey and Blue's face*

Zoey: *runs in at the speed of light*

Green: *triple locks it and puts on every security measure on*

Zoey: 'Wonder if he did sound proof... *SHRIEKS SHRILLY* *WINDOWS SHATTER*

Green: *pushes button; activates steel blinds in replacement for windows*

Zoey: *Kicks the door*

Door: *turns into super-steel*

Zoey: ARCEUSDAMMIT!

Zoey: Fine! WELL, I'M GETTIN' FIN!

Fin: *snoring at home, in bed* (Fin is played by madame Joanna)

Zoey: *stuffs and a snickerdoodle in Fin's face*

Zoey: dumps water/fruit punch

Fin: *snores loudly, then Apparates to Hogwarts*

Zoey: WTF?

Joanna: 8D

Zoey: *grabs BLue, buys robes, apparates to Hogwarts*

Blue: WTFA?

Fin: Arceus, I forgot I can't Apparate to Hogwarts!

:p

Dumbledore: I'm your Secret Keeper! Now no one can see you except me! (Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Harry Potter and co. are all played by Joanna, not meh)

Zoey: Uh, then where the heck are we and did I just wast 5867 galleons on these robes?

Joanna: XDDDDD

Voldemort: You're in my territory, Muggle!

Zoey: I'M NOT A FREAKING MUGGLE! I"M A MIST-SEEING MORTAL, AND ALSO AN OWNER OF THE BEIBER BRANCH! *takes out BB*

Voldemort: Ugh, muggles... Like a mere branch can hurt I, the Dark Lord!

Random narrator: Oh, how much you're proven wrong... (Played by Joanna)

Lani: ("Hey Sapphire! Pee CAN freeze when falling!" -The Snowpoint Incident, Emerald) Zoey: HYAAAH!

Joanna: (LOL)

Voldemort: *raises wand at Zoey* Avada Kedevr-OWWWWWWWW!

Zoey: YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS!

*kicks*

Voldemort: Impossible... GAH! OWWW!

Harry and co. who just arrived: What happened here? I thought that I was supposed to defeat Voldemort!

Zoey: NOt anymore!

Harry Potter and co.: Er, okay...

ZOey: Well, hopefully I don't have to use ole BB on you guys!

Harry Potter and co.: *Apparates away*

Zoey: Now, should I get Fin?

Fin: *dies*

Zoey: GAHH!

*leans over body and weeps*

**_Um...this is SS19 here. This was random, and I had to get off before it was completed, so...TO BE CONTINUED...dun dun dun...when we feel like it. XD;;_**


	18. Chapter 16

**So, Fan-chan here. Currently, I'm obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin - an awesome anime and manga. So yeah... Don't blame me if the characters are too OOC this time.**

* * *

"Okay," Fin sighed, hopping uncomfortably onto her stiif bed. "Prof. Birch _really_ should get better mattresses for the guest rooms in the Lab."

"Really?" Zoey, whom had not touched her bed yet, asked. "It can't be that hard."

She hopped onto the bed, only to discover that the mattress basically was a rock. Thus, bruising her poor butt.

"Ow," she moaned. "Is this really supposed to be a _bed_? This thing's as hard as a _diamond_!"

Fin, however, wasn't paying attention anymore. She was on her iPod Touch, constantly typing. Once or twice, her face was a bright red - not from embarrassment, but more like from _anger_.

"Yo! Fin, watcha doin'?" Zoey asked.

"... Imma... kill... that... perverted... mentally challenged... bastard... next... time I see him!" Fin yelled, obviously mad at a certain person.

"So, you're on Picto Chat?" Zoey asked, not expecting a reply. "I'll join in, too."

She took out her DS from her bag, and logged into Picto Chat. As Group A was the only one with people in it (three people, to be exact).

_**On the Screen**_

**Zoey has logged in**

**Gold: So, what do ya say?**

**Fin: Well, **_**I**_** say: **_**Go to the freaking pits of Tartarus you mentally challenged perverted pee brain!**_

**Zoey: ...**

**Blue: Oh, Zoey? I haven't talked to you in a while! Let me get you filled in on what happened on Chat so far-**

**Green: Noisy woman**

**Blue: Oh? I sign that you're **_**dazzled**_** by my amazingness, Green dearie!**

**Red: Er...**

**Gold: Hey! I'm not mentally challenged! Nor am I a perverted pee brain!**

**Fin: ... I'll be back in a moment**

"Hey, Zoey," Fin said, "I'll be back in an hour or so, okay? I'll still be on Picto Chat."

Before Zoey could reply, Fin hopped out the window and went on her Lugia to fly somewhere.

Zoey shrugged, and her attention went back to the screen.

**Gold: Ha! So you gave up! Go on a date with me!**

**Fin: No way in Tartarus. In fact, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget...**

**Red: Oh no...**

**Green: ... Red, I think we should log out. This isn't going to be such a nice sight.**

**Red: Agreed.**

**Red signed out of chat**

**Green signed out of chat**

**Blue: So... basically, Gold asked Fin out, and yeah.**

**Zoey: Ohh... I want some cheese. Oh, well. Fin went somewhere on her Lugia...**

**Blue: Oh? I got a faint idea of what she's going to do**

**Gold: So... any of you sexy ladies want to go on a date with me?**

**Fin: Gold, go die in a pit**

**Zoey: Finio, where'd you go?**

**Blue: After the 'pat-pat' incident Gold, I agree with Fin. Go die in a pit. Except it's a pit full of poisonous arboks and sevipers. And add Arceus to the mix, too. Maybe a few more legendaries. Mewtwo would probaly be on our side. Afterall, he helped Red, Green, and I during the Sevii Islands incident.**

**Gold: What? How cruel! You're the sexiest lady of them all, too... *baby growlithe eyes***

**Blue signed out of chat**

**Fin: Ha, Gold, you just got ditched. Badly.**

**Zoey: Yeah. And PWNED, at that. **

**Gold: Shut up!**

**Fin: That's the best you can come up with? Sad, man, sad. **

**Zoey: Yeah. That's just incredibly sad, man. Even Arceus is probaly laughing his humungous arse off right now in dung heaven. **

**Gold: Hey! - Wait, did you just say **_**dung **_**heaven? What the heck is that? **

**Fin: Well, you can say I once ended up in the wrong side of my dream...**

**Gold: Haha!**

**Zoey: So, Fin, where're you right now?**

**Fin: Secret...**

**Gold: Oh? I bet you want to go on a date with me, don't you? *wink***

**Fin: ... Gold, look out your window right now**

**Gold: Sure**

Gold looked out his window, and to his surprise, he was hit with a mini Aeroblast (it was about the size of a hand, but it was still at full-force).

"_Ow!_" Gold groaned, all of his muscles sore immediately.

"That's what you deserve!" Fin said, hopping into Gold's room (which, mind you, was very messy compared to how it originally looked before when he was younger), wacked him with her bamboo stick and five times with the Bieber Branch, and hopped onto her Lugia in which they left in a millisecond, leaving Gold groaning and moaning in pain. She felt a bit guilty, but the dope obviously deserved it. Cheating on Crys; his girlfriend!

**Zoey: So, uh, what happened?**

**Fin: I -er- you can say injured Gold with a straight Aeroblast (courtesy of Lugia) and wacked him with my bamboo stick and Bieber Branch, **_**hard. **_**Not tellin' **_**where**_** I wacked him, though...**

**Zoey: That explains why you left, Finio. Great job on injuring Gold! ;)**

**Fin: Thanks! ;D**

**Zoey: I feel sorry for Crys. Gold must really be a flirt.**

**Crystal logged into chat**

**Fin: Speak of the devil...**

**Zoey: O.o...**

**Crys: Hey guys. What happened? I think I heard Gold yelp, and then say something about the Chat.**

**Fin: Er... Crys, what would you say if I said Gold tried to flirt with Blue, Zoey, and I?**

**Crys: Well, I'd do a lot of things to him. Mostly scolding, but maybe getting Arckee or Hitmonee to throw some of their attacks at him. And if he flirted with poor Blue again, I bet that she'd be planning all sorts of blackmail plans on him!**

**Zoey: Those torturing techniques are weak compared to ours-**

**Fin: **_**Zoey!**_

**Zoey: *Ahem* **_**But**_**, the fact about Blue would definitely be true. 'Cause of the 'pat pat' incident, right?**

**Crys: How'd you know? I thought you're from another worl - Oh yeah. *mumbles about being a manga in the non-pokespe world***

**Fin: Yeah... So, well, uh... I'm not sure if I should be saying this, but Gold did that. He didn't flirt too much with Zoey, and Blue he only said how she was the 'sexiest of them all' *mumbles about killing the pervert* but he flirted the most with **_**me**_**. Which is the reason I hopped on my well-known smart-assed Lugia, and beat the pedophile (in my case) up enough that he should've learned a proper lesson to not flirt with anyone other than his girlfriend.**

**Crystal: W-wow. No wonder seniors Red and Green are so afraid of you two...**

**Zoey: We've done lotsa things. We did more to Red, though. He was being a huge oblivious dope! Now that I think about it, Red was actually less oblivious when he was younger. Like, in the RGB, Yellow, and GSC sagas. As soon as the FRLG saga came, he seemed to become ridiculously oblivious compared to before...**

**Fin: I agree! I like the younger Red better! D:**

**Crystal has logged out**

**Zoey: Er... okay... I guess she didn't understand anything we were talking about... O.o;;**

**Fin: Perhaps, young grasshopper. We shalt never know.**

**Zoey: ...**

**Fin: Thou art... uh, wait, why am I saying medieval things or whatever? ... Or was it Shakesphere language? Then again, I probaly used it incorrectly, nonetheless.**

**Zoey: ...**

**Fin: ... Y...**

**Zoey: ...?**

**Fin: ... A...**

**Zoey: Please don't say it! I give up! *gulps***

**Fin: Alright! I won't! :)**

**Zoey: ...**

**Fin: ... D:**

**Zoey: ...**

**Fin: ... I...**

**Zoey: ... *cowers in fear***

**Fin: ... P...**

**Zoey: WUT?**

**Fin: Bahaha, totally tricked you *grins evilly* Anyways, Imma back! Open the dang window before Lugia Aeroblasts it! He's asking to right nowww~~!**

**Zoey: DANG! Hate that smart-arsed Lugia of yours...**

**Fin: Lugia says thank you for the compliment.**

**Zoey: ...**

Zoey quickly bust open the window, her mind hoping Lugia wasn't there. But, like always, her hopes on Lugia ended up the wrong way. Lugia was staring straight into her eyes... She shivered, and let Fin in.

"So, how was your trip?" Zoey asked Fin.

"Great." Fin grinned evilly, returning Lugia into his pokeball. "I'm sure Gold has learned a _great_ lesson from me."

"Ah, I see, young grasshopper," Zoey complimented, mock-bowing.

"I wanna sleep now." Fin yawned, hopping onto her bed. "My bed sure feels like the softest feather-bed right now. 'Night."

As soon as her (hard) head hit her pillow, she was asleep, snoring. Her snores were louder than a million snorlaxes snoring and eating and Arceus's oh-so 'holy' (and enrealistically smelly) fart.

With that thought in her mind, Zoey fell into a half-asleep slumber... planning the Franticshipping plan - and a plan to outwit Fin's smart-arsed Lugia somehow.

"You're so ugly that Barney crapped himself when he saw you..." Fin mumbled in her sleep, dreaming about dissing Gold, with her winning by a universe.

_YES! That's just the right insult/diss I need to insult Lugia!_ Zoey thought while in her half-asleep state. _Now... I can sleep with that in mind..._

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

* * *

**Okay, okay! I admit - I was out of ideas for this, and made a filler chapter. I feel horrible. Murder me. *sighs* And yes, I made that diss up (the one about Barney crapping his pants) it's the first diss I've ever made up, so please don't insult me about it... but you're welcome to use it! But it's still copyrighted by me! :p**


	19. Chapter 17

"NO! NOT THE CHEESE!" shrieked Zoey, clutching her pillow. "AW CRAP! WHY DID I HAVE TO FREAKING FALL INTO A PILE OF ROCKS WHEN THE EVIL PORCUPINE OF PISS IS UP IN THE HEAVENS, EATING FUURO/SKYLA?"

Fin sweat-dropped as she watched Zoey have her-supposedly-very, very scary nightmare. "Uh, Zoey-o...?"

"GAH!" Zoey woke up. "ON THE NAME OF ARCEUS'S BIG FAT ARSE! THIS HUGE FREAKING PORCUPINE STOLE MY CHEESE...AND...AND-!"

Fin nodded. "Uh huh. Well, my suggestion is to think about the franticshipping plan that is going to happen today! Ruby's contest was yesterday, remember?"

Zoey's eyes popped out of her head and she clapped her hands. "YES! Now, we must get a mallet-"

"Covered," Fin handed Zoey a mallet, gripping one equally large. "Lets go!"

They both rushed downstairs, with their DSlites in their pockets. Pokemon backup and all was good.

"Oh, hello girls!" Prof Birch smiled at them. "Where are you going?"

"We're looking for Ruby and Sapph! Where are they?" Fin asked.

"Oh! They're at the port at Slateport-" The two girls rushed out. "-to see Ruby's contest."

At The Port in SlatePort

"...IMMA HIT HIM WITH MAH MALLET!" Zoey screamed and jumped off the cliff that was near the port, even though-surely-it wasn't supposed to be there.

"ZOEY?" Fin looked down to see Zoey thwacking Ruby with the mallet. "I WANNA BEAT HIM UP TOO!" She jumped down and the mallet cushioned her fall.

"YOU!" *THWACK* "WILL!" *WHACK* "CONFESS!" *KICK* "TO!" *DROP MALLET* "SAPPHIRE!" Fin and Zoey screamed at Ruby simultaneously. Ruby fell down to the floor, unconscious, while the bystanders were scared to their wits. Sapphire was enraged, however.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUBY?" she screamed, jumping up.

Zoey and Fin yelled up, "WE DID WORSE TO RED AND GREEN! PLUS GOLD!"

"GRRRR!" Sapph tackled Zoey, who was checking something on her mini computer.

"ON THE NAME OF ARCEUS'S HUGE, HAIRY ARSE!" she shrieked, turning off the computer instantly. "JUSTIN BEIBER IS DATING SELENA GOMEZ!"

Fin looked horrified, too. "WE'RE SELENA GOMEZ FANATICS WHO HATE JUSTIN BEIBER...NOOO!"

Sapphire saw her chance and began to strangle Zoey. "HAHAHA!" Sapphire laughed evilly.

"ACCKK! *choke*" Zoey reached for her mini computer, as she had a plan, but she was running out of air!

-We interrupt this program to bring you a science lesson-

When you don't get enough air, the carbon dioxide in the air remains in your blood cells, turning you blue.

-Bye~!-

"I'M TURNING BLUE!" Zoey screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fin grabbed the mini computer and kicked Sapphire off Zoey. "Here, hope your plan works!"

Zoey took some deep breaths and then went on the internet. She quickly typed in some words, and then 'youtube'. She pressed it and put it on repeat.

"YOU AINT A GIRLY GIRL, ARE YA?" Zoey sneered, holding her mini com up. "WELL, GET READY FOR A 'GIRLY' SONG!"

Barbie Girl came on, and Sapphire covered her ears. She could hear really well, and the words boomed in her ears. "GAH! _"

"MUAHAHAHA!" Fin cackled. "Your plan worked!"

"...Yeah! How 'bout Ruby, though?"

"...Uh...He's unconscious, right?"

Ruby woke up that moment and rubbed his head. "Ugh...Sapphire...before we go into battle against Kyogre and Groundon...I need to confess...I LIKE YOU TOO!"

Sapphire was stunned and got up. "Y-You do?"

Ruby nodded seriously. "Yes."

She squealed-very un-Sapph like-and hugged him. He changed that into a kiss.

Zoey turned to Fin. "Hm, looks like we got a mission done. Somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Fin looked at Zoey skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Zoey smirked evilly and said, "WE MUST TORTURE."

Fin's eyes lit up. "THEY MUST PAY US FOR OUR ANTI-AMNESIA TREATMENT TO RUBY."

"YES."

"HOW SHALL THEY PAY, MADAME ZOEY KATELYN DRINICKA?"

"WELL, MADAME FINISHE NEL ECRULATIE, PERHAPS A FEW THWACKS?"

"AH, NO. SOMETHING THAT SHALL MAKE SAPPHIRE SCREAM-IN TERROR!"

"GOOD IDEA! How about luvdisc floating around, igglybuff singing 'Love Story', and Latios and Latias flying around them with glitter falling off of them?" suggested Zoey.

"WOW! How did you think about such a lovey scene?" Fin asked, surprised.

"Well, we do write romance stories in real life, right?"

"True, true."

Ruby and Sapphire were still kissing. It was getting awkward, but hey, they had time to set up the romantic scene.

Then they snapped some pictures of the luvdisc floating around, Zoey's igglybuff singing, and the brother and sister circling the couple. It was very romantic, like romance mangas, and it almost made them barf. HOW LONG WERE THEY GOING TO KISS?

"Break it up you two!" Fin pulled them apart. "Ew, did you have tongue?"

Sapphire and Ruby both turned very, very red. "NO!" Sapph's eyes blazed. "I DEMAND A COMPETITION! 3 ROUNDS-2 WITH JUST 2 COMPETITORS, AND THE LAST ONE ALL OF US! IF YOU GUYS WIN, YA MUST LEAVE THE REST OF THE DEX-HOLDERS ALONE!"

"I accept," Zoey answered immediately. "But, on one condition. We, instead of just us, we invite the previous ones to play. Some will take your side and others won't."

"Fine," Ruby said. "But how will they get here in time?"

Fin smirked, "Lugia! My Latias and Latios!"

Zoey called, "My Latios and Latias! (As you know, I play Ruby, not HeartGold. I do own my own Latias and Latios.) Alter! ...Never mind."

Their pokemon came out, excluding Zoey's altaria, and they listened closely to their commands. Well, except one pokemon.

_"Must we?"_ Fin's smart-arsed Lugia complained. _"I believe they will be heavier than you two put together, and that's quite heavy."_

"Shut your freaking mouth," growled Zoey.

_"I could take you out in many ways, as you recall."_

"Recall into your pokeball? That sounds awesome."

_"Quite the contrary."_

"Or perhaps you would like to visit dung heaven?"

_"..."_

"I thought not. Now, why don't you get Red," Zoey pointed to Latios, "and Latias, you get Yellow. VIP rides for the specialshipping couple...fly close together."

Latios and Latias took off to their destinations.

"Okay, then," Fin paused. "Lugia, you're strong enough to hold Blue and Green. Latios and Latias, take Crys and Gold...Imma kill him, so shake him off."

They took off, with a few mumbled smart-butted comments from Lugia.

Fin and Zoey turned to Sapph and Ruby. "Dudes. What're the challenges?"

Ruby smiled deviously. "Sewing. Zoey vs Me."

Sapphire grinned her pointy-K9 toothed grin. "Arm wrestling. Fin vs Me."

"The rest," Ruby gestured to an extra copy of his hat, "will be decided randomly."

"I accept!" Zoey peace-signed.

"Me too!" Fin chewed on a a stick of pocky she had found in Zoey's purple anime cat bag.

"...Is that my pocky? Strawberry, too? That's my favorite flavor!"

"Sorry," Fin apologized. "I was very hungry."

"Oh well."

"What did you want us for?" asked the Kanto dex-holders, jumping off their respective rides.

"THe competition of a century!" Fin announced dramatically.

Blue laughed. "Ohohohohoho! I see! Well, I'm on Zoey and Fin's side."

Zoey and Blue high-fived. "Dude, your awesome black-mailing skillz will be needed!"

All the Kanto dex-holders joined Fin and Zoey's side. They were either afraid of them, thought them as saviors from obliviousness, or just did it because Arceus took over their brains and made them do it.

Crystal and Gold joined their side, too. "I want to go on a date with ya ladies," he said. Crystal kicked him and sighed, "You guys were somewhat nice, I guess, doing those things."

Ruby and Sapphire gaped. "THAT IS SO UNFAIR!"

Zoey glared and began to hyperventilate. "UNFAIR MY BUTT! YOU," she pointed to Sapphire, "CAN STRANGLE ME TO DEATH! AND RUBY, YOU CAN BATTLE ARCEUS'S ARSE AND WIN! OF COURSE, RED CAN DO THAT TOO, BUT WITH HIS INJURIES, HE CAN'T!"

"But you interrupted my contest!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Whoops. We thought it was yesterday," sweat-dropped Fin.

"NO MATTER. WE SHALL BATTLE...TO THE ARSE," cackled Zoey.

"'To the arse'? What do you mean?" asked Crystal.

"WE. SHALL. KICK. THEIR. ARSES."

"Oh."

-1st round, Sewing-

"This is unfair, isn't it?" asked Yellow.

"I don't know," shrugged Fin. "I don't really know much about her sewing skills."

"START!" Sapphire yelled.

Ruby and Zoey began to sew. They were supposed to sew a shirt, and have the judges-Blue, Crystal, and Yellow for Zoey, and Red, Green, and Gold for Ruby-try it on.

Zoey was sewing quite well, actually. (I can sew, but not very well. But I can totally stretch the truth~ :D) She had begun to stitch a little raticate on the shirt, and laughed at Ruby's stunned face. "Get sewing, idiot!"

But a little later, she began to become pale. Even paler than before. Than paler. She dropped her sewing supplies and shirt, then ran away. "OMFA, I FORGOT THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY THAT CHICKEN HERE IS NOT CHICKEN! I WAS SO HUNGRY!" she shrieked, then jumped into the ocean. They were still at Slateport.

"...What happened?" asked Crystal.

Sapphire grinned. "By the rules of this competition, she is da loser!"

"WUT?" Fin screamed.

"Bailing is against the rules," Ruby stated with his glasses on.

"ARGH! I AM SO GONNA BREAK YOUR ARM, SAPPH!"

-2nd Round-

"Has Zoey resurfaced yet?" asked Fin.

"Er, no-WAIT! She's resurfacing!" Crystal pointed to a bob in the water, sitting on a lapras.

"Where'd you get that lapras?" Fin asked, "And why is your DS and com on?"

"Well, obviously I just surfaced and took out lapras. Now, are ya gonna fight Sapph or what?" Zoey jumped onto the pier and returned Lapras. "Good job, Raspal~!"

"START!" Ruby declared, and they began to arm wrestle.

Veins popped in their heads, as they battled for victory.

"FIN! MAKE SURE YOUR CAPILLARIES, ARTERIES, OR VEINS AREN'T GONNA POP!"

"WUT?"

"They're blood vessels, dude."

"AH!" Fin's right hand fell limp on the table. "**OH. . ARCEUS. YOU BROKE MY HAND!**" she roared in anger, grabbing her DSlite. "Imma send all my legendaries at you, **INCLUDING** my Diamond team!"

"DITTO!" shrieked Zoey. "YOU BREAK HER ARM, WE BREAK YOUR **NECK**!"

Sapphire snorted arrogantly. "Really? And how do ya get legendaries, I ask?"

The 2 11 and 12 year old girls' eyes blazed with deep and fiery fury, and they began to catch on fire, like in an anime. They screamed in unison, "**WE. WILL. BREAK. YOUR. NECK. WITH. ALL. OF. OUR. POKEMON!**"

Ruby began to cower, along with Gold, Crys, Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and this random passerby. He peed in his pants and ran away, yelling, "OMIGOSH THEY'RE GONNA EAT OUR BRAINSSSSSSSS!"

Fin and Zoey released every pokemon they owned, from Diamon and HeartGold for Fin, and Ruby from Zoey. Their storage boxes were emptied, and a swarm of random pokemon came out.

"You break my arm," Fin said, clenching her right hand as best as possible, as it was still somewhat numb, even though the chansey Zoey owned had used heal.

"You pay," Zoey finished for her, jumping onto Alter. "IMMA USE MY POKEMON, EPIC SKILLZ, MY NAME-ENGRAVED PITCHFORK, AND BB ON YA!"

Fin jumped on Lugia. "AND IMMA USE MY POKEMON, HYAH! SKILLZ, NAME-STICKER PITCHFORK, AND ALL THE DISSES IN THE WORLD ON YOU!"

"Alter!" Zoey commanded. "Water Pulse! Jigglypuff, sing! Latios, Latias, attack with your might! Groundon, EARTHQUAKE! Kyogre, HUGE WAVE OR SOMETHING!"

But then, Zoey and Fin's DSlites started to ring different songs.

For Fin, the ringtone-thing was 'Bring Me Back To Life' by Evanesense.

Zoey's was 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez.

"WTF?" Zoey picked theirs up and flipped hers open.

_"The rings change, depending on the urgency of the call and your current obsession. Madame Katelyn Drinicka, we call you to inform you, Prof Birch is coming. If he finds you like this, he shall kick you to the Sinnoh region."_

_"Madame Finishe Nel Ecrulatie, I repeat the same as my brother. Also, you might want to use that Barney diss now."_

"What Barney diss?" Fin screamed.

"THAT one! I was half asleep when I heard it..."

"But I donna remember it!"

"...me too."

"ARGH!"

Zoey shrieked, "WELL SAPPH, YOU'RE SO BARBARIC A TYRANITAR PISSED IN FEAR WHEN HE SAW YOU, EVEN WHEN YOU WERE NORMAL!"

"Nice diss man," Fin complimented.

A random tyranitar pissed his pants and ran away when he caught a glimpse of Sapphire. "COME BACK TARRY!"

Prof Birch was standing on the pier, watching the scene in fear. Until Zoey saw him on top Alter and paled slightly. "PROF BIRCH IS HERE! FLEE DUDE FLEE!"

"Why?" Fin asked, Lugia swooping closer. Zoey cringed when she saw the smart-arsed Lugia.

"Erm...he has powerful Hoenn pokemon...oh wait. I have Kyogre and Grondon. ...Um, Norman is going to kick our asses to Nimbasa city's amusement park from here, and we'll land in some poor kid's cotton candy and they'll be sad. So, yeah."

"Good point. Let's flee!" Fin and Zoey returned their pokemon-all of them except for Lugia and Alter-and fled.

Zoey threw a sparkly crimson PictoChat device to Ruby, who picked it up like it was a bomb. Fin dropped a blue PictoChat device for Sapphire, who caught it before it hit the ground, probably thinking it was a grenade. They flew off, and the last words they screamed back were, "FAREWELL FRANTICSHIPPING COUPLE! FAREWELL MANGAQUESTSHIPPING COUPLE! FAREWELL OLDRIVALSHIPPING COUPLE! FAREWELL SPECIALSHIPPING COUPLE!"

* * *

_**So...was it good? I tried to make it funny, yet get some frantic in. Um, did I succeed? Perhaps I did not. But, 'nyways, we need the FINAL votes for commoner (PlatinaxDiamond) or haughty (PlatinaxPearl). Personally, I don't mind commoner, but I prefer haughty. No offense!**_

_**About the Justin Beiber and Selena Gomez thing, well, personally, I think it's kind of cute! :) I don't hate him anymore...but I'm NOT a fangirl. In fact, after reading some articles about him and Selena, I thought, "OMG! That's so cute and romantic!" ...Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance. He gave her a DIAMOND bracelet for CHRISTMAS! ...Nuff said. **_


	20. Chapter 18

"Say, Zoey," Fin started, lazily lying on her stomach on her faithful smart-arsed Lugia's back. "We still haven't finished the score with Ruby and Sapph. We still haven't gone too far. If we stop flying towards Sinnoh right now, and turn back, I can contact Ruby with my pokegear, and arrange for us to battle. And it's only one o'clock right now."

"_Yes_," Zoey retorted. "Yes... we need to settle our competition. _Now_. Alter, turn back!"

"Same, Lugia!"

'_Great_,' Lugia sighed. '_Must we, Mistress Fin? I don't find it nessesary to continue your useless competition. Afterall, sewing and armwrestling? I don't find those nessesary._'

"This time, it's not going to be like that," Fin said to Lugia. She was now sitting between his neck and shoulders, arms hugging the base of his neck. "We're going to be battling with our pokemon. Lugia, you're going to be one of the pokemon on my team for sure."

'_Fine_,' Lugia sighed. '_I suppose Typhlosion is going to be joining the team, too?_'

"Perhaps. I'm not sure. I'd use my Diamond team, if I could, but I don't find it fair to only use them and not use you guys, my SoulSilver team. You guys are mostly equal in strength, but they have better HP..."

Lugia nodded respectfully, nearly making Fin fall off. '_I see. As your pokemon, I fully respect your decision, then. Afterall, you're the one who caught me fairly without any foul play. And you even caught me with a pokeball that matched my colour scheme: silver, white, and blue―which, by the way, I greatly appreciate rather than the red-and-white ones that are better for Ho-Oh. Now, what will the team consist of, may I ask?_'

Fin sighed; she still hadn't decided. "I still have not made up my mind. But right now, I'll just arrange the battle."

'_Of course._'

She thought for a moment. "Say, Lugia, are you... _jealous_ of Typhlosion?"

'_What? Of course not!_'

"Mm-hmm. I'll just keep on thinking that," Fin replied sarcastically.

"Finio, you should call Ruby now!" Zoey called. "We're about twenty minutes away from Slateport... just close enough to get a connection!"

"Okay!"

Fin took out her pokegear (which was from her Pokemon SoulSilver game), and punched in a few numbers. The pokegear rang for a few annoying seconds, and then Ruby picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yo, Ruby," Fin replied. "Okay, as your ruined contest should be over by now, can we continue our competition? Except it's a one-on-one battle against each other. Three rounds. I'll explain the rest later, but can we?"

"Well..." he started reluctantly, but Sapph obviously heard what Fin said.

There was a crash, a few "Hey!"'s from Ruby, and a lot of "Gimme!"'s from Sapphire. Within a few minutes, Sapphire wrestled the pokegear from Ruby.

"Hells ya we accept!" she yelled into the pokegear, nearly making Fin drop the pokegear into the rapid currents of Route 134―and making her fairly deaf in her left ear. "You better not torchic out! We'll wait for you at Slateport, in front of the contest hall!"

Without another second to pass, Sapphire ended the call.

"_Shit_," Fin swore, rubbing her poor left ear. "Sapphire just made me half-deaf in my left ear!"

"And she made me one-thirds deaf in my right ear," Zoey moaned. "And I was like... _five freakin' meter away_!"

'_You have no right to say that_,' Lugia retorted. '_You can make anyone deaf within a twenty-hundred meter radius of your shrieking, Sherlock_.'

"Why! Thank you," Zoey said, flattered. "And how do you know about Sherlock Holmes?"

'_Please_.' Lugia rolled his eyes. '_I've been alive for _eons_. What do you expect? I, along with a number of other legendaries, have watched human civilization develop. Our attention usually is on this universe, but we occasionally peek at other universes. Second to this universe would be yours, I suppose._'

"Okay..." Zoey thought for a moment. "But wait, didn't Arceus apparently create this world or something? So, logically, he was the first being in this universe, right?"

'_Well, yes and no_,' Lugia said, '_you must understand how Sinnoh was the fourth region to be discovered, yes?_'

"Yeah..." Fin and Zoey said, "is there anything to that? It was the fourth region to be discovered, so what?"

'_Let us just say that the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn legendaries are much older than Arceus_,' he simply said. '_There is a much stronger force than Arceus. The one with the DNA of every pokemon. The one whom lives on the island which everything started on―Mew. He's just too humble to admit it, and is letting Arceus―ah―_play_ the role of God._'

"That is logical," Fin said. "And this is the first time you've been civil to Zoey, and vice-versa."

'_Hmph. That was only because she doesn't know any common sense. To stick common sense into an idiot, you have to explain calmly and civilly to them so they can properly digest information_.'

"_WHAT?_" Zoey shrieked at Lugia, making her poor Alter become temporarily deaf. "Did you just call me an _idiot_?"

'_No. I just called you a flying flapjack_,' Lugia replied rather sarcastically, rolling his eyes. '_And what are you going to do about it? I can still Aeroblast your bottom to the gloriously independant Unova region, far, _far_ away from us, mind you._'

Zoey mumbled something about "Lugia being such a ridiculously smartass," and nearly hit Alter's head with the Bieber Branch in frustration, which made her lose grip of the Bieber Branch... and it disappeared through the dangerous rapids of Route 134.

"_NOOOO!_" Zoey cried, "MY BIEBER BRANCH!"

"Oh no..." Fin face-palmed. "Yo, Zoey, don't worry. We can always get another one. There are tons of Bieber Branches available in this world..."

"But... But..." Zoey stammered, which was uncharacteristic of her, "... that was my first Bieber Branch ever!"

"I understand. But really, dude," Fin said. "Do you not want to beat Ruby or Sapphire? Or would you rather be unworthy of the recently lost Bieber Branch and lose?"

As soon as Fin had said that, Zoey's eyes were ablazed. Fire could be seen burning ferociously.

"No way am I gonna let either of them win!" Zoey exclaimed. "As if I would! Plus, I'd probaly beat them flat with my team! Their pokemon are all, what, in the level 50s?"

"Well, Sapphire's sure are," Fin replied. "Ruby's team... it was never shown in the manga. But we both pretty much have level 100 teams... ish."

"What do you mean, 'ish'?"

"Three of my pokemon are sorta close to 100. The other half are 100."

"Oh. I only have one that isn't 100... but pretty darn close by 15 levels."

'_Enough of your stupid boastings_,' Lugia stated, '_we're just above Slateport._'

"Yeah, fine," Zoey reluctantly said, trying to think of a good diss.

'_I dare you to try and get a good insult at me for once_,' Lugia challenged. '_I'll give you one chance_.'

Zoey thought for a moment, and remembered something. "Well, you're so _fugly_ that when Barney saw you, he crapped his pants!"

'_..._'

"..."

'_That's Mistress Fin's diss_.'

"It is?" Fin asked, unknowing.

"Yeah, you said it in your sleep..." Zoey sweatdropped.

"Hey, look, we're here!"

Surely enough, Lugia and Alter landed in front of the Contest Hall of Slateport, nearly landing on Sapphire and Ruby, who'd been waiting for them.

"Where in the world did ya get that Lugia?" Sapphire yelled at Fin, rudely pointing at Lugia with her index finger.

'_If you must point at me, at least do it in a respectful way so I'm not being provoked to Aeroblast you, little girl_,' Lugia said, voice equally as rude as Sapphire's pointing.

"Yeah, what he said," Fin agreed. "And none of yo beeswax where I got him."

"None of _my_ beeswax?"

"Anyways, who versus who and where're we gonna fight?"

"We'll let you two decide who you want to verse first," Ruby replied smoothly. "Three seperate matches, as you said. The Contest Hall agreed to lend us one of their rooms for three battles. Just don't destroy anything, or else someone's going to have to pay."

"I can pay whatever price," Fin said. "So, we can go all-out against each other."

"Oh, really?" Sapphire questioned. "So what if I ask for one billion dollars?"

"Done." Fin reached into her bag, and took out a handful of bills neatly wrapped up into a pile. "One billion dollars." She then put the stack of bills back into her bag, knowing Sapphire already had a good look.

"No way... she actually has a billion..."

"Not surprising." Ruby examined Mimi's pokeball, seeing if Mimi was in good condition. "Seniors Red, Yellow, and Crystal told me a bit about you guys. Everyone else apparently was unwilling to, or too scared. Blue, on the other hand... she's rather tricky to ask."

"Figures," Fin and Zoey said together. "But you know, they've yet to see us battle with our Pokemon."

Wanting to get to the battle, Fin and Zoey called Lugia and Alter back into their pokeballs, and went into the Contest Hall, Ruby and Sapphire showing them to the room.

"Okay, let's get to the rules and all first," Ruby said. "Six-on-six battle. It doesn't matter whether you have six or not. You're allowed to switch pokemon. After each battle, you can heal your pokemon, but cannot change your pokemon team. Understood? Good."

"First of all," Fin said rather formally, "Ruby versus Zoey, six-on-six. Second round is I, Fin, versus Sapphire, still six-on-six. The third round will be a team battle. Zoey and I versus Sapphire and Ruby, twelve-on-twelve or whatever it's called. Sound good? Great. NOW GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR JOLLY BUTTS WITH THE BIEBER BRANCH AND LUGIA'S AEROBLAST!"

_I never knew there was a human that existed with a voice that loud other than Sapph..._ Ruby thought, _... I'm practically deaf now._

"C'mon, Toga!" Zoey exclaimed, throwing her Togetic's pokeball out onto the battlefield.

Unfortunately, she had thrown the pokeball with Toga too hard, making it miss the intended landing area of the middle of the battlefield. It hit Ruby's hat off, flying off with the decorative hat until it hit the wall... releasing Toga. Poor Toga was scared half to death from the 'ride,' and was, funnily enough with Ruby and Sapphire's expressions, wearing Ruby's hat.

"Hey! My hat!" Ruby cried, frantically running over to Toga to get his hat back, at the same time desperately trying to cover his large scar on the side of his forehead.

"Dude, what's the point of even hiding the scar?" Zoey asked. "We all know about it."

"What? How do you two know about it?" Ruby asked Fin and Zoey suspiciously, taking the hat off Toga and adjusting it onto his head, hiding the scar extremely effectively.

"We have our sources," Fin said. "Not tellin' anyone which sources, though. Right, Zoey-o?"

"Right, Finio!" Zoey agreed.

"Okay, then. Fine. Let's just end this battle," Ruby said.

"Well, Imma gonna win anyways." Zoey smirked.

"AS IF IN HELL ARCEUS WOULD LET YOU WIN!" Sapphire yelled.

_It's pretty ironic of how wrong she is_, Fin thought, _too bad she's gonna have to swallow her pride when Ruby's beaten..._

"Let's see about that." Ruby grabbed a pokeball and accurately aimed it at the battlefield. "Regardless of the effects of time, the coolness that this body encompasses never changes. Carrying with it the tough Intimidate, this is the Pokemon Mightyena, Nana!"

As if they'd rehearsed it millions of times before, Nana's pokeball released her. She landed gracefully onto the middle of the field.

_It's really freaky how Nana has that super elegant composure 24/7..._

"Tch. Still as girly as ever with pokemon," Sapphire groaned. "What's natural should stay natural..."

Ruby ignored her comment. He didn't seem to be taking Zoey seriously; he was fawning over Nana's 'coolness' more than anything.

"Ruby, you're gonna go _down_," Zoey swore. "_Hard_."

"_AS IF RUBY'LL LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!_" Sapphire yelled. "He'll _never_ lose to you! And _you_―" she turned to Fin, "―I WILL NEVER, I SIMPLY REFUSE TO, LOSE TO _YOU_!"

"Says the one who's practically weaker than prissy boy over there," Fin snorted. "My Pokemon can easily pwn yours and Ruby's. I feel sorry for them, 'cause they're all gonna get hurt badly."

"As if," Sapphire sneered. "Ruby's impossible to beat."

"Tsk, tsk. What about Red, Green, Blue, and maybe Yellow and a few other of the DexHolders?"

"... He'd be killed as fast as heck." she sweatdropped.

"See?"

Sapphire shut up, and focused her attention to the battlefield, and Fin did the same.

"Nana, Leer!" Ruby commanded. "Then Take Down!"

"Metronome!" Zoey commanded fluently.

Before Nana could Leer or use Take Down, Toga had used Metronome.

"Heh, I doubt Metronome'd be a good move to use at all," said Sapphire, "Ruby's Pokemon don't have many good moves. I doubt Nana'd have a good move."

"You shouldn't say what you don't know, moron," Fin muttered, knowing fully well Sapphire could hear, "I'm surprised no one calls you a nutter."

"You motherfucki―"

"Shut the hell up," Fin interrupted, "I want to watch Ruby get pwned."

Sapph gritted her teeth, but stayed quiet, as she also wished to watch the battle, except for _Zoey_ being the one losing.

Zoey grinned as a bright golden flecks of energy gathered around Toga's mouth, fully knowing which move of Nana's was going to be utilized.

"No..." Sapphire's jaw dropped, "... Nana has Hyperbeam?"

"Obviously," Fin scoffed.

Sapph glared at Fin, but stayed silent once more.

_Why's she so silent?_ Fin wondered, _I wonder if it's some form of PMSing...?_

"Mwahahaha!" laughed Zoey rather evilly. "Toga, Hyperbeam, dude!"

"Togeetic!" Toga launched its killer Hyperbeam at Nana, who just couldn't dodge it.

"Nana!" Ruby gasped. "Are you alright?"

There was a rather pregnant silence, as the battlefield was covered with a dark cloud of... something. Toga was flying peacefully above the cloud, clearly saying Nana fainted.

"Probaly not okay," Zoey replied. "Fainted, I believe."

True to Zoey's word, the thick cloud started to clear up, revealing a fainted Nana.

"NO! RUBY, YOU PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire yelled. "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE TO THAT... THAT... THAT _WOMAN_!"

"You could be talking about anyone when you're saying, '_that woman_'," Fin said, pushing up her glasses in a slightly nerdy way. "You could be talking about me, Zoey, Ruby's mom, Winona, Flannery, Yellow, Blue... heck, you could be talking about some random off-the-street Trainer, for all I care. And was that really the _best_ name you could come up with, little girl?"

Sapphire glared. "THAT'S IT. IMMA KILL YOU DURING OUR BATTLE!"

"If you can beat a couple of level one―" Fin quickly stopped herself from saying anymore.

"A couple of level one Pokemon?" said Sapphire. "Hecks yeah I can beat those darn little guys easily! _Really_, level ones? That's as easy as hell!"

_I meant to say level one-hundreds_, Fin thought. _But I don't think I should mention that..._

_Smart choice, Master Fin_, Lugia agreed telepathically. _I doubt that those two will find the fight fair game anymore if they found out._

_No, really?_ came Fin's infamous sarcasm. _GASP! Like, O.M.F.A.!_

_Please don't overuse your sarcasm... it hurts my head._

_No, really?_ Fin asked, accidentally using sarcasm. The sarcasm just slipped out like a slippery bar of soap in a soapy pair of hands.

There was no reply. _Fine_. She huffed. _Don't answer me when sarcasm _accidentally _came out..._

"Hey, why aren't you saying anything?" Sapphire demanded angrily. "Aren't you going to reply?"

"Shut the heck up." Fin's concentration was almost completely in the battle. "... I want to know who's going to win." _But I know it's going to be Zoey... but if Ruby still has Celebi, there's a slight chance of being screwed... badly... Okay, a _HUGE_ chance... But Celebi was released after the Ruby and Sapphire arc, wasn't it?_

"Fine," was Sapph's annoyed reply.

"So, who're you choosing next?" Zoey asked, seemingly innocent, but devising some wicked plan to one-hit K.O. all of Ruby's Pokemon.

"You'll find out soon enough," was Ruby's polite reply. He carefully selected a Pokemon from his belt. "Now, are you going to switch your Pokemon? Or will your Toga keep battling?"

"That's easy," Zoey said. "I'm going to switch."

Toga gave her a thankful look, as if she were afraid of dying in a fight with Zoey. _I wonder if something frightening happened before?_ Fin asked herself, but pushed away the thought. _Nah. There can't be anything more frightening than Justin Bieber's 'Baby' playing on repeat for hours and hours._

Fin sneaked a peek at Sapphire, and noticed she was intensely watching Ruby and Zoey. She was obviously able to see the Pokemon in each of the Poke Balls that were clipped onto Zoey's belt and Ruby's belt large and clear. Her eyebrows creased in frustration―a sure sign that Ruby was going to be beaten again, but she said nothing.

"Regardless of the effects of time, the―"

"WE GET THE POINT!" Zoey bellowed, causing a great deal of the hanging ceiling lights to shatter and fall in a shower of glass. "All that fancy schmancy introduction talk takes _soo_ much time and is bloody KILLING me! Just zip it and let your Pokemon out already! Heck, you take too much time... I'll go first!"

Zoey, controlled by annoyance and impulse, plucked off a random Poke Ball on her belt and threw it expertly on the field, where a bright flash of fire burned and disappeared.

"GROUDON!" the massive Pokemon roared, as if to intimidate everyone around him. "GROU!"

"Wha―_What?_" said Sapphire intelligently. "WHAT? _Groudon?_ Where in the name of that god-forsaken Arceus did that son of a gun get _the_ freaking Groudon? Didn't it go back to sl―Mmmmph!"

Sapphire glared at Fin, who'd stuffed a fistful of TrailMix into her mouth rather unexpectedly. She swallowed them all in one large gulp, and started throwing nasty insults at Fin, who pleasantly ignored her. Eventually, Sapphire gave up, after punching Fin's right shoulder several times with all her might and not getting a single reaction.

"G-Gr-Gr-GROUDON?" Ruby exclaimed in surprise and shock. His expression clearly showed he almost peed his pants. No one noticed, however, and he was glad for that. Sapphire would _never _stop teasing him if she noticed.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Zoey asked, popping a small ball of chewing gum into her mouth... and started coughing. "Oh―SHOOT―Choking on a piece of gum! S.O.S.! !"

"Someone!" Fin panicked. "Call the ambulance! Call 9-1-1! Call the hospital! CALL SOMEONE PEOPLE AND STOP FRETTING OVER THAT GODDAMNED GROUDON!"

Groudon seemed thoroughly insulted by Fin's outburst; "goddamned Groudon"? Why, no one had even dared to call him such a vile name before! He did worry for his violently choking (crazy) Trainer, but she could wait. The other girl who was Zoey's supposed friend had to be handled with. Taught a few manners, the old fashioned way. All the Legendaries, including him, had to be taught the correct manners as soon as they hatched from their eggs! The girl had to be punished for such unladylike behaviour!

Groudon started stomping the shiny, sparkly magenta floor so hard that deep cracks started to appear, much to Ruby's distress. The whole Contest Hall started shaking tremendously, and perhaps all of Slateport included. Surprisingly enough, no Contest Hall workers ran into the room, nor did any visitors or Coordinators. In the middle of the ruckus, Zoey was shaken hard enough that the little gumball was coughed right out―and flew straight towards Groudon's eye. He howled in pain, glared at Zoey, and stopped stomping.

"What the freaking hell?" Sapph exclaimed. "This Groudon totally has anger management problems!"

"You have absolutely _no_ right to say that!" Ruby, Fin, and Zoey all yelled at her.

"Pft, as if! But there's one good thing, at least: this guy sure knows how to reck a Contest Hall! He truly appreciates what's _natural_, not artificial!"

Everyone kindly ignored her, but Ruby was offended greatly.

_Mistress Fin_, said Lugia to Fin, _did Groudon just cause a ruckus? I can't see the Contest Hall too clearly from the position in my Poke Ball, but I'm curious to know. _

"He caused a ruckus, for sure," Fin whispered, picking up Lugia's opaque-from-the-outside Poke Ball, and showing him the ruined room. "Ruined the whole place."

_Oh my_, Lugia sighed. _Legendaries were taught to be polite and obedient most of the time, unless they were battling or in danger. Not destroy a whole room... and possibly building. Arceus._

"I think I accidentally insulted him." Fin laughed nervously. "I was panicking at Zoey's choking, and I guess I insulted him unconsciously in the process."

_There's still no such reason to destroy the place._

"Good point," Fin said, putting the Poke Ball back into place. She hopped down the stairs and walked towards Groudon confidently, not scared of the giant.

"Groudon! Grou, don, groudon," Groudon hissed.

"Lugia, translation... please?"

"'How dare you insult me, you filthy little human?'" Sapphire translated, obviously overjoyed to just say those words at Fin.

"Arceus, Sapphire. I asked LUGIA, not YOU! And Groudon, I didn't insult you on purpose!" Fin said. "And don't call me a 'filthy little human'! Trust me, I know _way_ better insults than that. You should learn from the _pros_."

Zoey and Fin leaned on each others backs coolly, putting on funky-looking black sunglasses and crossing their arms.

"Groudon," he muttered, giving up. "... Groudon, groudon."

This time it was Lugia's turn to take the translation spotlight. _He just said, "I give up... You two are seriously messed in the heads."_

"Fine with us! Right, Zoey-o? That's a _COMPLIMENT_ for us, you rainbowy, bloody, shower-faced, foul-smelling, grotesque-looking, dimwitted-tasting, godshittingmonkeypissing, uberly failure-like, stupified gem-sounding... ding-dong."

"GROU?" Groudon expressed his rage by swinging his tail and missing Fin's face by less than a millimetre. Fin, however, did not move or blink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said dismissively. "Whatever. That was a compliment, you know."

"GROUDON DON?"

_In what world?_ Lugia translated.

"I'm too tired to explain..." Fin walked back up to her seat and sat down, yawning. "'m going to take a nap. 'Night."

They all sweatdropped, thinking, _It's not even nighttime yet!_

She lifted one leg up onto her seat and lied her forehead on her knee, instantly falling asleep. Everyone sweatdropped, wondering how she could be so tired and fall asleep so fast. After five minutes of pure rage, re-stomping to fix up the place, and nasty cursing at Fin (which only Sapph and Lugia could understand), Groudon finally calmed down by a considerable amount, enough so that he could battle.

"Arceus, Groudon. You really _should_ get a girlfriend! No wonder you're acting so nasty. You must be jealous of everyone else falling for each other! Don't worry, I understand perfectly. Ol' Finio and me'll find ya the perfect gal!" Zoey grinned at the massive legendary, winking. "You'll fall in love in no time. Next thing you know, there will be little Groudons running all over the place!"

Groudon blushed so hard that the blush was evident even with a great deal of his body red. He was clearly embarrassed to hear such a thing, especially coming from his Trainer.

"Groudon grou grou groudon..."

_He's saying, "Geez, I'm _genderless,_ and you sound like what you humans call a mother!"_ Lugia told Zoey through his telepathy.

"Mwahahaha! It's UNDENIABLE, I am practically your MOTHER, even if you're a legendary! I don't care if you're genderless, Dittos are genderless too, and look at the Daycare! There are little eggs and babies EVERYWHERE because of Dittos!" She laughed like a maniac, insanity showing too clearly.

"Look who's been hitting the happy juice." Ruby sweatdropped. "Or the crazy juice, in this case."

"YO! PRISSY BOY, JUST CHOOSE YOUR POKEMON ALREADY!" Sapph yelled, making Ruby wince. Her voice was just inhumanly loud. It helped a bit that she had an odd accent―it made hearing her voice a bit less annoying―but all in all, it still was a miracle he hadn't gone permanently deaf yet.

"Okay, okay, geez," he said. Deciding to give up on the introductions, he chose Zuzu, his Swampert and threw the Poke Ball without a word.

"Hm... Good choice," Sapphire muttered, chewing one of the chocolate Pocky sticks she just bought from the Contest Hall vending machine. "It's the most basic rule of all... type advantages. But they work wonders sometimes..."

"Yo, Ruby!" said Zoey. "You really think a type advantage would help?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not. Who knows, but all I know is that it might!" Ruby grinned, and suddenly a shower of sparkles and flowers fell elegantly down behind Ruby, making the perfect shoujo-manga background.

Sapphire started laughing uncontrollably. "So... So... SO GIRLY!" She laughed even harder, to the point that her stomach hurt. She held her stomach and continued laughing, tears starting to make a river. Eventually she stopped, but she had cried so many tears that the whole battle field was covered with water that was almost one metre deep. It was a joy for Swampert, being a Water Type, but Groudon groaned in discomfort, eyeing the salty liquid that covered both of his feet and a little of the base of his tail. For Zoey and Ruby, however, the water reached around their stomachs and chest.

"No, my clothes!" Ruby cried in horror and disgust. "They're ruined! I'll have to wash them and clean them and iron them all over again. And what's worse is that this is from Sapphire's body liquids! Ugh!"

"Suck it up, Princess!" Zoey shouted, swimming around. "It's not _that_ bad! It's like swimming at the beach! ... Just don't drink any."

"Why would I even _think_ about drinking this foul stuff!" Ruby asked, scandalized. "I mean... ew."

"HEY! I THOUGHT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW PRISSY BOY! AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME CONSIDERATION AND _NOT_ MINDLESSLY INSULT ME YOU FORGETFUL JERKWAD!" Sapph exclaimed, face red from anger.

"Ooooh, Ruby, you just hit her nerve," Zoey tsked. "You're not supposed to do that to your beloved girlfriend... Or else you're gonna get dumped, man."

Fin suddenly woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and announced to everyone, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna get something to eat and drink and then come back. Continue on without me."

"LIKE HELL WE'D CARE IF YOU LEFT!" Sapphire yelled at Fin.

Fin halted, and then turned. She seemed to be in a bad mood. She eyed Sapphire, and then swung her right leg at Sapphire, stopping just next to Sapph's head. Sapphire was shocked. She never expected to be almost hit by Fin. The girl, crazy and insane as she was, didn't seem like the type to hurt others without reason.

"Anyone else want something?" Fin asked, lowering her leg.

"Fin, grab me a bite and something to drink too, will ya?" requested Zoey.

"A vegetable salad with low-fat dressing and some water, if you don't mind," Ruby said.

"I'll go get something for myself at McDonald's," Sapphire grumbled, and quickly ran out of the Contest Hall.

Fin shrugged, and walked out of the room calmly.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked Zoey once Fin was gone.

She shrugged. "Probaly had a nightmare or something. She seems to be having a lot of them these days."

"Isn't she your friend? Shouldn't you care about that?"

"I do care, of course. I know she can handle it though. Plus, there isn't much one can do for another's nightmares."

"True enough."

They both shrugged, and continued on their battle.

After Zoey winning 5-1 (which at least preserved a little bit of Ruby's manly dignity), Fin had arrived with their food, ordered to-go straight from an expensive five-star restaurant.

"This is good salad," Ruby noted, taking a bite of a leafy vegetable covered with flavourful dressing and a bit of other sauces. "Even the water tastes high-class! I'm sure even my master would approve of eating this restaurant's foods."

Zoey drooled between bites of her gourmet pizza and sips of her sitrus juice. "This is impossibly good! Where'd you even get this stuff? No, more like, how _expensive _is this stuff?"

"₱15, 000," Fin answered.

Ruby and Zoey's jaws dropped in shock. Before they could say any more, however, Sapphire barged into the room, holding an extra-large Big Mac and a Jumbo Chocolate Tripleshake.

"Hey, ya'll. Miss me?" She bit her Big Mac and started chewing.

"Yeah," Fin said. "We missed you a lot."

"Heh. Great." She stopped and stared at their food, but then turned her attention back to her precious fast food.

When they were all done eating and full, they talked a bit.

"So who won?" Sapph asked.

Ruby froze. He knew she was gonna strangle him to death. _Please tell my dad that I'm thankful for all the things he's done for me_, he thought, _and please tell mom that... well, I'm sorry for running away before._

Zoey and Fin, however, had no pity for Ruby, and were more than happy to answer Sapph's question. "Zoey did!"

"R-U-B-Y..." A dark, fury aura emitted from Sapph, and Ruby gulped. He was gonna die and he knew it. Unless Arceus was willing to save him from a horrid, pain-filled death.

You didn't have to knock him out unconscious, you know, Fin told Sapphire, feeling sympathy for the beaten lump of something that was Ruby.

"It's not like he's dead," Sapphire said with a concluding voice. "He'll live."

_I feel sorry for you_, Lugia said to Ruby telepathically. _Hm. It seems painful. I'll heal you._

Lugia, despite not having any healing moves, granted Ruby a bit of his powers and healed him up so that he didn't feel too much pain anymore. Ruby groaned, and then stood up, still feeling weak, but better.

"What was that voice, anyways...?" he asked himself.

"What?" Sapph questioned. "How'd you―argh, nevermind. You boys are impossible."

"YOU'RE GOING _DOWN_, LOSER," Fin said, giving Sapph the famous "L" sign.

"Heh, in your DREAMS!" Sapphire grinned.

"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to an elbow-licking match!"

"You're ON."

Ruby watched with amusement as the two girls tried to lick their elbows but failed horribly. Fin was only an inch away from licking it, but Sapph was a few millimetres from it. Zoey tried to cheer for Fin, but found that her voice was drowned out by Fin and Sapphire's furocious battle cries.

_I am..._ Zoey watched the two girls with awe. _I am inspired once again by this world! ARCEUS, I just love the world of PokeSpe so much! _

"HA! I'm closer to licking my elbow than you are!" Sapph cried in victory.

"Yeah? Well... Let's see who can do a bridge the fastest!" Fin exclaimed, hopping down to the battlefield. She didn't hesitate to bend her back backwards and reach her arms onto the ground before her head fell completely.

"Two point five seconds," Ruby said, holding a timer and clicking it. "Sapph, let's see you do it."

Sapphire jumped onto the field quite easily. She did the same as Fin had, except her form had collapsed within five seconds, while Fin was still in the bridge position.

"Three seconds," Ruby announced. "Fin wins by point five seconds."

"ARCEUSDAMMIT!" Sapphire yelled in anger. "That's it. You're. Going. _Down_."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"That doesn't even make a hell of a sense!"

"Precisely the point."

"Blegh! All the big words... THEY'RE BURNING MY BRAIN CELLS!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get on with this thing," said Zoey.

"Agreed," said Ruby, putting away his watch.

"Wait," Sapph said, making them all halt and turn towards her, "it's a better idea to bring our battle outside."

"Why?" Zoey asked. "What, you afraid of little sparkly pink decorations?"

"_No_," Sapph growled, glaring at Zoey. "I don't keep _all_ my Pokemon in Poke Balls. That and the space is too small for a few of them... got it? We can find a large, empty spot on the beach and have our battle there."

"You know, that's pretty smart of you, Sapph," Ruby said, nodding.

"What? Just because I don't like hard words, that doesn't mean I can't use my brain!"

"Pfft, she's finally actually using that peanut-for-a-brain." Fin and Zoey snickered.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT, Y'KNOW!" Sapph screamed, stomping out of the Contest Hall.

Of course, her two logical reasons were not the only ones for which she wanted to get out of the Contest Hall. Honestly, she really couldn't stand all the pink and frilly decorations in there. A few years ago, she would've loved it. Now... the stuff made her want to up-chuck.

The Slateport beach was packed. People and their towels and belongings crammed every bit of available space. It didn't help that it was summertime, either.

"Damn, it's crowded here!" Sapph cursed. "But of _all_ days, why today?"

"Well, it's twenty-nine degrees celsius today," Ruby said. "It only makes sense that people would head to the beach to cool off."

"Say, why not use that island over there?" Zoey asked, pointing at a faraway island, which was within their reach.

Ruby squinted. "It seems like a pretty good location. Why not?"

"C'mon out, Gyrados!" Fin said, throwing a plain Poke Ball out into the water. A moment later, a shiny Gyrados appeared, and the Poke Ball flew back to Fin's grasp. She put it away.

Fin and Zoey got onto the Gyrados's back. After a few seconds, Ruby and Sapphire had not got on. The two girls finally turned to see what was going on, and they found the couple gaping at the shiny Gyrados, as if they were seeing a megalodon shark about to gulp them down.

"Well?" Fin demanded impatiently.

"It's... it's..." Ruby stopped. "_BEATIFUL! Gorgeous_ beyond words... It's absolutely BREATHTAKING!"

"Sissy boy!" Sapph muttered. "What a digusting and grotesque description you just gave. You should be ashamed of yourself. That Gyrados is freaking BADASS! It must have killer battling skills and perfect _everything_!"

Fin's Gyrados looked flattered beyond words. She even went as far as batting her eyes, which came out looking a bit odd. Fin herself was pretty annoyed. "Okay, so Gyrados is amazing. Yes, I agree. BUT―"

"What are you waiting for? Flying Magikarps to start killing you with their almighty Splash attack?" Zoey yelled. She was definitely not the type to wait, much less for five minutes. She was starting to hyperventilate, which was not a good sign. It was lucky for them that she had happened to lose her Bieber Branch earlier that day.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sapphire said angrily, but got onto the Gyrados anyway.

Ruby sighed and, with great difficulty, climbed onto Gyrados's back... with lots of Sapphire's help ("C'mon, Prissy Boy! Even _you_ should be able to do this!")

The island was a perfectly large rectangle. It had plenty of space for a normal-sized battle field and extra space for others to watch from a safe enough distance. Ruby had taken out some white chalk dust and sprinkled it around the island to form the typical lines of a battle field. But what struck them odd was that no one else was on the patch of land. It was one of the perfect spots: a great amount of sunlight, waist-deep sapphire water, golden sand that was soft, and it was plenty near other islands and close enough to the beach.

"So," said Ruby, finishing off the last bit of his chalk dust, "let the battle... begin...?"

Fin and Sapphire, however, didn't need it. They had got to their places before Ruby even said anything, a fury look in their eyes. Clearly, both were thinking the same thing: _I'm not going to lose._ They weren't going to accept a tie. They weren't even going to accept it if even one of their Pokemon fainted. Zoey and Fin backed away, almost frightened to see what would happen.

Fin returned Gyrados back to its Poke Ball, and carefully selected another one. Sapph was the first to call her Pokemon out.

"Pilo! You're up!"

The Tropius flew down from the clouds in a blink of an eye, ready to battle. It was obvious that he was expecting to be called.

"So she's choosing Tropius," Ruby said. "It's so dirty! Its body is caked with mud and dried grass... I should groom it sometime!"

Everyone ignored Ruby (Sapph almost snapped when she heard that, however).

Fin threw her Poke Ball, which accidentally hit Tropius's face and made Fin's chosen Pokemon almost kiss the poor guy. "Uh... Sorry. Did I mention that I _suck_ HORRIBLY at throwing stuff?"

Pilo was mortified. His body was frozen. Sapph had to shake him hard to make him realize he was about to battle.

"Glaceon!" Fin's Pokemon complained. _Hey, what in the name of Mew's great fluffball was that for?_

"Sorry," Fin apologized, sweatdropping. "Didn't mean to..."

"Glace," the Ice-Type huffed. _Hopefully. Or else you're going to be a frozen Finsicle in the middle of the summer heat. Now doesn't that sound lovely? Ha-ha. 'Cause I'm having a BLAST being out here in the heat. An Ice-Type. In high temperatures. Great._

"Uh... Gorgeous," Fin said, thinking, _How on Earth does Glaceon manage to say all that in only one word?_

"You can understand him?" Sapphire asked, surprised.

"One of my Pokemon helps me with Pokemon language," Fin explained.

"Gla." _Duh._

"It's... it's..." Ruby stammered. Everyone groaned. "_BEAUTIFUL! _That beautiful blue coat of fur... those mesmerizing sapphire pools... The elegance of its movement... Just... just... AMAZING!"

Sparkles appeared in his eyes and a flowery background sprung out of nowhere behind him.

"Glaceon, glace," Glaceon said, annoyed. _What type of rubbish is this _thing_ ranting on about? What an odd creature... I say we dissect itand see how the critter works._

"Now, now, no need to get... odd..."

"JUST GET ON WITH THE BATTLE! IMMA CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGEH!" Zoey bellowed, causing the island to rumble, the waves to get slightly violent, and even other islands to shake. Someone from one of the further ahead islands yelled, "Hey, what in the name of Arceus's great mama is happening?"

"I could've just sworn I heard someone yell, 'Gah! My speedo just came off!'" Sapph muttered, a look of disgust plastered onto her face. "Who the hell needs to be told that?"

"Ahem," said Fin. "We're in a battle, dude... SO SHUT YO YAP ABOUT MISSING SPEEDO―wait, WTF?"

A large wave of water suddenly overcame the island. Luckily enough, everyone grabbed a large rock and held on firmly (Pilo flew higher up into the air). When the wave disappeared, everyone was fine, albeit out of breath. Fin, however, was unlucky enough to get a speedo on her head.

"EEEEYAAAAAHHHH!" Fin shrieked, grabbing the speedo and flinging it far into the distance. "EWWW! SOMEONE HELP CLEANSE THIS GROSSINESS OF SPEEDO IN MY HAIR!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Fin flailing around, panicking and screaming.

"Oh no! My clothes are all _ruined_!" Ruby panicked, almost crying. "What should I do? The salt in the water will form crystals when the water dries! That will ruin the fabric of my clo―"

"Uh, Prissy Boy? Listen, we don't need to hear about your mindless rantings about your ruined clothes. So... _Man up_, will you?" Sapph said, annoyed. She squeezed her hair try and tied her hair up again.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" Ruby asked, starting the waterworks. "Ever since we agreed on the contest, you've been treating me like an Arcanine!"

Zoey had an expression that clearly said, _Oh, boy. Here it comes..._

"Be a man, then you'll finally get some more of my respect..." Sapph muttered, and then she made her voice just _barely_ audible. "But you gained my respect by confessing today. I won't forget."

"Hm? Pardon me, what did you say in that last bit?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Nothing! I said NOTHING, you heard NOTHING," Sapph answered quickly, blushing like heck.

Ruby pretended to not notice. "Really? Hm, I guess I was imagining things then." In his mind, though, he was happy-dancing at the fact that he gained a bit of respect from Sapphire. Of course, he wasn't just going to tell her that. She'd just deny she ever admitted it, like how Ruby did so with his confession. (Which, by the way, he was guilty about, thank you very much.)

"Aww..." Fin said, watching the scene. "You two are one of the cutest couples ever..."

Sapphire glared at her. "Ugh! How can you say something so―so―so _disgusting_?"

"It's not disgusting," Fin reasoned. "It's just sappy. Got a problem with that, bitch?"

"HELLS YEA I GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, SPINELESS BASTARD." Her face was red with anger and a fiery aura appeared from her.

"JUST GET ON WITH TEH BATTLE!" Zoey screamed. "WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

_Uh-oh_, Fin thought. _If we don't listen to Zoey now... who knows what'll happen to this world..._

"Fine then!" Sapphire huffed. "Pilo! Aerial Ace!"

|Glaceon, dodge it and use Ice Shard," Fin commanded, trying to get her wet bangs out of her eyesight.

Glaceon took on a defensive stance, ready to dodge at any moment. However, Pilo was faster than normal. Just as he was about to reach the Ice-Type, Sapph yelled, "Magical Leaf!"

Glaceon's eyes widened as the attack came so fast. He was hit with an Aerial Ace soon after attacked by Magical Leaf. He glared at Fin.

"Of course!" Fin's eyes widened. "Pilo has the ability Chlorophyll, which increases his speed when the weather's particularly sunny!"

"What? He DOES?" Sapph asked. "...I didn't know."

Fin and Zoey both fell on the ground laughing, yelling, "BIGGEST FAIL EVER!" Sapphire had to punch Fin's jaw to make her stop laughing while Ruby just told Zoey to zip it. Fin wasn't the type to not repay favours, however. She punched Sapphire's jaw with equal strength easily.

_Let's see_, Fin thought, racking through her brains for type advantages. _Pilo's a Grass-Type and a Flying-Type... which both are hugely disadvantaged against Flying-Types, if I'm correct. So... it's a double disadvantage for Pilo, right? But then again, with this heat and intense sun... For pete's sake, it's like Arceus actually WANTS us to lose! The nerve of that guy! Next time I meet him, I'll go and beat him up like the proper pinata he is!_

"Glaceon, put Pilo in his proper place, if you don't mind... use Avalanche!"

"Glaceon," the Ice-Type proudly agreed. _With the highest of honors._

"Pilo, ya know what t'do!" Sapphire yelled, pumping her fist into the air. "Beat 'em up good, ya know?"

Pilo was only more than happy to comply. Specks of golden energy started forming a bright yellow ball of energy. Just as he was about to fire off the SolarBeam, however, Glaceon had let out an Avalanche, continued by an Ice Beam.

The mist of sparkly snow that came from the sudden eruption of the Avalanche disappeared quickly, revealing a fainted Pilo. He was covered by a light layer of ice, much to Sapph's dismay.

"Hey! No fair, you got something to cool off with!" She wanted to say more, but her battling instincts didn't let her. Instead, she heaved up Pilo and set him somewhere off the battlefield for him to rest.

"Toro, you're up next!" Sapphire expertly threw the Poke Ball onto the battlefield, revealing the mighty Blaziken she was so proud of.

"BLAZE!" Toro roared magnificently, not affected by the heat at all.

"Glaceon, you're taking a rest. This heat's too much for you, but thanks for winning," Fin said, calling the Ice-Type back into his Poke Ball. "Staraptor, come out and join the party!"

"Staraptor! Star, starap, star!" _What type of party is planned in this murderous heat?_

"Suck it up like a MAN!" Fin replied, fire blazing in her eyes.

"STARAPTOR!" _But that's the point: I'M NOT A MAN!_

"Oh, well..." She bit her lip. "Uh... THEN SUCK IT UP LIKE THE FREAKING STARAPTOR YOU ARE!"

"Star..." _Damn, can't find a loophole in that..._

"Ya finished with yer chit-chat?" Sapphire asked, flashing off her killer fangs.

"Staraptor?" _WTF is she a vampire?_

"Use, uh, Fly!" Fin said, nodding to the sky.

"Star," Staraptor said, flying up. _Fine._

"TORO, USE FREAKING BLAST BURN!" Sapphire yelled.

"Blaziken!" The Blaziken shot a strong beam of fire towards Staraptor.

"Quick, Brave Bird!" Fin panicked.

"What's she thinking? That's CRAZY!" Zoey said, pulling her hair.

"Suicide," Ruby muttered, turning away. His eyes didn't need to be fouled any longer by this sight.

Everyone watched in amazement as the bird flew straight through the beam of fire and directly hit Toro before she had the chance to defend. A huge cloud of smoke exploded, causing everyone's eyesight to be blacked out.

"YES, FREAKING YES I SAY!" Sapph exclaimed in victory as soon as the smoke cleared, revealing a fainted Staraptor and a very much okay Toro.

The battle continued. Sapphire and her Toro won against Fin's Gyrados and ultimately lost against one blast of Lugia's Hydro Pump. With Lugia, Fin managed to win against Dono and Relo. Now, the two both had only two Pokemon left. Sapph had Rono and Walo, whereas Fin had Typlosion and a yet-to-be-revealed Pokemon. The air was thick and hard to breathe now. Every move counted for the two girls.

"Typhlosion, you're up!"

Typlosion quietly came out of his Poke Ball, albeit in a flashy manner (greeting everyone with an explosion of flames in the hot August weather).

"Walo, it's yer turn now!" Sapphire said, and a huge whale immediately appeared.

"Uh," said Fin intelligently, "How're we gonna fight him if he's... you know... IN THE WATER?"

She shrugged. "Just fight?"

"Okay. Sounds good," Fin said. "Typhlosion, Eruption!"

"Heh, that won't be very effective on a Water-Type, if ya didn't know the basics!" Sapph smirked.

Walo agreed, easily flicking the explosions of fiery rocks away into the waters.

"Ty... typlosion?" _Uh... a little help please?_

"Right," Fin said. "You know what you should do..."

"Typlo?" _You mean THAT?_

"Yes."

While Typlosion and Fin were having their chat, Sapph had ordered Walo to use Dive. She knew fully well that Typlosion had no chance of winning against her Water-Type, so she wanted to give Fin a chance.

_But... why does it seem like it's one-hundred times harder to fight them?_ Sapph thought irritably, wiping away a trickle of sweat from her forehead. _Must be the heat. It's got to be._

"Okay, so that's the plan―hey, wait... where'd the whale go to?" Fin asked.

"Before you cause a panic attack, Walo used Dive!" Sapphire said. "What, can't pay attention in a Pokemon battle?"

Fin ignored Sapph's comment and instead told Typlosion, "Quick, now's your chance!"

"TYPLOSION!" Typlosion said, gathering energy which was forming around his mouth in a green light.

"Wait, could that be―there's no way... a Fire-Type, with a Grass-Type move? No way..." Sapph started mutturing. "WALO, QUICK, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

The whale shot up from the water, causing a huge wave to come towards Typlosion. The Fire-Type, however, didn't miss a single beat when he shot a killer green beam at the water, aiming dead-on the whale.

"No, Walo!" Sapph panicked, wishing that she didn't have her superhuman senses for once.

Typlosion managed to hide behind a large rock which protected him from the massive wave before it hit him. He'd lost only a bit of HP, but he knew perfectly that Walo was a goner. Sure enough, when he came out of hiding, the whale had fainted, his body one-fourth on the island, the rest in the water (the whale even had sent a male Swimmer skipping on the water when his tail collided with the water surface).

"With only one hit..." Ruby muttered, taking out his PokeDex. He'd scanned all of Zoey's Pokemon, and much to his shock, found out that they were all in their hundreds or near-hundreds. He scanned most of Fin's Pokemon too, and found out that Fin's Pokemon all had high-damaging moves and equally high levels as Zoey's Pokemon. He didn't mind though, as he knew that the girls didn't play with any particular planning, which meant that there was a good chance to win.

Sapph glared angrily at Fin, taking out her last Poke Ball.

"Imma win this one!" Sapphire bellowed, throwing the Poke Ball. "Go, Rono!"

"Hey, Typlosion man," Fin said, taking out two Poke Balls. "You don't mind if I switch you, right?"

"Typlosion," Typlosion said, high-fiving Fin. _Of course not. I want this battle done anyways. I'm getting tired of this._

"Right you are." Fin switched Typlosion with her last Pokemon, which was twice the size of herself. "Yo, Dialga. How're you doing after all that napping?"

"Dialga. Dial, dialga," the Time Pokemon said pleasantly. _Quite well, thanks. Perfect day to whip some splendid buttockses, no?_

"Damn right it is!" Fin agreed. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Is tha-that... _Dialga_?" Sapph and Ruby both stammered in shock.

"No, it must be a Ditto nicknamed Dialga in the form of the Legendary," Sapph said, panicking.

"IT'S THE REAL ARCEUS-FORSAKEN DIALGA, YOU BITCHES!" Zoey bellowed, annoyed to no extent. How many times did she tell them to _end the battle QUICKLY_? "BATTLE BEFORE IMMA KILL SOMEONE WITH MY NONEXISTENT BIEBAH BRANCH! _NAOW_! _YEH HEAR MEH PEOPLES?_"

"Oh SHIZZ," Fin yelled, "START BATTLING. SHE'S REALLY SERIOUS WHEN SHE'S USING IMPROPER LANGUAGE SKILLS!"

_Doesn't she _always_ use improper language?_ Lugia asked, still weak from his battle.

"No, I meant when her words start ending in 'h''s when spelt out." Fin sweatdropped.

_I see..._

"Rono, Iron Defense and Aerial Ace!" Sapph commanded.

"Dragon Claw, please," Fin said.

**X**ooOoOoO**x**

After they'd healed their Pokemon, they all got back to the island, ready for their next fight. They soon found out, however, that it mostly a one-sided fight, as Fin and Zoey each chose one of their Legendaries to fight with: Dialga and Groudon. Sapph and Ruby had been KO'd in no time ("A record-breaking one minute!" a nearby Swimmer exclaimed).

"No, why?" Sapph cried out.

"Sapph, look at your PokeDex..." Ruby said, sending his PokeDex data into Sapphire's.

The blue-eyed girl stared blankly at the screen before erupting into flames.

"WHAT? LEVEL ONE-HUNDREDS? ALMOST _ALL _OF THEM? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS MOTHERFREAKING THING FOR IF―HEY, COME BACK, IMMA NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO FREAKING BIOTCHES!" Sapph yelled at the two escaping girls. They were already in the sky with their Flying Pokemon.

"We sure escaped just in time." Fin grinned at her friend, nodding towards Slateport City which was starting to explode and erupt into flames. "We'd be goners there with all that fire, haha."

"Ah, let that PMSing bitch do what she wants," Zoey said, and then cried out to the heavens,"NOW, TOWARDS HAUGHTYSHIPPING LAND! (A.K.A., Sinnoh.)"

Alter, surprised by her Trainer's sudden burst, lost balance and Zoey fell off.

Lugia sighed. _This is going to be a lo-o-ong journey..._

**XoOoX**

**Sooo, sorry for not uploading sooner, but I just kept on getting writer's block on this chapter... but I made it pretty darn long for all of you... so I hope you guys can accept this as an apology... hides from all the murderous glares of readers* Ahaha... Hey, it's 9, 000+ words! *screams* BROKE MY RECORD OF CHAPTER TENNNNN! FREAKING YESSSSSS! *gets shot***

**Oh, and also: Blame my discovery of how awesome the Shinsengumi were... and the anime and manga featuring them. I really recommend reading the manga Kaze Hikaru! It's a shoujo manga with a great plot. I laughed my ass off the whole time I read its currently-available chapters. I really recommend it! (To girls AND guys! Don't mind that it's a shoujo manga, it still has shounen features... heck, I thought it was a shounen manga before I checked the genres! ... And the humor is seriously inhuman. I nearly died of laughing!)**

**Oh yeah, to the anonymous reviewer with no name (literally): Ah, gomenasai... but I was on my hiatus when you posted your review... I needed one due to the excessive amount of homework I was getting from my teachers for before-summer work (summer break begins from June 30 to September 6 or something for my current school). I'm really happy you like this fic! But please do keep in mind that SS19 and I will NEVER discontinue this series (till it's finished)! I really am sorry I couldn't post this chapter any sooner though... I was having this massive writer's block on this, and I kept getting migraines (because I suck at describing battle scenes). But I do hope this chapter is OK enough for your standards...**


	21. Chapter 19

**Well, today we have a SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER! We have a co-co-author, ScotSniper, whom I will call Scotty. XD 'Nyways, this is the Sinnoh chapter! I'm not telling you which ship it is, but I'm throwing subtle hints in the beginning, okay? ^_^ Then you'll know when we fire our plan~ This is a different type of chapter-it's a hit and run, you could say. Fan-chan and I barely read the Sinnoh saga, so...yeah. _"**

**WARNING: If you just so HAPPENED to stumble here due to Jam the pega-corn, then please know that the 4th wall is EPICLY BROKEN! _ BTW, there is swearing,**  
**but not too heavy...then it'd be M...**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: We don't claim ownership for PokeSpe or anything. But Fan-chan and I do claim ownership for our OCs, Finishe Nel Ecrulatie© and Zoey Katelyn Drinicka©. =_=**

Zoey leapt off Alter, brushing off her clothing. "We're in Twinleaf town, right?"

Fin nodded, "Yeah. So, where do you think Pearl, Platina, and Dia are?"

Coincidentally, Platina, Pearl, and Diamond came walking over. They could hear an argument brewing:

"DIA! Put that eclair down!"

"But...so..good..."

"Pearl, Diamond. Do not argue over a petty eclair."

"Aw, c'mon, Platina. He took the eclair from the buffet we were at, along with 500 other deserts, and they chased us out!"

"Pah. We escaped, and as long as Dia shares the deserts, I believe you will live."

Zoey grabbed Fin's wrist and said, "Look, dude. I know we were arguing about who's crazier, but could you please act like you always do?"

"...Okay, fine. We're crazy in different ways!" Fin laughed hysterically.

Zoey slapped her on her back. "You're back!"

"Let's go chase 'em!"

They began to run as fast as they could, which wasn't necessary. So, they banged into the three dex-holders.

"Agghhh!" Platina cried. "My two rings! They fell off! Where are they?"

"Right here!" Zoey said gleefully. She held up the pearl ring on her right hand, and the diamond one on her left.

Platina quickly snatched at Zoey's right hand, then grabbed the ring in the left.

Pearl stepped in front of Platina. "Hey! Those are very expensive. Why did you bang into us, anyway?"

Dia also got in front of Platina, chewing on the somewhat dusty eclair.

"We're here-" Fin paused for drama, "-to make you...CONFESS! :D"

"...about whu?" Dia managed to say in between inhaling the deliciously scrumptious chocolate eclair.

"L-O-V-E!" Zoey said, glitter in her eyes. Then, since glitter hurts, she cried out, "AGH SOMETHING'S IN MY EYES!"

Pearl and Platina were not quite as...munchlax-y as Dia, and so they were not calmly eating the pastries Dia had -cough-stolen-cough.

"...Love?" Dia asked. "Hm*munch*. Crushes, *chew* you mean?"

"...N-O! IT'S L-O-V-E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" Zoey panted, her left eye twitching so much it could have had a teensy, weensy brain inside  
of it.

Fin sighed, then added sarcastically, "We've been hired by 1800-SINNOH-SHIPS, geniuses."

Dia sputtered, "L-Like-!"

"Yes."

"-like the Majestic Sea Gliders company? The boat company that owns the Royalette, the boat we were just on?"

Fin face-palmed and Zoey quickly took 2 cheesecake slices from Dia's wagon. Platina glanced around, calm, but then noticed Pearl was missing.

"Where is Pearl?" she asked worriedly. "Where is he?"

Fin cackled, and Zoey laughed into her cheesecake, making the tiny little food molecules spray everywhere. As a result, tiny little particles promptly screamed, "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" as they were being shot out of Zoey's not-so-dentist-approved mouth.

Platina wrinkled her nose, her elegance and regality returning. "Hmf, you mustn't do that."

"Anyway," Fin said, "About Pearl? He was magically transported to our SUPER SECRET RENTAL LAIR via LUGIA TRANSPORT!"

Zoey mumbled under her breath, "If that damn Lugia wasn't Fin-io's, I'd kill him with my wooden hair brush..."

Platina gasped. "Oh my Arceus! How dare you! We'll find your super secret-did you just say rental?"

Fin shrugged. "We aint rich, missy."

"And we don't live in the Sinnoh," gasped Zoey, who was being suffocated as millions of tiny particles began to clog up her throat.

Dia laughed, "Hee hee. Missy knows exactly which buildings are rented out!"

Fin cursed, "Crap. We'd better scram from that empty Pokemon center..."

"Ah! I know that one! It's in Veilstone city!" Platina said, triumphantly punched the air.

"Fin!" Zoey screamed when she finally got some air, "We should get the hell outta here and back there!"

With a mere snap of their fingers, Lugia and Alter appeared before the escaped-asylum girls and whisked them away.

In the Secret Lair of Fin and Zoey ($5 a day)

"What the Darkrai are you freakin' doing?" Pearl demanded as he struggled against the super deluxe edition rope. He was dangling over a pot of lava *cough*tomato sauce*cough* (Fin: Hey! It's all we could afford in the bulk!) Despite the culinary delicacy of this sauce, it was boiling hot and bubbling; not something you'd want to leap into and slurp up.

"We're doin' somethin' called blackmail," Fin replied as she handed Zoey a cup of water. "It's a simple sport I use often on Zoey."

"Just 'cause I refuse to back down doesn't mean you have to resort to something so...so...so wrong!" Zoey shrieked, and Pearl instantly shut up.

"Good, he's stopped," Fin said. "Now we can just sit back, relax, and wait for those two to show up."

Then, an explosion that shook Arceus's repulsive throne in dung heaven blasted an enormous hole-the size of Arceus's equally repulsive buttocks-in the pokemon center's wall. Zoey shrieked again in surprise, not because of the hole but the strange smell that went with it. She quickly got over it and grabbed the Bieber Branch, gracefully twirling onto Alter. Platina, who was watching from outside of the bottom hole,pursed her lips and muttered, "Show off..." Alter flew next to where Pearl was hanging.

Fin jumped onto Lugia and efficiently appeared beside Pearl and Zoey. She patted the smart-assed pokemon's head and not-really-whispered to him, "Chomp  
the rope if they struggle..."

"Must I?" he complained, waving his overly nerdy fat a** around. "Ropes don't taste very good. Also, I do not have teeth."

Zoey glared at Lugia while yelling, "ARGGH!" However, an even more intimidating glare from the legendary made her flinch and shiver.

Fin ignored Lugia's fat butted and undeniably smart answer. "If you don't confess, Pearl'll go into this lava!"

Dia inspected the pit from afar and determined, "It's tomato sauce! With parsley and cilantro!"

Fin face-palmed while Platina gasped. "Oh! His remains...I could not bear to look at them if you do so..." Tears began to form on the edge of her silvery eyes. "Oh...Pearl...I hadn't imagined it would be in such circumstances...but..."

Pearl spoke, "I love you, Platina!"

"I-I-" she gulped, "I do, too, Pearl!"

Dia nodded slowly and yawned, "Good job."

Pearl was magically (psychically) lifted down to safety with Platina and Dia. The rope disappeared, and he put his arms around Platina's waist. She put her hands on Pearl's shoulders, and they shared a gentle, but emotional, kiss.

"Oh, oh, oh, it's magic!" Zoey sang, "You know! Never believe it's not so~~~~"

Dia just began to eat another éclair; this time a creamish taste. "Hm...I wonder when I'll get a girlfriend," he tried to say, but with the pastry in his mouth, it sounded like, "Hmf...I wponder wren I'llb gpetb ah gollfwiend."

Zoey and Fin grinned, then dropped some devices on the ground. One a shiny clear, but was opaque; another a slinky, silky white; and finally, a pale silver that was almost white. They waved and flew away, ready to crash someone else's peace.

-~Divider~

ScotSniper 'ere! Lets make things interesting…

Elsewhere in the Pokemon world…

-~divider~

Willow, a boy with dark brown hair exited a crashed plan seemingly unscathed. He was followed by a confused and badly injured Silver and a blonde haired boy  
screaming. "LETS DO THAT AGAIN!"

Willow glanced at the blonde haired boy a few moments. "I'll consider it Jean… I'll consider it…"

"So…" Jean started, "Why did we fly to Sinnoh?"

"Simple." Willow replied. "To get rid of Zoey and Fin."

'Oh NOES!' Rylte the Riolu shrieked as he burst from his pokeball. 'My master has becomeeeed evil! Call the fire brigade! I hear they do good seaweed with  
kettle.'

"Umm no Rylte I'm not going to hurt them…" Willow explained. "I'm going to ask them politely to leave."

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN ! ?" Silver screamed. "You dragged me out of Johto, put me on a hellish flight with… with…" Silver viciously pointed at Jean. "I'm not even going to class you as a pilot!"

"Silver-" Willow tried to reason but was cut off.

"NO! NO I WILL NOT GO THROUGH WITH THIS ANY LONGER!" Silver continued to rant. "I'M SICK OF THIS! WILLOW YOUR PLAN IS STUPID! HERE I WAS THINKING YOU HAD A REALLY COMPLEX ELABORATE PLAN TO DEAL WITH THIS SITUATION, BUT NOOO YOU JUST WANT TO ASK THEM "POLITELY" TO LEAVE… YOU SAW WHAT THEY DID TO GOLD? THEY HOSPITALISED HIM! !"

Silver turned to glare at Willow once again only to realise he was wearing earmuffs that had blocked off his entire rant.

"Are you done?" Willow raised an eyebrow. "As I was saying, we will ask them politely to leave… if they don't…" Willow produced a Pokeball.

"Umm Willow… What's in that Pokeball?" Jean asked throwing himself into the conversation.

Willow grinned. "What better way to remove interdimensional travellers when you have the Pokemon that controls dimensions… Giratina…"

Silver was aghast. "YOU caught Giratina? !"

"No." Willow replied bluntly as if Silver had asked something stupid. "Crystal did, I borrowed it so I could get rid of Zoey and Fin before they do any more damage to our dimension."

"That's all well and good!" Jean smirked. "But… how are we going to find them?"

At that moment the crashed plane exploded and the steering wheel fell from the sky and struck Silver in the face.

"And we have no transport!" Finished Jean.

Willow facepalmed. "I Am the Tracker, one of Professor Oak's chosen trainers. You'd think I'd know what to do? !"

'Do you?' Rylte asked. 'Seriously I can't tell the difference between cheddar and syrup.'

"There's a pattern to how they operate…" Willow tried to explain.

Suddenly Emerald parachuted down from the sky and landed beside them all.

"Emerald? What the hell was that?" Willow stared at the new comer wide-eyed.

"Zoey and Fin made Ruby and Sapphire fight again!" Emerald complained. "Now they are making me pick sides! They where pulling my arms off!"

"What relevance has that got to do with anything?" Willow frowned in confusion.

"Simple! Zoey and Fin are disrupting the peace I once had with Ruby and Sapph! I must have revenge!"

Silver groaned rubbing his face. "Now allies are falling from the sky, super."

'Angry single men! Unite!' Rylte squawked.

Willow grimaced and turned back to Silver, Jean and Emerald. All of them had their heads down and were shuffling their feet uncomfortably.

"So!" Willow yelled to rally his allies. "We locate Zoey and Fin and ask them to leave. If they don't we get Giratina to forcefully remove them from our dimension and restore peace."

'Yeppers! Let's dooooooooo this!'


	22. Chapter 20

_**BACK. :D**_

_**Now, as you all know, last chapter the wonderful Scotty was the co-co-author, right? I apologize before hand if I cannot duplicate his Riolu's essence, but…yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own PokeSpe. We don't own Willow or Rylte, or Jean (though he barely shows up). Those are Scotty's. We do own Fin and Zoey, so don't sue us. If you do…you might need a better lawyer, 'cause the first one's in the hospital.**_

…_**Oh, yeah, there are a few mentions of other things we don't own, so don't sue us!**_

_**Don't you wish Fan-chan wrote this chapter? Yah, me too. She should all bless us with her EPIC hand of EPICness. _" **_

_**DO THIS: Say 'arse' in a British accent. WHY? Arse is the British word for ass! XD **_

_**Previously, on ZAFA… **_

Silver was aghast. "YOU caught Giratina? !"

"No." Willow replied bluntly as if Silver had asked something stupid. "Crystal did, I borrowed it so I could get rid of Zoey and Fin before they do any more damage to our dimension."

"That's all well and good!" Jean smirked. "But… how are we going to find them?"

At that moment the crashed plane exploded and the steering wheel fell from the sky and struck Silver in the face.

"And we have no transport!" Finished Jean.

Willow facepalmed. "I Am the Tracker, one of Professor Oak's chosen trainers. You'd think I'd know what to do? !"

'Do you?' Rylte asked. 'Seriously I can't tell the difference between cheddar and syrup.'

"There's a pattern to how they operate…" Willow tried to explain.

Suddenly Emerald parachuted down from the sky and landed beside them all.

"Emerald? What the hell was that?" Willow stared at the new comer wide-eyed.

"Zoey and Fin made Ruby and Sapphire fight again!" Emerald complained. "Now they are making me pick sides! They where pulling my arms off!"

"What relevance has that got to do with anything?" Willow frowned in confusion.

"Simple! Zoey and Fin are disrupting the peace I once had with Ruby and Sapph! I must have revenge!"

Silver groaned rubbing his face. "Now allies are falling from the sky, super."

'Angry single men! Unite!' Rylte squawked.

Willow grimaced and turned back to Silver, Jean and Emerald. All of them had their heads down and were shuffling their feet uncomfortably.

"So!" Willow yelled to rally his allies. "We locate Zoey and Fin and ask them to leave. If they don't we get Giratina to forcefully remove them from our dimension and restore peace."

'Yeppers! Let's dooooooooo this!'

_**Haha. Giratina, rid of us, the LEGNEDARY DUO? No, you dumb asses. NO! Arceus brought us here, as demonstrated in chapter 11. So…let's see what happens… *Evil laughter* **_

"ACHOO! What the heck?" Zoey sneezed. "Either I have a cold or someone's talking 'bout me!"

"Altaria! Altariaaaaaa!" Alter complained. "You sneezed on my head!"

"…Sorry," Zoey mumbled. "So…Fin-io…where we headed?"

Fin turned to look at Zoey, all the while clutching tightly to Lugia. "Um…the Unova region. To get Black and White together and Cheren and Bianca."

"Ahhh…" Zoey said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps we shall go to the Nimbasa city amusement park? I mean, so far it's been all work and no play."

Fin looked at Zoey again, staring at her strangely. "All work and no play? I agree! Getting them together without getting arrested is HARD WORK! AGREE? SAY AYE!"

"Aye," Lugia said sarcastically. "Now stop yelling."

"C'mon!" screamed Zoey. "LET'S GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK! I WANNA RIDE ON THE ROLLERCOASTERS!"

"WAIT! Zoey!" Fin said, "Don't jump off. We don't want the hospital to ruin our fun."

The girl pouted as her foot sidled back to its rightful place on the other side of the Hoenn pokemon. "Fine, fine! Just because I really want to go on rides."

**With the Angry Single Men**

"I wouldn't be single if not for Green!" scowled Silver, chugging down his

glass of liquor. Currently, he and all the angry single men, including the

mental Riolu, were at the Nimbasa City Bar. In the human world, Nimbasa City

would be an equivalent of Las Vegas. (Just saying…=_=;;)

Emerald croaked out after his sip of vodka, "I hear ya, man. I could sooo gooo

out with Mishhhh Cryshhhhtallllll…"

Willow looked over at Rald. "Is he even old enough to drink?"

Silver look at the Tracker, his bloodshot eyes showing that he had had far too

much to drink. "Arrreeee weee, cowwboyyy?"

Rylte appeared out of nowhere holding a fistful of napkins and a shot. 'Willow

I do say old chap! This old whisky has got me in quite the pickle! DO me a

favour old chap and get me a napkin.' he spoke, very contrary to his usual

speech and nuzzling the glass and downing the contents.

"Should pokemon be drinking?" Willow asked, "And Rylte's already a psycho, we

don't need to make him posh on top of that!"

Silver eyes darted over to the only reasonable pokedex-holder in the vicinity

and threw a glass of white liquor, vodka, and red wine mixed together in his

eyes.

"Drrrrriiinnnnkkkkkk…youuu like rainbowsss, righttt?" he slurred, sloshing

sake into his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT…" Willow stopped as some of the alcohol burned his

eyes and spilled into his mouth. Did he have any tolerance? We were about to

find out.

Willow felt a searing, burning taste going down his throat. Fire. Fire. FIRE

IN HIS BODY! He groaned weakly like a dying whale as the alcohol started to

take its effect.

"Ack!" Willow yelled out, throwing himself back and spluttering. He shook his

head as he started to feel dizzy. "What… the heck… Silver?"

Jean quickly noticed his friend's state and started laughing. "Silvah! Lets

get Willah drunk!"

"Say wha?" Willow stumbled off his seat, having now lost his balance. "Jean,

if you do wha you did back in Hoenn I will personallah beat tha livin-"

Willow never got to finish his sentence before Jean and Silver tripped him and

cackling like school girls poured an entire bottle of Vodka down Willow's

throat.

'Pricks…' Willow thought to himself before he lost his reason.

Silver looked at the dazed dex-holder and handed him a jug of strong gin.

"Drrriiiink," he ordered, as red wine came sloshing out of his mouth like

blood. His eyes were puffy and veins could be seen in the whites of his eyes,

his red hair was burning from spilled alcohol and a match, and he had a runny

nose.

Emerald was passed out on the bar as a woman made their way over. Swaying her

long hair back and forth, she reached the counter and turned to Willow.

"Hello there," she said in a high, squeaky voice. She had bright yellow teeth

from years of drinking. She had long, false lashes, and bright magenta eye

shadow. Her once crimson-painted lips had the colour fading off. "I'm

Felicity." She flicked her spaghetti hair behind her shoulder.

Willow looked at her and screeched, "WHAT THE HELL IT'S A SAIYAN!"

She blinked, and her lashes fell into his jug. He looked down and yelled, "Oi!

Tha's ma drink ya dope! Goe ger yer own!"

"You sure you don't want to have a good time, honey?" She purred seductively

in his ear.

Willow snorted. "Wit' yu lassie? ! Don' count on it! I'm having a great time

with ma mates!"

Jean and Silver cheered throwing their drinks skywards.

"Besides!" Willow croaked. "There's only wan girl fer meh!"

'Yes, the pretty one we used to travel with I believe.' Rylte spoke putting on

a posh british accent. 'Ah she was most kind indeed!'

**With the Demons who wave their Hellish weapons of Doom **

Fin and Zoey landed near the Nimbasa City theme park. They could hear blasting music from the concert stage and drooled at the millions of food vendors. Fin ran up to one and ordered 331 sticks on takoyaki. The vendor-lady looked at her skeptically and asked if she had enough money.

"Hell yeah I do," Fin glared while handing the lady a stack of pokeyen. The lady gasped at the huge pile and went to get the takoyaki.

Once Fin had eaten her fill, she looked around for Zoey.

"If you're looking for your loud-mouth friend," Lugia said, "I believe she ran towards the stage."

"Thanks, Lugia," she replied to the legendary in her pocket. Facing the huge stage, she found that the smart-assed Lugia was indeed correct. Her friend had gotten involved in a heated argument.

"NO! JUSTIN BIEBER IS BETTER!" a blonde girl screeched into her mike, her feet stomping on the floor.

A heavily pierced and tattooed boy rolled his eyes at the teen and said calmly, "No. Three Days Grace-especially their song, Animal I've Become-are the best."

"OOOHHHHHHHHH! I LIKE THOSE!" Zoey shrieked loudly into her microphone, making half the Unova region's ears ring. "BUT I MUST GO AGAINST YOU GUYS. SELENA GOMEZ IS THE BEST. SHE IS EPIC! AND WHAT IS DECLARED EPIC IS EPIC!"

An old woman shook her head, her grey curls falling against her face. "No," she whispered, "The Beatles. And Elvis."

The blonde teen began to sing, in a horrible off-tune and high voice, "BABE-AY! BABE-AY! BABE-AY! OOOOOOOHHHH! BABE-AY! BABE-AY! BABE-AY! NOOOOOOO! LIKE, BABE-AY, BABE-AY, BABE-AY, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!"

The boy creased his pierced eyebrows and frowned his studded lip. He bellowed, in a deep voice, "I can't escape this hell…so many times I've tried…"

An innocent little boy looked at his mom with wide eyes. "Mommy? What does hell mean?"

His mom ushered him away and told him, "You'll learn it later…"

The old woman began to croak out inaudible words, presumably from a Beatles song, but no one could be sure, because she fainted afterwards.

Zoey raised her head to the sky, a tear falling from her eye. "I am sorry Selena…I shame your songs with my terrible voice…but…REJOICE!" Zoey began to sing in a shrieky voice, "NO ONE COMPARES! YOU STAND ALONE! TO EVERY RECORD I OWN! MUSIC TO MY HEART, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! A SONG THAT GOES ON AND O-on..." A police man clamped his hand over her mouth, in vain attempt to stop the horrid screech which had stopped 308 hearts, killed 3 people, deafened 722, caused 1992 to call the police, and 72219 to be incredibly pissed off.

"MMMMMFFFFFF!" Zoey immediately used her buckteeth and bit down on the policed officer's hand harshly.

"!" the man screamed as blood gushed onto the floor.

"Arrest her!" he yelled, his eyes blood-shot. He had landed on his fat buttum onto the stage floor.

"Haha! See you later, ass wipe!" Fin called to the officer, then threw a cup of hot tea at his face. She jumped on her Lugia and sped off.

"Alter!" Zoey commanded, releasing the native Hoenn bird pokemon from its pokeball. She jumped on it and pointed to the sky. "Let's go!"

High in sky, Fin turned around to look at Zoey. "Hey, isn't this awesome, Zoey-o? We're fugitives!"

Zoey face-palmed and wailed, "Damn! We both already have records in all the major asylums!"

**With the Hangover Guys **

Willow woke up, groaning, "Dammit…"

He looked around, then shrieked. He was in a tight, neon green Speedo. On his chest were thousands of chopsticks stuck on with glue. What was even worse was that he was lying in a puddle of chicken noodle soup. His faithful partner, Rylte, was half-asleep to the side, mumbling, 'Squeak squackleeeezzzzzzzzzzz…'

Silver had purple smeared lipstick on, orange eye shadow and blush, and a cactus plant on his head. He was wearing a kilt and knickerbockers. Emerald was passed out like the others in a huge bathtub filled to the brim with purple hair-dye, making his hair a strange pink.

Silver lifted one orange-coated eyelid and glared wearily at his Senior. "WHAT?" he roared, but then took a good look at Willow. Shaking with uncontrolled laughter, Silver chuckled, "Damn you got drunk."

Willow glared right back at Silver. "Oh yeah, Junior, look at yourself!"

"Aggggh," Silver groaned. "I know. I have fucking hangover! I know we were drunk senseless. So…let's go get Fin and Zoey!"

**Meanwhile, with Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca… **

"Black!" White called, clutching a stack of papers. Her face was flushed and a smile threatened to curve at her lips.

Black looked up from his book of gym leaders and asked, "Huh? What, Prez White?"

The brunette girl flushed again and said, "President Nel of the ZAFA agency sent me a script…for human actors. She wants you, Cheren, Bianca, and I to act in it. She and her vice-president, Katelyna, say they will pay us…" her eyes widened. "ENOUGH POKEYEN TO PAY OFF YOUR DEBT AND TO BUY 200 STICKS OF DANGO!"

The brown-haired boy stood up immediately and agreed loudly, "I'LL TAKE THE JOB!"

White cleared her throat and said, "Good…I agreed also. Cheren and Bianca said yes as well. We have to meet them at ZAFA studios by 4 PM…do you think you can make it?"

"HECK YAH!" Black declared, standing up on his chair. "I WILL…NOT HAVE TO WORK OFF DEBT!"

Black, being the clueless git he was, did not realize he had basically declared that he disliked working with White. White's eyes widened slightly and her lip trembled. "Y-yeah," she mumbled. "Let's get going. ZAFA agency is in Nimbasa."

One thing she didn't tell him? It was a romance movie.

At ZAFA agency…

"Magnific!" Fin laughed. "I just have to put on sunglasses and a coat and speak in this British accent and I'm set!"

"Me too," Zoey said.

"Ah, Madame Katelyn," Fin said while examining some papers for the rental. "I can't believe we made Platina pay for the rental last time afterwards, even though we're filthy rich!" (Ah, Ma-dame Kate-ah-lynn. I cont buh-lieve weuh muade Pla-tea-na puh-ay fow tha rental lost time afta-words, even though wea feel-thy reech.)

"I know! We tricked her good!"

"Well, anyway! I just love the fact we got Black, White, Cheren and Bianca to come!"

Knock. KNOCK.

"Yeeessss?" Fin asked. She saw the people she had just been talking about. "AHH! Welcome, I am Nellantinanovous, but you can call me Nel." (Nel-lawn-tina-no-vus.)

Zoey walked up and introduced herself. "And I am Katelyna. I beseech you all to pick up your scripts."

Black ran in a grabbed his paper. "YEESSSSSS! I WILL PAY MY DEBT!"

BOOM.

"Angry single men, UNITE!"


	23. Chapter 21

Fin and Zoey (who'd found her Bieber Branch washed up on an island on their way to Unova) had whipped out their Bieber Branches out of sheer instinct as soon as they heard the explosion.

About half of the room was destroyed ("Fifty trillion Poké!" Zoey had muttered in anger) and all the scripts, except for the one Black had made a grab for, were burnt to a sharp black crisp.

"So YOU'RE the two girls who've been causing so much trouble for us!" a brown-haired teen exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Fin and Zoey―sorry, Nel and Katelyna―whilst popping a blood vein.

"..." Silver merely glared daggers at the Bieber Branch duo, sending an evident message. _How dare you pair Blue up with _that_ guy?_

"_I_ should be the one with Crystal! Not Gold!" Emerald bellowed in rage while still acting respectful as he spoke Crys's name. The respect for Gold was more reluctant, but still noticable.

"Pardon me, but―" White started, reverting quickly to her business persona, but being politely cut off by Katelyna.

"Excuse me, _good sirs_," Katelyna said, emphasizing that she was trying to keep in her hidden rage to simply knock out the three guys with her lovely BB. She wisely chose to restash the deadly weapon back into her pants pocket and took out a clipboard in place of it, just for show. She was, afterall, the vice-president of ZAFA Agency and therefore needed to be as professional as possible. "But may I inquire you as to why you have bursted into our studio so unexpectedly, without the slightest warning?"

"_You _of all people should know―"

"We were having an important exchange with President White of the B.W. Agency about an upcoming film we have planned," President Nel said sharply with a notably forced patience. "We are on official business, _boys_. This involves contracts, money, and it is all adult business. I cannot stand having such an important meeting being disrupted by anyone, much less irresponsible people of the likes of you boys, who don't have enough proper etiquette to introduce themselves first."

That was Emerald's turn to snap. "LISTEN, YOU OLD HAG, WE'RE HERE FOR REVENGE. WE'RE THE THREE SINGLE MEN YOU DIDN'T PAIR UP WITH ANYONE. GIVE ME MY CRYSTAL, SILVER HIS BLUE, AND WILLOW HIS GOD-KNOWS-WHO GIRLFRIEND SO WE'VE GOT THIS OVER WITH! OR DO YOU WANT TO BATTLE?"

Black's eyes widened and gleamed at the thought of a battle. Cheren and Bianca realizing this, quickly clamped their hands on his mouth, gagged and tied him with a rope from nowhere, and kept him in a dark corner of the room. Satisfied with their work, they went back to the group.

"What's going on, anyways?" Cheren asked Katelyna.

"Let's have President Nel handle this, she's a _professional_ at these types of situations and knows how to handle such things accordingly," Katelyna said, looking as if she were about to strangle someone. "Let's go to the other room to discuss this film. Then, if you all agree to our terms, you will all be up and ready for the filming."

"Sounds great," White said, smiling. Unconsciously, she had put on her business face on and had gotten rid of any unsightly wrinkles in her outfit. "But is President Nel really all right to deal with this herself...?"

"She looks like she can hold her own, White! C'mon, let's just follow Misses Katelyna!" Bianca grinned excitedly. "I imagine she's only going to take a few minutes, so let's talk this deal over right now! C'mon!"

They all followed Katelyna as Black watched Nel handle everything, forgotten so nonchalantly in the dark, lonely corner.

"Now, what business do you have with the ZAFA Agency, may I ask?" Nel asked with tested patience. Her clear, sharp British accent added a bigger effect. "I'm on a tight schedule. I'd like to ask you to make this quick, unless you would like to book another time. I've also got to fix this _small damage_ you've done to my office."

"No, you may not _ask_ what business we have with you!" Emerald yelled impatiently. "Quit your act! I know you're pretending, it's so obvious! We want our revenge, got it? SO DON'T JOKE WITH US."

"I'm sorry, but I do not joke around," Nel said. It was true, the entire time, she kept a straight and serious face. She was like the type to beat the best poker players at keeping a poker face. "Under normal circumstances, I would charge you for the damage you have done. However, I've decided to let you off with this light warning and to turn around and leave. If you wish to converse with me upon business matters, please book an appointment. Preferably, and indefinitely, at a much later time."

_When the ZAFA studios are down_.

"NOW YOU―"

"Emerald," Silver said, stopping the younger boy with a glare. "I think she's serious. She doesn't look like anything that Red and the others described the girls as, and neither does her vice-president." He turned to Nel and bowed ever-so-slightly whilst introducing themselves politely. "I'm sorry, it seems we've got the wrong place. We will take our leave now."

He turned around and grabbed his companions' shirt collars, dragging them.

"Sorry, Silver. I can't leave it just like this. I'll have to keep you guys somewhere for a little." Nel sighed, and she quickly released a Pokemon just in time to knock the three boys out. Black, who watched the entire scene unfold, dropped his jaw to the floor. Nel turned to Black and said, "Say, Black, mind keeping quiet? If you do, I might be able to pull a few strings and snag a battle with Kanto Champion Red for you…"

Black's eyes widened and he nodded his head vigorously. A battle with _the _Champion Red? He couldn't refuse such a chance. It was too rare to be offered such a thing, and he surely wasn't going to let the chance pass him by.

Nel untied the ropes and gag on Black and he good-heartedly helped carry one of the A.C.M. (short for 'Angry Single Men') while Fin roughly dragged two of them by one of both their feet. Once they arrived in front of a vault (with at least thirty different security measures, maybe more), the president hastily undid the security measures and shoved all the boys in. It was a room inside, resembling a small apartment without any windows or escapeways. The closest thing was a tiny air vent that barely two hands could be shoved in, if small enough.

"Comfortable enough, right?" Nel asked Black, looking at the three boys dumped in a pile in the room.

"Looks pretty good," he said, as if unsure. "So, about Red...?"

She had started relocking the vault. "Yeah, we're good pals, as you would put it. You can say he owes me a... let's say he owes me a favor, and a bloody good one at that."

"That's amazing! What's he like? Is he strong? Did he really win the Kanto Pokemon League challenge at the age of _eleven_? Or was that just a rumor?"

"You'll have to wait for your answers," was her somewhat mysterious response.

...

"And that is all there is to it," said Katelyna, neatly handing Bianca, White, and Cheren their contracts. "Take your time to make your choice. And don't worry about any unfair things in the contract or some untrue promises. There are none."

Cheren scanned over the contract several times and nodded. "I don't see anything suspicious... or any loopholes..."

"Neither do I," White said, careful to watch every detail.

"And I don't either," Bianca said.

Cheren and White turned to her and sweatdropped. "Um... Bianca... you're holding the page upside-down..."

"Oh! What d'you know, I really am!" She giggled and turned it the right side up. "There, problem solved."

She beamed a bright smile at Cheren and added, "Thanks!"

"N-no problem."

_Bam!_

All of them jumped, save for Katelyna who muttered a string of inaudible profanities, at the loud sound of the door opening.

"President Nel here, back into business," Nel announced. "Oh, and Black too, I suppose."

There were a few snorts following the additional comment.

"_Okay!_ So where do we begin?" Black asked excitedly, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"First things first: Contracts," Katelyna said, handing a pen and the contract to Black.

Without a moment's hesitancy, Black scribbled down his signature and a number of X's onto the paper before handing it back. She nodded, taking it. Soon enough, everyone followed Black's example and handed the papers to Katelyna, who later stuffed them into the toilet.

"So. About the scripts, President Nel…?" White asked.

"Ah, right. Here, I've made extra copies in advance."

The scripts, which were thankfully not too thick, were handed out.

"Take the time you need to read them over!"

…

"Argh. Why does this feel like déjà-vu?" Willow groaned as he pushed himself upright from the ground. "And where the heck are we?"

"I dunno," Emerald responded, his words slightly slurred.

Silver stayed silent, shaking as he punched the wall. "OW! F***! Those girls tricked us, those…" He trailed off, continuing to speak things that would have left most adults speechless beyond measure.

"That's right! Giratina," Willow recalled, taking out the Pokeball. "We can use him to get us out of here. Ya hear me, guys?"

Emerald nodded. "So the plan is to escape from this Arceus-knows-what place and then use Giratina to send those… _things_ back to where they belong?"

"If they belong anywhere," Silver added grimly.

"Yes and yes. Giratina, c'mon out man!"

What the A.S.M. didn't realize till it was too late was the fact that Giratina was a legendary.

A freaking large one at that.

"OH S***—"

_CRASH! BOOM! CRACK!_

They groaned as Giratina appeared out of the Pokeball, rapidly largening to its proper form.

"Oh, no—please don't let it be the—"

The legendary kept expanding, crashing clean through the roof and breaking the walls with ease. As pieces of the roof fell, Emerald yelled, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

He took cover under a table.

Silver swiftly dodged the fallen pieces of roof.

As for Willow? Before he could do anything, a rather heavy chunk of wood and plasterboard whacked him on the head.

"—roof."

When Giratina finally stopped growing, Silver sighed as he said, "Emerald… give me a hand."

He turned towards the younger boy, who had unfortunately peed his pants and fainted.

"That's IT. I'm surrounded by IDIOTS," Silver raged, looking at Giratina. "Giratina, do me a favour and blast this damned place to pieces. No mercy brought at all."

And so, the legendary decided to neatly sit down onto the messy floor, deciding that it was a very good time for a nap.

"Blasted little—! Okay, you know what? I'm taking care of this _myself_. Once and for all."

…

"Okay, so are you all ready?"

The four Unova trainers jumped, not expecting to have to begin filming so early; poor Bianca had barely remembered her first word, much less a line, while Cheren and White were madly blushing at how the movie went. Black, on the other hand, payed no attention and just remembered every line.

He didn't quite understand how _romantic_ the movie was, nor how much the situations in the movie resembled past events…

"B-but, I haven't remembered anything yet!" protested Bianca.

Cheren was panicking just ever-so-slightly. "And I don't believe it, this movie—"

"—Is _brilliant_!" White interrupted, her eyes wide with stars. "How did you work this script? How long did it take to write it? It must have taken _years_, to make such an ingenious romance movie like this."

"Thank you." Nel nodded, grinning. "… Let's just say… we have our sources, correct, Katelyna?"

Katelyna grinned as well, albeit more widely. "Yes… our sources indeed." Her grin was mischievous.

The quartet suddenly thought, _I don't think I want to know what those sources are._

A wise choice it was indeed of them to think such a thing.

Bianca hurriedly read the script, following the two girls with everyone else, desperately trying to memorize it.

"Ah, right. Bianca, there's no need to panic; you and Cheren start on set tomorrow. It's Black and White first today," Nel said, hiding a devious smirk.

"Oh, really? Thank Arceus!"

"So… tomorrow, right? Bianca, that means you have to memorize it _all_ by tomorrow." Cheren pushed up his glasses with a sigh.

"That's plenty enough time for me!" The blonde gave him a goofy smile, to which Cheren started turning a light pink at.

"Y-you shouldn't be so sure. Knowing you, Bianca, it'll take a while to memorize the thing," he said, scanning through the pages. "It might take me a few more hours as well, though…"

"Huh? Really?" Black asked. "I remembered it all already."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Unbelievable." With another push of his glasses, he sighed. "Simply unbelievable. Seriously, Black, how do you memorize this thing in ten minutes? It's _eighty_ pages long, for Arceus's sake! Right, White?"

"Um… well…" White sheepishly fidgeted with her thumbs. "I kind of memorized it as well…."

"…"

The noirette merely stared, speechless for a moment, before coming back to his senses and giving a prompt cough. "Er… I see. So anyways, Bianca, we need to start memorizing. Let's go home for today."

"Awww, but whyyyy, Cher-Bear?" Bianca protested.

"Do _not_ call me Cher-Bear under any circumstances!"

"Cher-Bear, Cher-Bear, lalalala~, why, hello, Cher-Bear!"

Everyone else in the room stared at the duo, amused by how annoyed Cher-Be—er—_Cheren_ was by the nickname.

Zoey and Fin both kept a mental note of calling him Cher-Bear later on.

As the argument continued, Cheren managed to drag Bianca out of the building, presumably back to their home.

"Now that… well, _that_'s over with, shall we begin?" White asked with a bemused smile.

"Of course. Let us lead the way."

And that was the start of a string of catastrophes.

_Crash!_

"… That vase was five-hundred-twenty thousand Poke," Katelyna said, nonchalantly walking past the shattered fragments of the once-lovely vase. "Pay up now or later."

"There are plenty of spares though," Nel said, equally nonchalant as she walked past Black's mess. "But you're certainly cleaning that mess up yourself."

Meanwhile, White's eyes were as wide as saucers. "F-five-hundred-twenty…. _Thousand_… Poke…?"

"Ah, well I suppose it could be six-hundred thousand if not for the fact that I managed to bargain for it."

And so, the President of Black and White Agency fainted while her subordinate Black was busy trying to clean up the vase's remains with a disposable tissue.

* * *

**So****… Okay, you can all shoot me for this Arceus-knows-how-long overdue chapter that's not even funny. I'm sorry. Q_Q;;. My excuse? **

**All right, I have to admit that I have something to reveal: I've lost most of my interest in the Pokémon fandom. Don't get me wrong, I still love it and it's like my P.I.C.F.L. (Partner in Crime for Life), but it just doesn't appeal that much to me as it used to. I only want to say that; otherwise, I **_**will not**_**, under any circumstances (unless I****'ve got some fatal disease that renders me useless in writing or I'm dead) update slower (if that's possible, psh) or stop updating altogether for that weak reason.… I just wanted to say that so everyone knows.**

**So… er… I hope you all enjoyed this (ridiculously overdue) chapter! (Or you can shoot me. Whichever suits your fancy.)**

**On a random side note, how was/is your Spring Break? ****(That and good Arceus this is one long A/N****….)**


	24. Chapter 22

ZAFA

Okay, feel free to shoot me TT^TT I update even worse! AGH and the quality isn't even as good! But I hope you enjoy it, anyway, to the best of your ability. Don't force yourself too hard, though. Oh, for reference, in the movie, White is Touko, Black is Touya, Bianca is Bel, and Cheren is Ishiya (he has no Japanese name -.-)

Disclaimer: Pokemon sure wouldn't be in the Kids section if we had Fin and Zoey in it.

"So the first scene we film begins at a grassy cliff side," Katelyna said, her fingers clicking away at the device that controlled the lighting and camera arm. She tsked before continuing her continuous abuse on the control board.

Nel sipped her cup of coffee (it was actually hot chocolate in disguise) and nodded briskly. "Indeed, it does. Now if only those two wouldn't dally…"

They both turned towards the other room.

Black had finished up cleaning the remnants of the vase and had disposed of the shards neatly in the nearby waste bin (that led conveniently to the toilets). He now was poised over White, knees planting firmly to the sides of her upper thighs. His left hand was on her forehead while the other was clumsily trying to check her pulse.

"Look at that scene," Nel said, her voice sounding slightly bemused. "It's perfect for the movie."

"Oh well," Katelyna sighed. "CHOP CHOP! Please get your gluteus over here to begin the first scene we shall film."

In an instant White had awoken and gotten to the set. "What scene will we film first?" she asked eagerly, her fan-girl side showing through just a little.

"First wear these, please." Katelyna handed them two outfits.

Nel briefly glanced at her clipboard before answering, "The scene in which Black-as Touya-yells at the top of a five star hotel. Do you recall this scene?"

Black nodded. "Yup! So, how do I look like we're at a five star hotel?"

Katelyna tapped the machine. "Normally, we would film outside, but unfortunately those…vile men…" she exhaled. "are such a nuisance. We shall simply film you standing on that tall contraption and edit the buildings in using only the latest technological equipment."

Nel gestured to the said tall contraption and motioned for Black to climb on. "Okay, so we will begin in three…" She pressed a button on the control panel. "Two…one!"

Black kneeled and began to yell his lines. "Ishiya! Bel! Do you hear me? I will find my true love before you guys, and it will definitely that one chick we saw!"

White climbed onto the platform, her stilettos clacking on the surface. She changed her wince of pain into a look of confusion as she had this scene perfectly memorized. "Whom are you screaming to?" she asked Black.

He barely glanced back. He was really getting into this movie! "Oh, you're that one chick I saw at the town!"

"Excuse me?" White curled her lip in distaste. "'Chick' is hardly an acceptable term to address me. I am Touko Beihime, a quite well known actress and model."

"I'm Touya Heioji. No wonder you looked so hot!" Black played his part well.

White clucked her tongue, but inside she was bursting with excitement. _'OMFA OMFA HE CALLED ME HOT! …No you nithead Touya called Touko hot. Aigha aigha I'm going crazy now…' _"'Chick', now 'hot'? You have no manners at all."

"I wasn't raised like you were," Black said, walking closer to White. It was at this moment that his overly thick skull decided to thin, and he realized that he was actually several inches taller than White. And that the dress she was wearing was actually quite-his skull thickened once more.

White rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Obviously. What are you doing in this building, then?"

"I may not be well educated," Black smirked. "But I'm still rich."

Katelyna leaned to whisper to Nel. "They're getting into the scene."

Nel chuckled. "Ah, yes. Pity we must cut it here, for we need to film the ones without Cheren and Bianca now."

They both turned back to the scene, where apparently the two hadn't even followed the script. Black was leaning over White and the whole thing looked quite scandalous.

"CUT!"

They leaped back from each other.

"Okay, the next scene should be where you're at a jewelry shop and the villain-M-steals the ring you were going to buy Touko."

After punching a few more buttons, Katelyna called out, "And…Start!"

Black looked around. "Wait, who's the-!"

Nel stepped out from behind some nonexistent curtain, sporting a very realistic costume that made her look a lot like M (M…N…get it? XD No…?). She cackled sadistically and pointed a finger at Black. "I've got your precious Touko…and the ring! Buahahahahaaha!"

Black miraculously got in character. His eyes flared in anger (like hot cheetos) and he ran to Nel. Nel cackled more and pulled White away from Black. White was a very good actress; she lay limp in Nel's arms, pretending to be unconscious.

"How dare you take her, you ******************************************!" he screamed. White visibly flinched, her body twitching a bit, but it wasn't too serious. The curses weren't part of the script…

Katelyna just pulled a lever and a red cabbage appeared from thin air. It fell from the sky and donked Black on the head. "Fool," she hissed. "This move is supposed to be PG 13!"

Nel glared from underneath the hairy wig. "We must retake the scene," she said, a tint of exasperation in her voice. "Start!"

"How dare you take her, you f-FIEND!" Black yelled, shaking his fist.

A smirk graced Nel's lips and she laughed menacingly. "Buahahahahaha, do you want her back? Then you must turn over your dream-and your money! Muahahahahaha *hack hack hack*!"

"Fine! You can have it! Just hand her over! HAND TOUKO OVER YOU SON OF A BI-bill…"

"You must hand it over, first."

"Here you go." Black threw his wallet to Nel, who caught it easily. "Now hand her over, mother trucker!"

She did a good show of counting through the things in his wallet, smirking when needed. Without a care, she tossed White over to Black's unsuspecting arms.

"HOLY S-"

They tumbled to the floor. They rolled and rolled and rolled. Nel went next to Katelyna and turned on the radio.

"Rolling in the deep, rolling in the deep~!"

"Good acting," the younger girl complimented, patting Nel's shoulder. For show, Nel dusted herself off and kept a straight face.

"Not bad at all, I must say so myself," she said with a professional tone. They watched as the two lovers (er, friends) continued to roll until they crashed into a wall-casing several vases and painting to come crashing down.

Calmly stalking over, the two girls helped the two up. "Both of you have broken six and three eighths vases, torn eleven and seven twenty-fourths collectible paintings, and not to mention, chipped the splendid paint job. That," Nel paused to calculate, "Will be four trillion, ninety-one million, forty-nine thousand, fifty-eight hundred poké."

Black shook White a little. "Err, Nel and Kabe-Kage-Kake-"

"Katelyna," she corrected him angrily.

"Err, yah, I think Prez is really knocked out now."

An elderly lady wandered onto the set. She hit Black with her cane several times. "How dare you knock up such a lovely young lady!" she screeched before falling to the floor from strenuous activity.

Without so much as a change in facial expression, Nel snapped her fingers and three paramedics came and took the old woman away.

**With the Angry Single Men**

"Argh. Why does this feel like déjà-vu?" Willow groaned once more. He tried to wipe the plaster from his hair before he realized a knot the size of a large plum was on the top of his head. The more he touched it, the more it grew in size. It was like his head was giving birth.

He looked over to his side where Emerald was sprawled on the floor. There was a wet spot on his pants (that hadn't been there before) and his body was covered in bruises from pieces of the roof that had fallen on him as he was unconscious.

"Arceus dammit! Wake up, Emerald." Willow shook the younger male furiously.

Emerald moaned and hugged Willow. "Rrrghhhh Miss Crystal~!"

Willow pulled out from Rald's grip and backed away as quickly as he could. He thought he looked quite masculine walking backwards until he tripped on a beam and fell. He allowed only one manly tear to escape as his bum was quite tender and red, and manly tears were the in thing. The huge plum on his head also swelled to the size of a pineapple, so the manly tears now cascading down his face were allowed.

"ARGGGH SILVER YOU BETTER COME HELP ME YOU GIT!" he screamed. Willow was on his knees as he yelled to the sky, creating a cliché movie scene. He banged his head repeatedly on the ground until he realized that it was a bad idea.

"," Giratina mumbled in its sleep. It moved around and managed to trap Emerald under its massive buttocks.

"Okay, whatever, I'm just going to sabotage these girls by myself!" He fist-pumped the air. "ANGRY SINGLE MAN, UNITE!"

The force of his hollering sent another piece of the roof flying down, successfully donking him spot on the gigantic knot. It grew bigger than a pumpkin and the weight pulled the unconscious dex-holder down to meet the floor face first.

Meanwhile, With Silver…

"Where the Arceus am I?" Silver cursed, looking around. Surrounding him were unfamiliar roads. Children passed by him, curiously eyeing him up and down. Giratina, in its slumber, had accidentally sent him to another manga's dimension.

"Oh my gosh, he's sooooooo hot~~!" a girl screamed, jumping on him. Another came behind her.

"Ohhh damn you're right~!" they both tackled him to the floor. A third female appeared and pulled the two off.

"Guys, stop it! You're not following the plot! Remember, you're supposed to fall in love with what's-his-face and in the end I get him! Then you're all heartbroken and shit?"

The two waved the girl off. "What the hell, you can get crater face for all I care! He's not cool anyway. All that acne he covers with foundation! Seriously, I so want a piece of this ginger bread!"

"So. Not. Punny."

Silver pushed the two fan-girls off and glared angrily at them. "WHO THE ARCEUS ARE YOU GUYS?"

All three of them blinked. "Arceus? Is that a makeup brand?" the brunette squealed, tackling him again. "OH MY GEEEEE GIVE ME THAT MAKEUP!

The pink-haired one scoffed. "Obviously it's a shoe brand! GIVE ME THAT STILLETO FOOL!" she pried her friend off of the dex-holder and began searching through his pockets.

A boy came and pulled the bubble-gum head off. "I thought you loved me, Pinky!" he sobbed.

"Heeeellllllllllll no, crater-face! Leaf can have you!" she pointed to the green-haired, only sane girl there.

"Leaf? Come on, I don't want her, her hair is like the mold that grows on my feet!"

Silver exploded. "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS WHEREVER I GO!"

Back on Set…

"Well, despite all the setbacks, we're proud to say that the first day of filming is complete," Katelyna announced, handing everyone a cup of bubble tea. "Cheers to a successful day."

Nel took a sip of the tea. "Mmmmm, where did you get this from, Katelyna?"

"Oh, I had it imported from Taiwan, in the Gaea region. Enjoyable, no?"

Black had already consumed the whole cup, and was now hacking the contents up his throat. "!"

"Errr…" White patted Black's back. "What's in this…?"

Nel arched her eyebrow. "This bubble tea is extremely bitter. Do you dislike bitter things?"

"Black does…"

'Well duh. Who in their right minds would enjoy this crap? Bitter things like this keep me in character, that's why I'm drinking.'

"Well, let's pray he does not-"

"BLERRRRCHHHH!"

"-vomit over the Persian carpet…"

White simply sighed, taking out her bill book. She was deeply in debt at the moment. "How much will that be?"

Katelyna typed in the numbers in the machine. "Eight thousand poké."

The owner of the BW agency merely wrote this in her book and lifted Black's head from the pool of barf. "Pay now or do you take I-O-U's?"

"With an interest rate of 5%."

"Argh, why do I feel like this job isn't worth it?"

Nel shrugged, dusting her shoulders off. "It will pay off if the movie gets a lot of money."

"Well, I think-OH BLACK!"

...

Oh dear.

"You got your vomit all over the dress! This is their dress!"

Black rolled his head to one side. He had barfed up quite a lot, and was now delusional. "Prez~~ I see pretty ponyta~~ My little ponyta, my little ponyta~~ I like Fluttershy the best~~~!"

White whacked him slightly on the head. "Stop it, Black!"

"PrEz, YoU rEaLly PrEtTy~~~~!" He poked her stomach. "GIMME A P! R! E! E! E! T! E! E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? PREEEETEE!"

He fell into a fit of giggles before going unconscious.


End file.
